The Mission
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis malang yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja pada malam itu, tanpa ia duga. Tragedi itu menariknya berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda misterius/Tidak, ini tidak boleh./Meskipun gadis itu memberontak layaknya kucing yang mengamuk pun akan tetap ia lakukan prostitusi itu, apalagi hanya sejenis ucapan tanpa daya/Warn Inside/chap4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : Mission**

Salah satu Hall di hotel bintang 5 Tokyo nampak padat oleh para wanita bergaun renda serta sarung tangan dan pria yang berdiri gagah dengan balutan Jas dan tuxedo hitam mereka. Malam itu sungguh meriah, beralunan tepuk tangan dan musik instrumental yang lembut sebagai backsound. Perayaan acara pertunangan sang Yamanaka Ino berlangsung begitu megah dan berkelas. Hanya para bangsawan dan keluarga dari petinggi politik-lah yang dapat hadir pada hari itu. Saat ini, jadwal tengah menunjukan acara santai. Para tamu tengah menyantap hidangan pesanan dan mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu lainnya.

Mereka yang hadir disana rata-rata adalah kumpulan gadis remaja dari kalangan orang terpilih dan orang tua mereka yang sering muncul di media massa. Dilihat-lihat, nampak sesosok gadis remaja tengah berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran kala melihat sesosok pria gagah dengan balutan jas hitam formalnya. Pipinya tengah memerah, bibir penuh semerah _cherry-_nya tengah terbuka sedikit, berusaha memasok udara dengan baik.

Gadis yang terlihat anggun dengan balutan dress selutut dengan warna lavender lembut itu nampak begitu mempesona dan manis, rambut gelapnya tersanggul rapi dan simpel untuk anak muda seusianya. Rona merah muncul samar di sekitar pipinya, mata lavender khas keluarga bangsawannya sedikit bergerak cemas, ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia tengah 100% melamun. _**Apa yang akan ku katakan pada Naruto-kun? H-haruskah aku menyapanya? At-atau menunggu saja? **_

**Puk**…

Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya membuat gadis mungil itu berbalik, dan tersenyum hangat, "_Otanjoubi __ne_, Ino-_chan_."

Gadis bertubuh bak model itu tersenyum gembira, "tentu. Kau harus menyusul ya, nata-_chan_." diselipkannya kedipan jahil yang terbalaskan dengan pipi merah Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis pelajar yang merangkap sebagai model majalah Teen Vogue itu kini nampak benar-benar memikat. Rambut panjangnya di gerai hingga sepunggung, beberapa tatanan rambut yang terdiri dari rambut aslinya merangkai helaian rambut itu hingga nampak begitu cantik, terdapat beberapa hiasan bunga yang menjadikannya seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari langit. Wajahnya sempurna. Begitu cantik dan tubuhnya sangatlah bagus. Hinata sebenarnya cukup iri. Andai ia seperti sahabatnya satu ini. Ia memang terlahir menjadi gadis bertubuh pendek dan berisi di beberapa bagian—ia sedikit tak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya.

Ino sang bintang pada malam itu pun berlalu, menyisakan Hinata yang kembali melirik sosok pemuda itu dibalik poni ratanya. Jus jeruk ditangannya nyaris saja tumpah ketika tatapan diam-diamnya terbalas.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum bersemangat, dan berjalan menghampirinya, "Hei Hinata-_chan_! Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu mencoba meletakan gelasnya disalah satu meja bundar didepannya tanpa bergemetarSalah satu Hall hotel bintang 5 Tokyo nampak padat oleh para wanita bergaun renda dan pria yang berdiri gagah dengan tuxedo hitam mereka. W_ell_, sayangnya gagal. "Na-N-Naruto-_kun_, ti-tidak. Ada N-neji_-nii_."

Inilah kebiasaan putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi—Kebiasaan yang menurutnya memalukan ialah harus terbata-bata begitu merasakan gugup.

Sapaan canggung—yang sebenarnya hanya dirasakan oleh gadis itu—membuahkan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Pemuda yang ceria dengan gadis pemalu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tatapan intimidasi tengah dilemparkan oleh sesosok pemuda disudut ruangan. Berbalutkan bayangan, pemuda itu meneguk _Blood merry_-nya tanpa berhenti menatap gadis berbalut gaun _azure_ elegan yang memamerkan punggung mulus sang gadis.

"Mulailah tugasmu sekarang," Sosok pemuda bermata _Pearl_ itu menepuk pundak pemuda itu seraya memandangi obyek yang sama.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya, meletakan gelasnya diatas sebuah meja, dan memegangi benda kecil yang tertempel ditelinga kirinya seraya berucap, "_Now_."

**Klap**...

Lampu ruangan itu serempak berhenti menyinari. Kegelapan itu disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan nyaring, dan protesan para tamu. Yang tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok gadis diantara mereka tengah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts just borrow from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating for the warn**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because its sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata gadis itu bergetar, dan akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan, menampakan sang iris _Pearl _yang sayu. Beberapa kali kedua bola mata itu mengerjap kala menyesuaikan pencahayaan remang ruangan itu. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Ia tersadar tengah duduk disebuah ranjang _queen size_ yang nyaman dengan selimut yang melindunginya.

Diedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang dapat ia tangkap. Tak satu pun lampu yang menyala, cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari jendela besar yang terbuka tirainya, terletak disebelah kanan dari ranjang yang terletak diantara sisi kanan dan kiri. Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kala mendapati sosok pria dengan tubuh tegap tengah memunggunginya. Pria itu berdiri dihadapan jendela setinggi kepalanya, memandangi langit malam dan beberapa pencakar langit yang memancarkan cahaya samar.

Berbalutkan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat hingga siku serta celana hitam, beberapa rambutnya mencuat keatas dan kebelakang rapi. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya—sepertinya menempelkan gelas dibibirnya—tak lama diturunkan lagi tangannya, menampakan _volume_ air yang ada digelas itu berkurang. "Istirahatlah."

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara pria itu, tak menyangka bahwa pergerakan tanpa suaranya akan disadari oleh pemuda yang—bahkan—membelakanginya.

Pemuda itu perlahan berbalik, diletakan gelas kaca itu disebuah meja kecil yang menampung sebuah botol _Bourboun_ dengan isinya, dan sebuah benda besi yang belum ia lihat sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan caranya yang membelakangi satu-satunya sumber cahaya, menghasilkan wajahnya yang berbayang.

"S-s-sia-pa?" Jari-jari mungil itu meremas selimut tebal itu perlahan. Lehernya mulai basah oleh keringat dingin, "_E-eto_.. i-ini di-dima-na?"

"Haido hotel." Pria itu berjalan kearah sofa panjang didekat jendela itu, dan membuka _case _cukup panjang. Gadis itu sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat isi _case_ itu

_Case of gun._

_Pearl _gadis itu membelalak, dan terkesiap ketika melihat sebuah Magnum—salah satu _sniper__rifle_ kelas atas—ditangan pria itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak biasa, berhayal seandainya _scope__gun_ berbahaya itu mmandangnya sebagai obyek. Walau cahaya remang, gadis itu dapat menyadari bahwa itu adalah senjata api dari bentuknya, serta warnanya yang sedikit mengilap ketika bertabrakan dengan cahaya samar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa berada dalam situasi yang absurd seperti ini?

Ia ingat bahwa kakak sepupunya, Neji pernah memakai alat sejenis itu untuk berburu. _Well_, Neji juga menyukai jenis-jenis _sniper rifle_, sebagai pajangan dan beberapa ia pakai untuk berburu, hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan ketika penat.

Pemuda itu kembali berbisik, "tidur saja dan pakai selimutmu." Tak lama, ia terlihat memutar sesuatu. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menuruti perintah sang pria. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut itu, walau matanya tengah mengamati apa yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Ia kembali berjalan kearah jendela, tangan kanannya memegang _scope gun-_nya. Sepertinya ia tengah melepaskan _scope-_nya tadi sedangkan sang _rifle _masih tertidur nyaman di _case-_nya.

Pria itu mendekatkan mata kanannya dengan bibir _scope_. Seringaian senangnya muncul kala mendapati sesosok pria berbalutkan jubah hitam tengah mengeker _scope_ kearahnya, dengan _sniper rifle_ yang tengah siap ditangannya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak, mengambil benda besi yang ternyata _pistol_. _Browning_, produk Belgia itu tengah terpasang peredam. Tak lama ia mengarahkan Browning kearah _sniper_ pirang itu.

Seringaian itu makin lebar ketika ia mundur 3 langkah, dan menghempaskan 3 tembakan cepat. Kaca jendela itu retak, dengan 3 lingkaran kecil yang berderet dengan rapi.

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil ketika mendapati pria yang jaraknya kurang lebih 350 meter itu mendecih, mendapati kaca-kaca jendela dilantai tertinggi itu pecah. Cepat-cepat ia membereskan _gun-_nya, dan turun dari atap gedung itu.

Bagaimana bisa timah panas yang bukan berasal dari _rifle_ itu melesat mulus, dan sampai pada titik yang pasti?

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, gadis dibelakangnya tengah nyaris memekik histeris seraya membulatkan mata melihat adegan cepat tadi.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

_Pearl-_nya mengerjap perlahan, cahaya mentari telah menyinari sebagian ruangan itu. Perlahan ia terduduk, dan menggaruk tenggkuknya. Seulas senyuman tersungging dibibirnya ketika mengendus aroma _pancake_.

Cepat-cepat ia turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan kearah sumber aroma berasal dari ruang makan. Matanya berbinar melihat tumpukan kue berbentuk bundar itu, mengingat bahwa kemarin ia hanya mengisi perutnya pada siang hari.

"Makan."

Gadis itu terlonjak saking kagetnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara derap langkah atau sebangsanya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik, dan mendongak, menatap pemuda tinggi dihadapannya tengah menatap datar. "_N-ne_?"

Pemuda itu memutar dan duduk disalah satu kursi, dengan tenang ia mengambil sebuah _waffle_, dan mengunyahnya perlahan, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi ingin mengulang ucapannya.

Melihat tak ada perubahan pergerakan, pemuda itu mendongak, "apa?"

"E-eh.. _P_-_pancake_ itu bu-buatku?"

"Hn." Tanpa ingin melanjutkan lagi, pemuda itu meneguk secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

Tak mau berperang terlalu lama dengan asam lambung, gadis itu perlahan duduk.

Suasana hanya diisi oleh bunyi dentingan alat makan, dan kunyahan _waffle_ yang samar. Gadis itu berusaha makan dengan tenang, mengingat bahwa ia tengah sarapan dengan pemuda asing berbahaya.

Iris gadis itu memandangi piring yang telah kosong dihadapannya takut, sedangkan pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan sarapannya sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dikursinya. Entah apa yang harus gadis mungil itu lakukan.

"_A-ano_, kau siapa s-sebenarnya?"

"…"

"_O-onamae w-wa_?"

"…"

"… K-kenapa aku b-bisa berad-da disini?"

"…"

"Ha-halo, kau de-denga-r?"

"Hn."

"K-kumohon jawab p-pertanaanku." Gadis itu menunduk makin dalam. Rasanya, tekadnya terlalu ciut untuk merasa marah atau kesal. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling ditautkan, lalu dilepas, lalu diputar-putar, dan kembali disentuh-sentuhkan sesama ujungnya, tanda ia tengah merasa canggung—dan terintimidasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Anggap saja aku menculikmu," Pemuda itu berdiri dan melirik sebentar menatap wajah gadis itu, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, sedangkan gadis yang tengah menunduk itu mendesah lega.

Tapi kembali ia merasakan ketakutan. _**O-ooh... Kami-sama, d****iculik? Dengan pemuda bersenjata? I-ini nyata? bahkan bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan **__pistol__**, dan **__scope__** untuk menembak dengan tepat?! Pahadal kata Neji-nii peluru **__pistol__** tak sebagus **__rifle__** untuk menembak dari jarak jauh**_**.**

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, ia memikirkan situasi, serta tanggapan para keluarganya begitu mengetahui ia menghilang. Apa orang yang nyaris ditembak pemuda asing ini suruhan ayahnya untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa suruhan itu tertembak?

Berbicara tentang keluarga, rasanya nama belakang pemuda asing itu tak asing di telinganya. Tapi siapa? Entah mengapa sekeras ia mencoba mengingatnya, hanya ada kebuntuan yang menghadang. Ia mendesah lelah.

Diputuskannya untuk kembali kekamar. Sesaat ia melirik kearah tas berukuran sedang pemuda itu, diam-diam ia menoleh sekeliling. Dengan was-was dibukanya perlahan tas misterius pemuda itu. Ia tahu ini lancang, dan nekat, sayang sekali jari-jarinya telah bekerja lebih dulu.

Gadis itu tersentak, dan menjerit tertahan. Dipandanginya benda besi yang dilapisi oleh kain, dilihatnya terdapat Bareta, dan Tokalev lengkap dengan isinya. _**Pedagang senjata? **_

Tentu saja rasanya _horror_ melihat benda berbahaya—sangat berbahaya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan, jika ia mau ia dapat meraihnya, ah tidak… mungkin ia akan pingsan setelah menyentuh benda besi itu.

"Lihat apa?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terlonjak. Cepat-cepat ia berlari kesudut kamar, dan berjongkok seraya memeluk tubunya erat, "_K-kam-mu_, apa kau m-mau me-memb-bunuhku—? A-atau k-ke-keluar-rga k-ku?" Dengan lirih pernyataan lolos dari bibir ranum yang bergetar.

_Pearl-_nya terpejam takut, ia berusaha merapatkan diri pada dinding—hanya semata-mata mencari perlindungan, rasanya dia terhantam rasa _shock_. Takut, takut, dan takut.

_**Kowai.**_

Matanya mencoba mengintip dengan penuh rasa antisipasi kala mendengar suara langkah samar sosok pemuda itu, cahaya mentari yang cukup terang membuat gadis itu dapat melihat jelas wajah sang pemuda yang...

Tampan.

Tapi cepat-cepat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala menatap mata hitam pekat milik sang pemuda, terlihat berbahaya, dan melelehkan. _**Mungkin aku gila jika terpikat pada sosok gila ini.**_

Dengan irama tak teratur ia meremas ujung gaun selututnya yang menghasilkan kerutan-kerutan. Bahkan, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa tangannya telah basah oleh keringat. Yang hanya ada diipikirannya sekarang, pemuda asing berbahaya ini akan melesatkan peluru kepelipisnya. Hanya sebuah ilusi sebenarnya, mengingat pemuda itu mendatanginya dengan tangan kosong. Namun, sang Hyuuga muda ini tetap memiliki 101 dugaan mengancam dari sosok dihadapannya satu ini.

Pemuda itu mencoba berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tingginya, dan mencoba untuk balas menatap _pearl_ cantik itu. Untuk sesaat, Onyx-nya berjelajah memandangi wajah yang tengah merengut takut dihadapannya, "_baka_."

Tak lama ia kembali berdiri dan membelakangi gadis yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya karena takut berlebihan.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Kapan kau bergerak?"

"Santai saja."

"Aku tak perduli, lakukan sekarang."

"Yah, terserah kau saja." Sosok berambut putih itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Gadis itu duduk tegap diranjangnya, menatap _horror_ punggung kokoh pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya memandangi jendela. Kaca jendela itu telah diganti, karena tadi siang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu telah menghancurkannya dengan tendangan super keras miliknya.

_Well_, hotel berbintang selalu memberikan pelayanan ekstra.

"Tidurlah."

"T-tidak mau!"

Pemuda itu berbalik, dan menatap datar gadis itu.

"_W-What's your g-goal?" _gadis itu berusaha menunjukan tatapan garangnya, meskipun hal yang ditangkap oleh lawan bicaranya sungguh berbeda**.**

_**Layaknya kucing yang mengamuk**__. _Pemikiran yang memicu tmbulnya seringai kecil dibibir pemuda itu,**"**_Its a secrets."__** Tidak, mungkin kucing yang merajuk, sou ka?**_

"_H-how dare you! Tell me, n-now_," ucapan lirih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"_I won't."_

"_I said, you-must-tell-me!"_

"_..."_

"Sasuke!" Entah setan apa yang membisikan sampai ia menjerit. Pemuda itu mendesah, dan berjalan mendekat, dan detik itu nyalinya ciut. "_W-what'll y-you do?"_ Gadis itu semakin mundur kala pemuda itu mulai menaiki ranjang.

"_Shut-up_," pemuda itu berbisik, dan menatap dalam-dalam _pearl_ yang tengah dilanda kemarahan itu, dahinya sedikit mengernyit begitu mendapati setetes air mata jatuh dipipi _chubby_ sang gadis. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh air mata itu, namun terhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jika k-kau pelahap maut, bunuh a-a-aku saja, jangan keluargak-ku, onegai." Kelopak matanya sengaja ia turunkan, menutupi bola matanya yang terasa panas. Perlahan, ia mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "ayo bunuh s-saja. Jangan s-sulitkan o-orang tuaku."

"_Baka__**,**_" Pemuda itu bergeser, dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap sekilas jam yang menampilkan angka 23:01. "tidurlah."

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, "_K-ka-mu_, se-selama ini tidur d-dimana?" Diteguk _saliva__**-**_nya ketika sekelebat pemikiran _negative_ muncul diotaknya. Mengapa setiap detik prasangka buruk terhadap sosoknya selalu bertambah?

"Sofa."

"K-kalau begitu c-cepatlah pindah—t-tapi ber-beritahu dulu rah-hasiamu," sesaat ia bersyukur karena pencahayaan ruangan yang minim itu membuat pipinya yang memerah jadi tersamarkan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, reaksi yang diterimanya ialah sang gadis berwajah merah—yang jelas dapat ia lihat dengan penglihatannya yang tajam—tengah duduk tegak dengan kikuk walau tak lama gadis itu juga menoleh padanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terus memperhatikan iris _Pearl_ Hyuuga yang sembab yang juga tengah menatap iris _Onyx_ kebanggaannya. Ia makin mempertajam mata elangnya ketika melihat sebesit rona pada pipi gadis itu, juga bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Tentu saja iris _Pearl_ itu takjub menatap wajah rupawan pemuda berbahaya itu, tak lama ia teringat sebuah novel luar berjenis fiksi yang telah meraih _bestseller_, "apa kau sejenis _vampire_?"

Suasana baru, dan rasanya terkesan bodoh.

Pertanyaan aneh terlontar, bagaikan sebuah ilusi dari wajah rupawan sang Uchiha, gadis disisinya itu kini telah lupa dengan segara prasangka maupun rasa takut yang berlebih untuk sesaat.

_Oh yeah_, pertanyaan bodoh itu menginterupsi pemuda yang tengah menjelajahi wajahnya, cepat-cepat ia menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat kerutan didahi sang Uchiha.

"_Baka_. Itu irasional."

"E-eh, tapi mungkin saja kan? Seperti _Cullen's__family_, mereka para _vampire_ menggunakan pesoleknya untuk memikat korban. Kau juga begitu, kan?" Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat novel karangan Meyer itu.

Lagipula kisahnya memiliki kesamaan, sosok berbahaya disisinya sekarang juga memliki wajah rupawan. _Yeah_, untuk sementara baru bisa sedikit disimpulkan.

"Tidurlah." Pemuda itu bangkit, dan berjalan keluar kamar, sedangkan sang Hyuuga yang tengah asik dalam dunia fantasi tak menyadari sosoknya telah menjauhinya.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Sosok dengan rambut panjang merah muda sepinggang itu tengah duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Disebelahnya tergeletak sebuah _shotgun_ kesayangannya.

Iris _Emerald__**-**_nya yang terkesan hampa itu tengah memandangi sang satelit bumi yang terlihat kecil itu. Tubuh mungil yang berisi itu hanya berbalutkan jubah tidur, tidak mengacuhkan angin malam yang bersimilir menusuk tulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun, wanita itu dapat menyadari hawa orang lain didekatnya. Namun, ia tetap pada posisinya, sama sekali tak perduli dengan pengganggu barunya.

Dibelakangnya, sesosok lelaki tinggi bersandar pada kusen pintu, "kau sendiri?"

"Menyendiri. Pergilah."

Lelaki itu mendesah, dan berjongkok. Ditatapnya dalam diam punggung wanita itu sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya mengelilingi bahu kecil itu. "Sudah tengah malam, istirahatlah."

Gadis—wanita itu tetap _stay_ dengan ekspresi hampanya itu, "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Biar aku yang berjaga, tidurlah." Entah sadar atau tidak, lelaki itu menempelkan batang hidungnya pada leher jenjang wanita itu.

Wanita itu mendesah lelah, "Kau mengganggu, Kakashi. Ambil maskermu, dan menjauhlah."

Lawan bicaraya hanya bergumam. Yang jelas, ia tetap bertahan, bahkan mempertemukan batang hidungnya dengan kulit wanita itu—tepat dileher.

"Err… _Stay away from me, you're so disgusted_." tapi itu hanya sebuah kalimat hampa, dalam dirinya, ia tengah menahan rasa yang baginya sangatlah menjijikan yang bergejolak, menohoknya agar mendesah.

"_Hum? I bet you'll like it_." lelaki berambut perak itu mulai mengangkat rambut wanita itu yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"_What the heck_!" Dengan sigap wanita itu menempelkan sikunya pada perut sang lelaki, bersiap menohoknya, "_I give up. Feeling not good, I'm sleepy._"

_Yup,_ lelaki itu mendesah berat, dan mengalah. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan wanita itu dan mundur, membiarkannya menenteng benda besi kesayangannya, dan melewati dirinya tanpa acuh.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tertidur seperti kerbau, ia mendesah sebal begitu melihat jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukan pukul 09:28.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, dan berjalan perlahan menuju toilet. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berambut basah tengah keluar dari pintu yang ia tuju.

Dengan setelan kesukaan pemuda itu—kemeja putih lengan panjang yang bagian lengannya terlipat, dan celana jeans hitam—dan rambutnya yang basah saja membuat Hinata harus sungguh-sungguh menahan pipinya yang merona.

Mungkin berfantasi semalam memberi sedikit perubahan bagi mental gadis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu melewati gadis yang tengah tersipu itu tak acuh layaknya hanya melihat halusinasi, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal dan mengembungkan pipi _chubby-_nya—Kebiasaan kecilnya. Tak lama, gadis itu memasuk_i _toilet.

Seperkian menit, akhirnya gadis itu keluar dengan baju handuknya, helaian rambut _Indigo-_nya, serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menggerak-gerakan _pan_ yang didalamnya terdapat beribu-ribu butir nasi yang tengah bergulat. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat ketika mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar.

"_E-eto_, a-aku tak punya baju," Sejujurnya, sangat memalukan berkata seperti itu, terlebih pada seorang pria. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memakai pakaian yang sama selama 3 hari berturut-turut?

"Pakai kaosku saja."

Dan tanpa memenunggu, gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat kearah kamar. Tak lama, terdengar "a-aku izin m-membu-buka tasmu!"

Sasuke menatap barang sesaat punggung kecil itu dan menghela nafas. Pandangannya risih sekarang.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"_Shimura Sai desu, yoroshiku ne, senpai_." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang tertutupi kelopaknya, sedangkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tetap menatap datar layar kecil pada interkom kamarnya.

"Divisi?"

"Awalnya pencari informasi, divisi III, namun karena bakatku bisa dibilang _excellent_ aku dipindahkan langsung kedivisi I,"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, diliriknya sekilas pintu kamar sebelum pada akhirnya membukakan pintu, dan memberikan sambutan pasifnya, "_Make sure, I can't trust you_."

Pemuda _albino_ itu kembali tersenyum, tak lama ia memberikan sebuah _file_ yang diambilnya dari tas dipunggungnya, "Apa aku boleh masuk, _senpai_?"

Setelah selesai menelisir file dengan seksama, Uchiha itu kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Uchiha itu akhirnya melepas rantai pintu, dan mundur untuk memberikan jalan agar pemuda bernama Sai itu dapat masuk, mengingat ia bahkan belum melepas rantai pintu saat berkomunikasi—menginterogasi singkat sosok yang mengklaim sebagai juniornya itu.

"Uchiha _senpai_, kau sudah dengar rencana akan pindah kemana?" Si _albino_ itu kembali tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya dengan kelopak mata.

Kaki kanan Uchiha itu mendorong pintu agar tertutup, tangan kirinya dengan cepat terangkat, menempelkan bibir Bareta kesayangannya pada pelipis pemuda albino itu, "_with me_, _fake smile is prohibited._"

Sai melirik benda besi cantik itu yang menempel dipelipisnya, "Wakatta—."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dua pasang _onyx_ itu menatap obyek baru yang menginterupsi cengkrama singkatnya, gadis beriris _Pearl_ yang tengah terbelalak.

"K-kau Sasuke, j-jangan macam-m-macam."

Pemuda itu menurunkan benda kesayangannya, dan menatap gadis itu datar. "Dari mana celana itu?" Dipandanginya obyek itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan pergerakan hemat _**onyx-**_nya. Rambut kusut yang lembab, dengan kaos putih kebesaran, dan celana pendek yang nyaris tertutup oleh kaos.

_**Sialan kau Shimura.. hadiah tambahan, ya.**_

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, diliriknya celana pendek ketat setengah pahanya yang ia kenakan, rona merah menjuluri pipinya, "i-ini aku pakai k-kemarin," ia memberi jeda dengan menarik nafas panjang, " yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"_Ohayou, pretty girl_. Kau terlihat manis—," baru saja pemuda itu ingin mengeluarkan _fake smilenya_ lagi, tapi tertahan begitu mendapati tinjuan kencang pada belakang kepalanya.

"_**BAKA**_!" Suara kasar pemuda, dan lengkingan gadis itu menyatu begitu mengatakan hal yang sama, menghasilkan keduanya saling menatap _awkward_.

Sempat terpikirkan, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke bersifat kikuk?

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Sarapan itu berlangsung tak begitu lama, hanya Hinata-lah yang terlihat tegang disana. Sosok yang mengaku sebagai Shimura Sai hanya meneguk secangkir _coffee_nya dengan tenang, sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"30 menit lagi pesawat berangkat, _senpai_."

"Sudah diurus?"

"_Excellent__**,**_ sampai barang bawaan tak perlu dicemaskan."

"Tunggu! M-maksud kalian… A-apa?"

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berdiri, "siap-siap. 10 menit lagi kita berangkat." Dengan langkah lebarnya ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Haa?" Dengan gaya dramatisnya, gadis itu menjatuhkan sendok dari tangannya, cepat-cepat ia bangkit, dan mengikuti pemuda itu dengan lontaran protes.

Well, sayang sekali, gadis itu tetap harus mengikuti perintah. Sedangkan Sai menatap punggung Hinata sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Duduk manis dikursi belakang _**Aston Martin one-77**_, bukankah seharusnya sangat menyenangkan? Namun, perasaan berbeda terus saja menguar dari gadis itu.

Kejadian malang ini berawal dari hadirnya ia di acara pertunangan sahabatnya, lalu ia dibius, dan diculik saat listrik padam. Mengetahui bahwa penculik ini ternyata gila, dan punya tiga senjata sekaligus. Tujuannya masih rahasia. Ia diawasi 24 jam oleh pemuda gila itu, dan yang terakhir,

Membawanya ke Kanazawa.

Tidak ada ekspresi kegembiraan kala melintasi jalanan Kanzawa itu, _well_, meski sekarang sepi karena melintasi desa kecil. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya, dan menatap tajam bergantian dua orang pemuda dikursi depan secara bergantian.

Pemuda _albino_ itu mengambil geretan, dan _cigarette case_, lalu membukanya, "_a smoke, senpai_?" Diambilnya sebatang, menyalakan geretan, dan membakarnya.

"_I don't smoke_."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "_I only smoke rarely myself_." menghisap rokoknya sesaat sebelum meniupkan asap dalam mulutnya.

"_Did you stress_?" Uchiha itu melirik singkat junior disebelahnya, jarinya menekan tombol pembuka kaca jendela itu.

"_Yeah, a little_," _Onyx_ datarnya tak pernah berpaling dari spion mobil itu. Dalam diam, ia memandangi _Porsche 918 Spyder silver_ sejauh 10 meter dibelakang itu. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam lagi rokoknya, seraya mencoba melihat pengemudi mobil itu.

_**Terlalu mencolok untuk kendaraan pengint—ah, begitu, ya?**_

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Uh, penginapan mungil?" Gadis itu bergumam remeh seraya memandang sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar penginapan. Sejujurnya, lega juga memikirkan bahwa ia tak harus terkurung dalam hotel kelas atas. Pergantian suasana, dan Hinata suka itu.

"Masuk, dan jangan keluar." _Onyx_ pemuda itu menatap punggung gadis dihadapannya, tentu dengan bisikan intimidasinya.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah ranjang, dan tersenyum. _**Mungkin istirahat sebentar**_. Tak lama ia berbalik menatap pemuda tinggi itu, "kalau aku keluar… b-bagaimana?"

Uchiha itu terdengar tak terlalu menanggapi, "sebuah peluru akan tembus kepahamu." Tanpa babibu, ia keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar itu, mengabaikan protesan kesal sang gadis.

Tak lama ia menghampiri ruang tamu, dan langsung duduk dihadapan juniornya, "kenapa harus disini?"

"Ia bilang lebih baik membawanya kedaerah yang terisolisir."

"Kanazawa bukanlah tempat terisolisir. Kenapa dia mengirimmu?"

"setidaknya ini pedesaan—," ia mengangkat bahu. "—ia terlalu cemas, lagipula bukankah 2 orang hebat lebih baik dari 1?"

_Onyx_, dan _onyx_ saling beradu pandang.

"Divisi lain?"

"Beberapa akan datang esok hari bersama beberapa orang dari divisi I."

"Situasi?"

"Baik. Ia bilang lebih baik membawanya menjauh dulu," Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, "kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau terus berkordinasi langsung dengannya, _senpai_?"

"Aku menemukan alat penyadap biologis. Alat itu akan lenyap sendirinya setelah 24 jam."

"… Hmp," pemuda dengan rambut klimiks itu menunduk, "khukhukhu…"

"Apa yang kau kekehkan, Shimura?"

Mendengar nada mengancam seniornya, mau tak mau pemuda itu menahannya, "_well_, kau tidaklah seperti yang lain, senpai. Tak kusangka, kau lengah." Seringaian bermain dibibir Sai.

Uchiha itu menyeringai, "jangan banyak bicara, bocah."

"Baik, baik. Lagipula, kita harus menyusun rencana. Aku sudah merasakan mereka sejak kita keluar hotel."

"_Porsche silver_, _chevrolet_ hitam, mereka melempar kail. Tempat inap mereka berjarak 350 m di Timur hotel." Matanya menyipit, terlihat fokus. Dihampirinya sebotol Blood merry, dan menyajikannya.

"Ya, Aku telah lama memfokuskan diri, kelompok itu dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi, buronan kelahiran Hokkaido, juga bandar senjata. HK tak pernah membiarkan hidup rekan kerjanya setelah bekerja dalam satu misi."

"Aku tahu,—sumber informan rahasia."

"Kau terlalu_ introvert_, _senpai_." Pemuda itu menatap bosan lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimanapun, aku masih meragukanmu." Uchiha itu berdiri, dan berjalan kearah jendela, diintipnya sedikit keadaan diluar sana.

"Aku tidak akan berkhianat, sumpahku. Apa yang kau takutkan, Uchiha _senpai_?"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berbalik, dan bersandar pada dinding disebelah jendela, "hn, Haruno Sakura, _perhaps_." _Onyx_nya menatap dingin pemuda yang tengah terdiam kaku.

Rahangnya mengeras, tapi cepat-cepat ia mendesah, dan menatap _onyx_ milik seniornya serius, "aku melaksanakan misi karenanya. Kau boleh membidik kalau kulanggar sumpahku."

Uchiha itu menyeringai, "dengan senang hati."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Tenten yang memulai—."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Wanita itu tengah mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_, dan merapikan _blazer_nya.

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, "Iie, tapi—."

"Berhenti beromong-kosong, Kakashi. Aku bergabung sebagai anggota, bukan peliharaanmu!"

"_Pet_?"

"Ya! Kau selalu banyak mengatur hidupku! Aku bukan hewan peliharaanmu." Wanita itu mendesis seraya menatap tajam lelaki bermasker itu.

Lelaki itu membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sesuatu… Yang sulit dijelaskan. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati wanita dihadapannya, "kau tidak ikut misi ini. Tugasmu hanya mengurusnya setelah ia sampai dimarkas sementara."

"Sudah kubilang—."

"Ini perintah."

Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu. Sesaat ia berhenti begitu ingin membuka pintu. "Terserah kau, lah!"

**Brak!**

Sebuah bantingan kasar terdengar memekakan telinga. Lelaki itu mendesah, sedangkan seorang lagi diruangan itu tersentak, "kenapa dengan Saku-_chan, chief_?"

"Tenten, lakukan sesuai strategi tadi."

Gadis itu mengangguk, toh karena gadis itu tak begitu peduli dengan gadis berambut merah muda, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan bergegas menjalankan tugasnya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menatap serat-serat kayu pada pintu itu seksama, walau sebenarnya otaknya tengah mengolah hal lain.

Tak lama ia putuskan untuk pergi menghampiri wanita cantik itu dikamarnya. Sepertinya Haruno Sakura harus memikirkan cara lain selain mengunci kamarnya secara manual, karena lelaki itu memiliki seluruh kunci kamar penginapan itu.

Lelaki itu melepas maskernya, dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang itu.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Lelaki itu terus berjalan, dan menaiki ranjang tanpa peduli dengan protesan, dan makian yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan para kedua pergelangan kaki, wanita itu langsung berada pada posisi terbaring, sedangkan lelaki itu tengah mengambil posisi baru.

Kedua lengan kekarnya bagai jerat di sisi kanan, dan kiri tubuh mungil namun berlekuk indah wanita itu.

Wanita itu menggeram, dan menatap langsung mata lelaki diatasnya tajam, "menjauh, Kakashi!"

Tanpa babibu, dalam hitungan detik tipis mungil wanita itu telah bersentuhan dengan bibir lelaki bernama Kakashi itu. Tanpa mengindahkan rontaan wanita dibawahnya, ia terus menekan, dan menekan bibirnya.

Beberapa kali ia melumat bibir manis itu, dan menggigitnya. Wanita itu sendiri paham niat awal Kakashi hanya untuk berdamai, dan menenangkan wanita itu. Tapi inilah keburukan Kakashi.

Lelaki itu bahkan menjadi bersemangat menyerang dirinya, bukan menenangkan, bahkan setelah wanita itu berhenti meronta agar pemuda itu berhenti, hasilnya nihil.

Ia berusaha agar tidak kalah, mencoba menahan erangan, dan desah yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu, juga menahan gerak tubuhnya agar pemuda diatasnya tidak melakukan lebih.

Sayang sekali, wanita itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tangan-tangan kekar lelaki itu lebih berkuasa sekarang, dan mulai menjelajahinya. Sepertinya, ia harus mengalah, dan pasrah.

Kakashi sudah diluar kendalinya. Kala laki-laki itu melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, dan melakukan hal lebih. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengeluarkan suara nafas tak beraturan, serta desah kala mendapati perlakuan pemimpinnya itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Sa..suke, apa aku sudah boleh keluar?" Gadis itu berjongkok lemas disebelah pintu itu seraya lemas. Jam telah menunjukan 02.58 sedangkan perutnya telah berbunyi.

Pemuda itu berhenti mengelap Magnumnya, dan menjawab santai, "terserah."

"Tidak ditembak, kan?"

Pemuda albino yang mendengarnya pun tergelak, dan berbisik, "bukankah kemarin ia minta eksekusi mati? Mengapa takut ditembak?"

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu seraya membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan kosakata kesukaannya, "Hn."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Kakashi tersenyum puas melihat wanita yang kini tengah berjelajah ke dunia mimpi disampingnya. Dengan kepala yang bersandar dilengannya, sedangkan diatas perutnya terulur lengan mungil yang tengah memeluknya.

Mungkin ia terlalu kejam, membiarkan wanita itu kalah telak—bahkan menyiksanya sampai tak bertenaga, dan terlelap begitu cepat—, namun hal inilah yang ia dapatkan setelah melakukan ritualnya.

Perlahan, ia meletakan kepala wanita itu pada lengan kiri atasnya, dan melingkarkan lengan panjangnya itu pada bahu wanita cantik itu, dan mengecup dahinya.

Tak lama, ia mencoba menutup kedua matanya, dan menyusul wanita itu dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Pemuda bernama Sai itu menyesap _filter_ rokoknya sekali, dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat mulut. Tak lama ia menekan rokok yang sudah memendek itu pada asbak diatas meja.

_Onyx-nya_ berkelana memandangi ruang depan itu. Didalam pikirannya tengah membuat strategi _excellent_ yang akan ia sampaikan pada seniornya.

**Ting tong…**

**Ting tong…**

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada seberkas amplop coklat besar yang entah isinya apa tergeletak tepat didepan pintu.

Otak dengan cepat bekerja. Ini hanya sebuah rumah sewaan, dan pasti yang menginap orang yang berbeda-beda. _Thereby_, pasti amplop besar itu diperuntukan untuk mereka.

Sebelum ia memungut, dipastikan sekelilingnya dengan pergerakan _onyx_ yang tak mencolok. Mata elangnya menyapu jalanan dihadapannya, dan beberapa rumah penginapan lain.

Cepat-cepat ia memungut, dan kembali memasuki penginapan.

Tak ada cap pos. Surat yang dikirimkan langsung. Sesaat ia membeku kala melihat isinya, secarik kertas penuh degan tulisan tangan yang belum ia baca, dan sebuah foto cetakan lama dengan ukuran besar seseorang.

Haruno Sakura. Begitu yang tertulis disudut kiri bawah foto.

Sosok wanita yang terpotret dengan senyuman ceria yang terpatri dibibirnya. Kembali ia merasakan dadanya sesak yang aneh.

Cepat-cepat ia membaca surat itu.

**The P, near yours**

**The guns will answer all**

**Let accomplish our emotion**

**XXX**

**Bloody satan**

Pemuda itu menunjukan kerutan setelah membaca surat yang ditulis dengan pena merah itu.

Satu hal yang terus terlintas dikepalanya, ini adalah tulisan tangan Sakura. Ya, ia sangatlah hafal.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia cepat-cepat menyimpan amplop itu dalam saku mantelnya, dan menyiapkan pistol beserta pelurunya.

Sesaat ia menyeringai. _**Strategy**_**, ya**. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dalam saku, dan melarikan jari-jarinya dengan cepat pada _LCD touch screen_ itu. Tak sampai 30 detik ia kembalikan benda tipis itu kedalam mantelnya.

Ia perlu memastikan, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran, dan perhitungannya sejak tadi. Gegabah? Egois? Tidak professional?

Taruhan.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Lelaki itu terbangun begitu merasakan pergerakan pada lengan kirinya. Matanya memandangi sosok yang baru saja merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu tetap terdiam, tidak menghempaskan tangan kekar yang memeluknya, atau memprotes lelaki yang masih ia peluk dengan lemah itu.

Yang jelas, tak ada cahaya pada matanya. Hanya tatapan hampa sang _Emerald_ yang tengah memadangi langit-langit kamar. Kakashi mendesah, mengapa selalu tatapan itu yang ia tunjukan padanya?

Mengapa pandangan tak berdaya itu yang selalu ia berikan setelah penyatuan tubuh dua insan itu. Mengapa tak sepercik pun ada ekspresi senang atau bahkan senyuman tipis. Mengapa?

Bahkan, lelaki itu lebih memilih wanita itu berteriak marah padanya, setidaknya percikan emosi mengisi kekosongan _Emerald__**-**_nya. Namun sekarang, ia hanya terdiam tanpa adanya gerangan ingin bergerak ataupun berbicara.

"Maaf menyakitimu lagi," sesaat, ia merasa aneh. Hingga sekarang ucapaan 'maaf' masih belum bisa bersahabat dengannya, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku… Tidak tahu." Lagi, hanya gumaman tanpa penekanan dimana-mana.

"Kupikir, kau mau mendengarkanku bicara."

"…"

"Sakit?"

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"…"

Lelaki itu membuang muka pada akhirnya, kesal, dan bingung, serta kecewa dan geram melanda begitu perkataannya tak pernah dibalas dengan baik, dan ini selalu terjadi.

Take it on the dog. Andai yang dihadapi bukanlah Haruno Sakura, ia pasti akan memutilasinya hingga tak terdevinisi bentuknya. Harga dirinya dipermainkan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Dengan cepat ia menarik dagu wanita itu, dan memandang lurus _Emerald__**-**_nya.

"Eto, mungkin…" iamemiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa minat, "Kedamaian."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Dengan cepat lelaki itu membalas.

"…" Tak lama, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Membuat kerutan didahi lelaki itu makin dalam.

"Katakan sesuatu."

"…" Wanita itu hanya menatap hampa bola mata lawannnya.

"Apapun, kau cukup katakan."

"…"

"Aku menunggu,"

"Kakashi,"

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan shotgunku, …. dan tempelkan mulutnya didada kiriku." Tanpa perubahan mimik wajah, ataupun penekanan nada ia berujar.

"Menyedihkan."

Gadis itu tertawa miris, "begitulah."

"Kau gila—." Ia bahkan harus memijat pelipisnya, "—itu yang kau sebut damai?" Matanya berkilat marah menatap _Emerald_ kosong itu.

Wanita itu mendesah perlahan, dan mencoba untuk terduduk. Lelaki itu melepaskan lilitan tangannya, dan membiarkan kemauan wanita itu.

Ditatapnya punggung polos wanita yang tengah memeluk erat selimut, menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka seluruhnya. Beberapa bekas seperti goretan, dan cengkraman menghiasi beberapa bagian pada punggung mungilnya yang tak terlindungi rambut panjang acak-acakannya.

Warna merah, dan bagian lengan atasnya yang nyaris biru membentuk cengkraman terlihat jelas. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyalahkan diri begitu mengetahui ia menyiksa wanita itu lagi—meski banyak orang berujar bahwa bekas seperti itu wajar.

Ia bukanlah pria awam yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh. Istilah one night stand selalu menyertainya—meski telah berubah semenjak kehadiran gadis merah muda itu—, rasa bercinta yang tak memuaskan, masih ada sisi yang tak tersampaikan.

Namun jika bersama gadis ini, segalanya berbeda.

Terkadang sulit dibayangkan, orang yang bersifat keras bahkan nyaris seperti _psyco_ layaknya Kakashi dapat bersifat posesif yang begitu menyeramkan. Bukankah manusia berdarah dingin layaknya dia **seharusnya** tak mempermasalahkan luka kecil ataupun kata hati?

Ya, hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui.

Kakashi bingung—terlalu bingung, rasanya ia membenci dirinya sendiri, tapi ia juga kesal pada wanita itu. Bahkan, sifat menggelikan itu muncul hanya untuk wanita itu. Entah, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa itu terjadi. Ia begitu membenci sifat anehnya satu itu.

Dan detik itu ia sadari bahwa itulah kelemahannya, dan suatu saat akan menjadi _boomerang_, ia harus hati-hati akan yang satu itu.

Suara isak samar mulai terdengar dikamar itu. Lagi, isakan yang membuat dirinya semakin depresi. Cepat-cepat ia duduk, dan memeluknya.

Oh, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika menjadi Sakura? Apa yang kalian lakukan jika terjangkit virus aneh layaknya Kakashi?

Yang jelas kebisuan wanita itu membuat sosok laki-laki itu frustasi. Ia mencoba menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi wanita itu lalu menatap lurus kearah _Emerald_ itu.

"_Sorry, I'm so sorry_," suara beratnya mengalun begitu saja, "tunggu, aku ambilkan pakaianmu."

Tanpa mengacuhkan dirinya yang benar-benar polos, lelaki itu memunguti pakaian wanita itu, dan meletakannya pada keranjang pakaian kotor.

Segera ia mengenakan baju handuk, dan mengambil sebuah gaun tidur, dan pakaian lainnya. Diletakkannya pakaian itu dihadapan sang wanita.

"Pakailah."

"…"

Dengan desahan berat, ia mulai bergerak, dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Wanita itu hanya membisu. Layaknya seorang pemilik dengan bonekanya—mungkin ini mirip dengan kisah cinta sang pengrajin boneka Sasori dengan karya bonekanya.

Lelaki itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau lapar? Kupesankan makanan, ya?"

Sesaat ekspresi wanita itu berubah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Semakin lama, matanya makin tidak fokus, dan berusaha mengingat lebih dalam.

Lelaki dihadapannya mengernyit cemas melihat tatapan tak fokus yang jarang ia lihat, jangan bilang wanita ini jadi depresi karena ulahnya. "Saku—?!"

Ia terdiam kala_Emerald_ wanita itu menatap wajahnya seksama, terus, dan semakin intens. Nyaris ia tersentak begitu dengan perlahan wanita itu mengangkat, dan menempelkan telapak tangan hangat pada pipinya.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan membuka mulutnya, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap iris _Emerald_ itu lurus, "ya?"

"Kenapa… Kau berbuat baik padaku?"

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Ano, a-apa kau punya… uang?"

"Hn?"

"_Iie_, aku h-hanya ingin makan diluar," gumaman pelan meluncur dibibirnya, pipi kirinya yang _chubby_ sampai sekarang masih mencium meja makan kayu itu. "Tak bisakah?"

Pemuda itu mematikan _stove_, "Mau makan apa?"

"_Pasta_." Yah, dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya sepiring pasta yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Sai saja yang pesan." Pemuda itu berjalan keruang depan, tapi tak nampak batang hidung pemuda _albino_ itu. Ia terdiam mendapati ruang kosong itu, dan cepat kembali kedapur.

"Uh, ada apa?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Makan dirumah saja."

"Aku sedang ingin _pasta_,onegai."

"Kubuatkan saja."

"T-Tapi aku ingin m-makan diluar," Mungkin gadis itu sedikit gila, mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada seorang pemuda bengis. Bahkan sampai matanya berkaca-kaca pun pemuda _cruel_ tidak akan peduli. "Ayolaaaah,"

Yang jelas sekarang pemuda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh melihat tatapan gadis itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"_Yup, nice shot_, Tenten." Gadis beriris coklat susu itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat jarum bius itu menembus tengkuk pemuda itu, ia tersenyum cerah, dan melanjutkan, "biasakan minum alkohol, ya?"

Gadis itu menjentikan jarinya, tak lama 2 pemuda datang.

"Ikat, dan tutup mulutnya. Letakan saja dipekarangan penginapan mereka."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Dengan senyuman puas gadis itu meletakan _Hashi-nya_, "benar-benar enak!"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar, "sudah selesai?"

"Tunggu, k-kenapa kau tidak makan? Uangnya kurang?" Gadis itu berbisik seraya menatap serius.

"Pesan kalau masih lapar."

"Aku sudah kenyang!" Bibir penuhnya menggerutu, terlihat sedikit berminyak.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah manis itu selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit, "lap bibirmu." Dan berjalan kearah kasir.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengelapnya dengan tisu, dan berusaha menahan agar pipinya bisa berhenti memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan etika ketika menyantap makanan?

Gadis itu memandang sekeliling restoran kecil itu, sesaat _Pearl-_nya berhenti begitu mendapati sesosok gadis cantik dengan iris coklat tersenyum bersemangat padanya.

Otaknya tak cukup cepat bekerja, yang jelas pemuda Uchiha telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan menariknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Sasuke, ke-kenapa sampai sekarang kau b-belum—," ia menarik nafas, "—membunuhku?" Gadis itu memelintiri ujung kaosnya gugup.

"…"

"K-kenapa? Bahkan kau malah terus menerus membuatkanku makanan. Kenapa berbuat baik seperti itu? Padahal, penculik-penculik di tv tidak seperti itu." Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat serial anime yang ia tonton bulan lalu.

Ia bahkan sempat mengernyit, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia yang notabenenya pemalu dapat dengan mudah merasa dekat dengan lelaki asing itu.

"Keluargamu baru bayar setengah." Nada suaranya benar-benar datar.

"Eh? Mereka sudah… I-itu tidak boleh!"

"Berisik—."

**Blar!**

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menginjak rem begitu mobil itu melaju berputar mengerikan. Gadis disampingnya kuat-kuat memegangi _safety belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya.

_**Ban pecah? Strange**_**.** "Tunggu disin—."

**DOR DOR**

**Prang!**

"Kyaaa~"

Kaca belakang itu pecah begitu mendapati tembakan _shotgun_.

_**Tadi itu berbahaya sekali,**_ "_Shit_!" Pemuda itu cepat mengeluarkan Baretanya. Namun, sepertinya terlambat.

Sesosok gadis tengah berdiri didepan mobilnya seraya menodong _shotgun_ kearah wajahnya, dan menyeringai. Ia berteriak lantang, "berikan dia padaku, atau kupecahkan kepalamu."

Situasi menyusahkan, jika ia tembak langsung dada kiri wanita itu, kaca depan akan pecah, kemungkinan terluka gadis disampingnya cukup besar. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan seonggok mayat, atau bagaimana cara ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan santai kalau ban depan mobilnya pecah.

Dalam waktu seperkian detik pemuda itu melepaskan_ lock_ kunci, "Kau, ikuti dia."

"E-eh… Ti-tidak mau." Air mata gadis itu meleleh.

"Kubilang Cepat."

"A-a-aaah. T-tapi.. Hiks." tangan gadis itu bergetar memegangi pintu.

"Keluar, kujemput nanti." Bisikan tenang itu mengalun sedikit menenangkan perasaan kacau yang gadis itu rasakan, entah kenapa pemuda itu bisa berbisik dengan tenang sedari tadi.

"K-kau h-harus—hiks, janji." Tangannya yang gemetar hebat itu bergerak, membuka pintu.

"Hn."

"_Come on lady, time is money_." Wajah cantiknya tersenyum senang, dan melirik sedikit pada sosok yang tengah bergetar hebat itu.

"T-t-tunggu—hiks. J-jangan temb-bak. K-kalau kau t-tembak, a-aku—aku, a-akan bunuh diri!" Kalimat sesegukannya diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris.

Gadis itu terdiam, dan kembali tersenyum, "Baik, aku tak akan tembak."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan membawanya pergi dengan _jaguar_ yang berada disamping kiri mobil pemuda itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda tengah mengamati tiap pergerakan mereka berdua hingga mobil itu menjauh.

_**Sudah, berarti tinggal…**_

**Dzing! Dzing!**

**Clak! Clak!**

Benar, tinggal _**sniper**_ yang tengah menembaki sebuah titik berbahaya, tangki bensin. Dalam seperkian detik mobil idaman para manusia itu telah diselimuti kobaran oranye terang diiringi bunyi ledakan keras sebagai pembuka.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu masih terdiam diruangannya seraya memejamkan mata. Benar, mengapa aku berbuat semua itu padanya?

"_**Kenapa… Kau berbuat baik padaku?"**_

"_**Aku…tidak tahu."**_

_**Wanita itu terdiam, dan menurunkan tangannya.**_

"_**T-tunggu, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."**_

"_**Tapi, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."**_

"_**Kau bertanya kau juga yang harus dengarkan jawabannya."**_

_**Sesaat iris wanita itu bertemu dengan milik Kakashi, walau selanjutnya wanita itu memutuskan kontaknya.**_

Ia menghela nafasnya, "menggelikan."

**Tok tok.**

"Masuk."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya begitu melihat sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya tengah tersenyum senang, "_**mission complete**_."

"_Doko_?"

"Kuberikan pada Saku-_**chan, chief**_."

"_**Well done,**_ Tenten." Pemuda itu berdiri, dan membuka laci mejanya. Dikeluarkan tas tenteng kecil, dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. "Itu _**gift**_. Kau boleh berbagi dengan Lee."

Gadis itu terseyum cerah begitu melihat tumpukan uang didalamnya, "_**Arigatou, chief. Anyway**_, Lee belum kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Tidak ada kabar dari dua orang itu?" Pemuda itu berkerut _**stress**_.

"Ya, tapi bersabarlah. Sasuke memang sedikit sulit dihubungi karena penyadapan kemarin, tapi Sai baru-baru ini saja." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas.

"Cepat cari kabar! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Tenang sedikit, Neji. Malam ini beberapa rekan dari divisi I, dan II akan dikirim."

"Kau ikut?"

"Masih ada yang perlu kuurus."

"Kalau kau tak ikut biar aku saja!"

"_**Mendokudasai**_. Baik, biar aku yang pergi."

* * *

***** TSUZUKU *****

* * *

**Next Part :**

"Berhenti atau kutembak."

"L-lalu?"

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan sejarahmu padaku."

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menggelikan."

"Kau juga membunuh orang yang ia sayang. Kau jahat, Kakashi."

"Itu tidak adil!"

_**Vocabulary**_ :

Doko : Dimana

Dore : Siapa

Emerald : Zamrud

Mendokudasai : Merepotkan (phrase khas Shikamaru)

A/N :

SEBELUMNYA SAYA MOHON MAAF, JIKA KEMARIN SAYA MEMBUAT READERS SEKALIAN SEMPAT KESAL TERHADAP KECEROBOHAN YANG SEBENARNYA DEMI TUHAN TIDAK SENGAJA TERJADI ;-;

BERAWAL DARI SAYA YANG TERBURU-BURU PUBLISH NEW STORY, SAYA SEPERTINYA SALAH MENKLIK DAFTAR FF YANG BELUM SEMPAT KEPUBLISH (ATAU TEPATNYA TER-REPLACE)

Setelah saya iseng cek acc saya lewat google search, saya kaget dan langsung mem-publishnya. Jujur saya shock. Begitu kisah singkat kemarin yang saya ingin sampaikan. Berhubung saya masih newbie, saya mohon maaf senpai-tachi… selanjutnya saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi

**MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK KESALAHAN KEMARIN, SEMOGA FANFIC INI DAPAT DITERIMA SEBAGAI UCAPAN MAAF SEKALIGUS BAYARAN HUTANG.**

PS :

Yosh, saya muncul dengan fanfic action perdana.

Awalnya, saya mau buat fanfic ini bertema hard action, tapi semakin saya baca ulang malah mengarah kemasalah percintaan—lagipula saya masih sulit membuat hard-action

Ah, juga untuk adegan KakaSaku disini, kalau agakk lebay mohon maaf *ojigi* +_+ saya berusaha memasukan sifat Thinking beserta kaku dalam Chara Kakashi

Berhubung saya masih newbie diFFn, yoroshiku, ne!

**Read and Review : Support yang dibutuhkan untuk proses penulisan sebuah cerita, terlebih untuk saya ^^**

_**Mohon tulis kesan dan pesan anata-tachi setelah membaca chapter ini.**_

**Regard,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts just borrow from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating for the warn**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because it's sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Little Conversation**

"Tidak ada kabar dari dua orang itu?" Pemuda itu berkerut _stress_.

"Ya, tapi bersabarlah. Sasuke memang sedikit sulit dihubungi karena penyadapan kemarin, tapi Sai baru-baru ini saja." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas.

"Cepat cari kabar! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Tenang sedikit, Neji. Malam ini beberapa rekan dari divisi I, dan II akan dikirim."

"Kau ikut?"

" Masih ada yang perlu ku-urus."

"Kalau kau tak ikut biar aku saja!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menghela nafas, "_Mendokudasai_."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang tak begitu megah nampak sesosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ tengah duduk disebuah ranjang. Wajahnya tak berhenti memancarkan raut cemas. Diremas-remasnya kaos putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Isi kepalanya monoton, belum berubah sejak ia tiba—kapan pemuda itu datang, dan menyelamatkannya serta keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

Diseberangnya, berdiri sosok lain; seorang wanita bertubuh langsing. Wanita dengan warna rambut merah muda itu menatap dingin dirinya semenjak tadi—atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut sinis. Diperhatikannya tubuh mungil berisi milik Hinata, dan mendecih.

"E-eh?"

"Terlalu tebar pesona."

Hinata terhenyak dan menunduk, "I-ini..." Gadis itu terdiam memandangi kaos yang ia kenakan. Gelombang kesedihan muncul begitu mengingat wajah pemuda tadi yang begitu tenang.

_Pearl-_nya beralih memandangi wanita dihadapannya. Hinata sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan perilaku wanita asing yang terlihat cantik itu. Tubuhnya indah dan Hinata begitu menyukai warna mata si rambut permen karet itu. Hanya saja, wanita asing itu tengah memainkan jari-jarinya diatas benda yang jarang sekali ia lihat; _shotgun_. Berbahaya dan asing. Hinata tersenyum getir, mungkin hanya dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa mengenakan senjata dijaman penuh mafia ini.

_Pearl_-nya menjelajahi wajah wanita cantik itu sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang mulai ia mengerti dibalik ekspresi dingin itu. Ia menarik nafas, dan mencoba untuk tenang, "_ano_—."

"Diam." _Emerald_-nya menatap tajam _Pearl_ itu, sedangkan sang gadis terus menatap intens sepasang _Emerald_ indah lawan bicaranya. Sakura dapat menangkap gelombang kegetiran sosok dihadapannya-pun mendengus, dan beralih memandang kearah jendela; Langit penuh awan, dengan ribuan tetes air yang bejatuhan menyentuh permukaan bumi. Setidaknya ini hiburan untuknya dalam hari-hari sepinya.

Sedangkan untuk sosok berbalutkan kaos longgar itu terdiam. Dalam hati berupaya meyakinkan perasaannya dan berusaha lebih percaya diri. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus bergerak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuruni ranjang menghampiri wanita cantik itu. Sedangkan wanita itu menatap kesal, dan mengangkat _shotgun-_nya,

"Berhenti disana."

Gadis itu terus berjalan, mengabaikan ancaman berbahaya hingga bibir shotgun menempel di dadanya. Ia berhenti, dan menatap wajah mungil sosok dihadapannya itu. Sedikit terkesiap sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "_sou, kirei neesan_."

"Kau bukan _imouto_-ku, jangan memanggilku sebutan aneh!" Dahi wanita itu mengernyit tak suka, "Kembali ketempatmu, pendek!"

Hinata tersentak, hatinya bergetar takut namun dengan cepat ditepisnya. Ia tak mungkin terbunuh sekarang—setidaknya ia seoang sandera sampai detik ini. "Tapi aku ingin punya seorang _anesan_ dari dulu," Rona merah menjalari pipi _chubby_-nya. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum tulus.

Sakura terdiam, bukan karena pujian itu. Selama ia hidup, pujian cantik selalu menemaninya, tapi senyuman tulus itu...

Hanya kedua orang tua, dan seseorang yang pernah memberikannya.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu mendelik tajam, "Chi, kau mau merayuku lalu keluar dari sini? Maaf saja."

"_Iie_," gadis itu berjalan mundur, dan duduk ditepi ranjang, "aku memang sangat ingin keluar dari tempat asing ini, tapi bukan dengan cara merayu." Ia berkata lirih, senyum ironi terukir samar kala _Pearl_-nya memandangi telapak tangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat dagunya sesaat dan terdiam, "Seseorang telah berjanji padaku," Hinata berusaha mengingat, _Pearl_ indah itu menerawang. Seulas senyum hangat terukir tanpa ia sadari, "ia bilang akan menjemputku. Tapi, karena itu aku merasa tak berguna. A-aku... ingin pergi dari sini, setidaknya aku akan berusaha."

Sakura tertawa sesaat, kenapa dengan gadis dihadapannya? Pernyataannya tadi seolah-olah menyatakan jika ia tengah memainkan drama kanak-kanak—atau mungkin drama romans picisan. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, mungkin waktu-mu sudah tak lama lagi. Jadilah lebih rasional, ini bukan drama anak-anak, sayang."

"_Sou ne_?" gadis itu kembali ketempat semulanya, bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kenapa?" _Emerald_-nya kosong dan melanjutkan, "Kau takut mati, kan?" tak ada penekanan pada gumaman-nya.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, mati seperti itu memang tak menyenangkan. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang akan-ku peroleh," ia mengangkat wajahnya—memandangi langit-langit kamar dan menerawang, "Tak perlu membayar tebusanku, setidaknya beban keluargaku sebagian terangkat. Dari TV aku belajar beberapa hal; orang-orang asing seperti kalian akan melakukan pemerasan yang tak berperasaan." Ia menunduk sesaat dan berpikir lebih bebal. "Orang tuaku akan berhenti mencemaskan dimana aku berada,

"Hanabi masih memiliki Neji-_nii_, setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa kehilangan aku. Juga... Sasuke, dan Sai-kun, mereka tak akan bersusah-payah menjemputku." Ditutupi _Pearl_-nya menggunakan kelopak mata, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak begitu merasakan dadanya yang sesak yang aneh begitu mengingat wajah pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba jadi terbawa perasaan seperti ini? Bukankah niat awalnya adalah untuk bisa melarikan diri?

_**Ah, sepertinya aku memang lemah. bahkan hati pun seperti itu.**_

Sakura tak begitu mengharapkan perkataannyayang terbilang naif, namun ekspresi-nya sontak berubah menjadi keterkejutan kala mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan sebuah nama—tak bertahan lama. Ekspresinya kembali kosong, sedikit lupa akan caranya berespirasi.

"Hei gadis _lavender_,"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menghawatirkan mereka?" Layaknya kalah dalam pertarungan gunting kertas batu, wanita berambut cerah itu beralih pandang kearah sang lawan. Wajahnya mengernyit tak suka menyadari ia menerima topik yang diajukan sang sandera.

Sesaat gadis itu terdiam, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum sedih, "perlukah alasan?" _Pearl_-nya lurus menatap _Emerald_, "U-um... A-ku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, hatiku sakit jika melihat mereka sakit."

Wanita _Emerald_ itu mendesah, dan memasukan _shotgun_-nya pada kotaknya. Tak lama, ekspresinya kembali dingin—atau bisa dibilang hampa.

"_Neesan_," ia terdiam sesaat— tampak berpikir, "boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"..."

"_Neesan_?"

"Apa?"

"Apa… yang membuat _neesan_… sampai seperti ini?" _Pearl_-nya menatap intens wajah wanita itu, dilihatnya bahwa _Emerald_ orang yamg disebut kakak olehnya itu tidak memancarkan cahaya. _Emerald_-nya, redup.

"Apa?"

"_Neesan_ terlihat... Begitu lelah, dan sedih."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kita kan sesama perempuan, kata _okaasan_-ku, perempuan akan merasa lebih baik jika bercerita pada sesamanya."

"... Apa pedulimu?" wanita itu mendelik tak suka. **_Gadis ini gila._**

Hinata terdiam, sebagian dirinya merasa konyol kala mengingat ia dapat menyulut kemarahan sosok berbahaya ini kapan saja. "Karena _neesan_—," Namun, sebagian hatinya tak menyukai ekspresi dari wanita yang lebih tua dihadapannya itu , "—dan aku sesama perempuan. _Neesan_ juga terlihat kesepian."

"Aku, hanya bosan hidup saja."

"U-uh?"

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Kau juga ingin mati, kan?"

"Memang, tapi di-sisi lain aku belum bosan hidup," Gadis itu meremas kaosnya.

_"_Plin plan_. You must take your goal, life for choice."_

"_I know." _Senyum mirisnya kembali terukir._ " However, it feel so difficult to lost people who I love too much." _Ia tersenyum sedih, dan kembali melanjutkan, "_If the fate of me is worse, I'll give up. But, I'll not making an end of myself with two hands_,

"Sebelumnya, aku benar-benar ingin mati, bahkan bunuh diri. Tapi aku teringat, bahwa _Kami_-_sama_ masih ada, dan akan sangat berdosa jika mencabut nyawa sendiri."

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, rasanya cukup kesal. Ia tak ingin kalah, namun yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya itu benar—dan ia benci itu.

"Tak apa_?" _gadis itu menatapnya lambat-lambat, berusaha menganalisa dimana letak kesalahan perkataannya.

Haruno Sakura bangkit dan berdiri menghadap jendela kaca, dipandanginya ribuan air yang menciptakan melodi penenangnya. Sebesit pertanyaan mengganjal pikirannya, "_Siapa itu Sasuke dan_,—" ia menahan nafas, "Sai?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, _sih_ sebenarnya," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "mereka orang baru dalam hidupku, tapi entah kenapa aku... senang." Ia terkekeh dengan rona merah dipipinya untuk sesaat, "mereka pemuda yang mengerikan, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak jahat." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah menyetujui apa yang ia pikirkan.

"_Uh_?" _Emerald_ itu terlihat sedikit tertarik. Ditolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan melirik dengan hati-hati. "Senang?"

"_Ne_, mereka yang menculikku. Rasanya aneh mengingat mereka memberiku makan tepat waktu—uh, maksudku itu Sasuke." Pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Sasuke?" _Emerald_-nya memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis itu, berusaha mendapatkan sudut pandang lebih leluasa, ia berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"I-iya" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "entah perasaan seperti ini muncul, baru-baru ini juga."

"Sasuke itu... Seperti apa?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "_Um_, awalnya ia sangat menyebalkan. Dia pemuda yang dingin, dan mengerikan. Walaupun masih muda tapi keahlian dibidang senjatanya hebat—tapi itu masih menurutku,

"Baru-baru ini aku tersadar, walaupun ia selalu mengancam, dan jarang berekspresi itu, tapi ia tidak jahat. Bahkan, ia belum pernah melukai-ku, padahal aku suka membuatnya kesal,

"Dia pemuda yang tampan," matanya terus menerawang, membayangkan wajah pemuda itu, dan tersenyum malu, "tapi yang lebih menarik perhatianku, dia baik, dan... Perhatian. Kurasa begitu."

Wanita itu terlihat menyimak, ditatapnya intens wajah gadis dihadapannya sampai membuat gadis itu keheranan.

"_Omae_... Sasuke itu pacarmu?"

**Pong**~

Wajahnya merona sepenuhnya dalam 2 detik. "A-a-aah? P-p-pac-ar? Ti-tidak, bbuka-n kok buk-kan." Gadis itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya cepat, dan menggeleng.

"Masa?"

"U-uh, dia penculik. L-lagi pula mungkin ia me-membuatkan makanan a-atas perintah _boss_-nya." Ia menunduk, memainkan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?"

"T-tidak... Tahu."

"Dadamu terasa sesak yang aneh, sedikit gugup kalau bersamanya, dan senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Iya, bukan?" ia menatap sosok diatas ranjang itu remeh, sedikit seringaian muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"I-iya. M-memangnya itu p-perasaan a-apa?"

Wanitaitumengangkatbahu dan menatap bosan_, "most people said, fallin' in love."_

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"M-mustahil, aku s-sudah suka seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Uh~ namanya Naruto." Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Apakah perasaanmu pada Naruto, dan Sasuke sama?"

"Uh~ sedikit sih."

"Mana yang lebih kuat?"

Hinata terdiam, mengapa topinya bisa beralih kemari? "Uhh _nee_, aku malu." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Sou, aku tahu yang mana yang lebih kau suka." Sakura tertawa miris, kenapa ia jadi keasikan ngobrol dengan gadis aneh ini, sih. Ia menguap sesaat dan tersenyum tipis, _**anggap saja hiburan, ne, Haruno Sakura?**_

"Eeh... Sou ne?" _Pearl_-nya menatap cemas _Emerald_ yang tak terlihat serius itu, serta seringai tipis dibibir wanita itu. Hinata ikut tersenyum, "_Neesan_ benar-benar cantik. Sering-seringlah berekspresi."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, "Ah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, dan menatap bersemangat.

"Apakah orang lain akan senang melihatku tersenyum?" ekspresinya berubah masam.

"Tentu, _nee_!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat.

_"_Berhenti membual_."_ dan sekarang ia merasa bodoh mau saja mengobrol dengan sanderanya.

_"_Aku jujur!_"_

_Emerald_-nya terlihat ragu, tak lama ia mencoba menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya—persetan dengan segalanya, _**Sai-kun, apa kau tengah melihatku, sekarang? **_Sakura tertawa lagi, pelan dan masam.

"_Kireina_! Sekarang, ceritakan tentang _neesan_, agar senyum _nee_ bisa lebih leluasa, dan tidak tertahan." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menadari ia telah membusungkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"U-uh?" Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Merasa sangat bodoh, tetapi hati kecilnya mengerang, ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk menahannya lebih lama.

"_Nee_san baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu terlihat cemas melihat _Emerald_ itu kembali kosong.

_**Apa peduli-nya yang akan mati itu, tak akan ada yang berubah. **_

_**Sama-sekali tak ada.**_

"Dulu, aku juga punya seseorang yang sangat kusukai. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap keluarga, juga orang yang sangat kucintai."

_Emerald_-nya menerawang.

* * *

**Berawal dari panti asuhan yang sama…**

**Dan peretemuan pertama…**

_Siang hari dimusim semi. Sosok gadis kecil dengan pakaian musim seminya tengah duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang rindang. Manik _Zamrud-_nya tak henti memandangi kelopak bunga yang berterbangan tertiup angin._

_Sesekali dicobanya untuk mengangkat lengan, menggapai kelopak bewarna merah muda itu. Hal yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah luput dari perlakuannya. Menggapai kelopak bunga Sakura sebelum terjatuh ke tanah._

_Tak jauh darinya para bocah kecil bermain sepak bola dengan riang, hari yang ramai oleh suara anak-anak. Selalu seperti ini keadaan _Mother's House_—panti asuhan yang terletak di Kanagawa._

_Manik _Zamrud_nya beralih memandangi sekitar, tak ada yang menarik baginya. Segalanya Nampak biasa-biasa saja—terlalu normal, terlalu sering dilihat, tak ada yang spesial._

_Bosan, ia bangkit dan berjalan-jalan. Kakinya berhenti kala mendapatkan objek baru—sosok anjing kecil milik panti._

_Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah anak anjing itu dan berjongkok, "Kamu anaknya Rei-_chan_, ya?" sambil memandangi bulu coklat si anak anjing, gadis kecil itu mulai mengelus kepala kecil itu dengan hati-hati. "Mau main denganku?"_

_"Boleh saja."_

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak dan memutar kepalanya, terkejut mendapati sosok _Albino_ yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Hee..?"_

_Sosok berkulit_ Albino_ itu tertawa dan tak berkata apapun._

_Tentu saja hal aneh untuk sang gadis kecil, bagaimana bisa sosok lelaki itu muncul dan tertawa tanpa berkata apapun, belum lagi kulitnya yang menyeramkan seperti hantu membuatnya makin mengernyit._

_Sang albino menyudahi tawanya dan tersenyum, "Halo, wajahmu lucu."_

_Pernyataan tak terduga itu membuatnya kesal. "Wajahmu seram!"_

_Anak kecil itu tetap tersenyum, "benarkah? Apa kau takut?"_

_"Kamu itu menyebalkan, tahu." Gadis kecil itu menggerutu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Merasa risih, ia menampik pertanyaannya, "Kalau mau main denganku, kamu gak boleh nakal dan sebutkan nama terlebih dahulu!"_

_"_Sou sou,_ Orang-orang menyebutku '_Albino_' atau 'Anak aneh'. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih cocok untukku?" wajah tanpa dosanya terlihat santai, walau dari matanya ia terlihat sedikit kesal._

_Dan gadis kecil itu terdiam, juga merasa simpati. "menurutku kamu sedikit baik—," sesaat iris _Emerald_-nya menangkap tatapan 'Benarkah?' dari sang bocah albino dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "dan menyebalkan."_

_Kembali bocah berkulit _Albino_ itu terkekeh, dan menatap sosok dihadapannya senang. "Mau main denganku, merah muda?"_

* * *

"Dia juga berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama sepertiku. Dia orang yang benar-benar perhatian, dan membuat hatiku hangat kala aku ketakutan, dia... Benar-benar sempurna dimataku,

"Semakin besar ia semakin tampan, sampai kami berada di sekolah menengah senior. Ia pintar, dan ramah. Bahkan aku selalu tersipu begitu melihatnya tersenyum,

"Kami, akhirnya pindah, dan mencari apartemen yang murah, dan hidup berdua. Rasanya, sangat menyenangkan saat itu, walaupun kami sering kesulitan uang, dan harus bekerja saat bersekolah,

"Kami makan seadanya, tapi terasa nikmat. Dia juga terus bekerja keras agar kami bisa makan makanan lezat. Katanya," wanita itu terdiam sesaat, _Emerald_-nya basah tanpa disadari, "ia kenyang walau hanya melihatku makan banyak, dan bergizi.

"Aku tak mau kalah, terus menerus aku belajar demi hadiah uang tiap 1 semester. Setiap semester, kami suka pergi kepantai, dan makan _seafood_. Katanya, _Seafood_ itu penting untuk tubuh. Tapi dia hanya makan sedikit, bukannya itu curang?

"Aku juga bekerja, walau menjadi guru privat anak-anak sekolah dasar, pendapatanku tak cukup besar karena aku hanya mengajar anak-anak yang kurang mampu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantunya,

"Setelah kami lulus, kami mulai mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku, dan dia akhirnya bekerja disebuah bar. Awalnya ia tak setuju aku bekerja ditempat yang penuh orang-orang aneh seperti itu, tapi akhirnya setelah aku memohon siang malam, ia menerimanya dengan berat hati.

"Shift kami berbeda; aku siang, dan dia malam. Aku hanya seorang _bartender_ sedangkan dia menjadi pekerja pembersih ruangan. Setidaknya, gaji kami cukup lumayan. Makan untuk hari demi hari juga makin ter-arah, tak lagi mengonsumsi _junk-food_.

"Namun aku tersadar, Ia sedikit berubah hari demi hari—lebih _introvert_—dan pulang dini hari. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya jam 11 p.m dia sudah pulang. Aku cemas,wajahnya juga menunjukan raut lelah hampir setiap pulang kerja,

"Sampai suatu hari, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tak tahan lihat wajah tak berdaya-nya. Aku, benci alkohol walau seorang _bartender_. Rasanya ingin sekali marah melihatnya minum, tapi aku tak tega melihat tubuh tanpa daya-nya malam itu.

"Sekuat tenaga kubawa dia keranjang kamarnya,—membaringkannya. Beberapa kosakata ia lontarkan tak jelas, yang hanya bisa kutangkap hanya kata 'maaf', dan namaku sendiri,

"Aku tak habis pikir, tangannya tiba-tiba merengkuh wajahku, dan menciumiku ganas. Dia adalah orang yang kuat menjaga iman. Kami bahkan sering pergi ke kuil untuk sekedar berdoa bersama. Selama 19 tahun kita bersama, sejauh-jauhnya perlakuan fisik yang ia berikan hanya pelukan mesra, namun malam itu, tangannya entah disadari olehnya atau tidak bergerak sembarangan, menjelajahi tubuhku—itu kenangan yang mengerikan,

"Cepat-cepat aku kabur kekamarku, dan bergegas tidur. Esok paginya aku marah besar padanya, dan mengabaikannya seharian. Ia mengaku bahwa tidak ingat perlakuan 'aneh' yang diberikannya padaku semalam. Kuputuskan untuk memaafkannya,

"Dua hari kemudian, ia pulang pagi hari. Aku curiga padanya, apa yang ia lakukan sampai tidur diluar. _Karena itu_, esok harinya aku meghampiri bar itu tengah malam. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa ia tadi menemui seorang wanita, dan sekarang tidak kelihatan." Air mata mulai menuruni pipi wanita itu.

Hinata terdiam, rasanya sedih, dan kesal bercampur. "Jahat sekali, lalu?"

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam, dan melanjutkan, "saat aku melewati lorong kamar penginapan, seorang pemuda yang aku kenal menyapaku. Begitu kutanyakan apakah melihat dia, pemuda itu berkata enggan bahwa wanita yang bersama dia tengah menyewa kamar,

"Aku memaksanya memberitahuku kamarnya, dan meminjam kunci, kuabaikan _liquid_ yang tidak rasional menitik dari mataku. Berusaha menenangkan hati, berkata bahwa mungkin ia tengah berdiskusi penting,

"Yang jelas mataku terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersungguh begitu aku memasuki kamar itu," wanita itu menekan telapak tangannya didepan mulut, berusaha untuk tidak terisak sedangkan Hinata berdoa agar pikiran _negative_ dikepalanya hanya sebuah hayalan bodoh.

"Jelas-jelas aku lihat ia tengah menyatu dengan wanita lain! Wanita itu kaget begitu melihatku, sedangkan dia... Ia menatapku bingung, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, seolah-olah hanya melihat halusinasi,

"Tubuh pucatnya yang basah oleh keringat berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu kamar—oh! yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat posenya itu—. Juga ekspresinya... Seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Dengan datarnya ia berkata, 'bisakah anda pergi? Ini privasi.

Dengan kuat kulempar kunci itu dilantai, dan memutar tubuh. Tubuhku yang limbung nyaris jatuh begitu menabruk temannya yang juga tercengang didepan pintu,

"Aku tak ingat naik bis apa, yang jelas semuanya nyaris blur begitu air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku tertawa, mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia berikan padaku,

"Tapi meski tertawa, hatiku tetap sakit. Bahkan bersamaku, ia belum pernah melakukan itu semua. Yang jelas aku turun, dan berjalan meninggalkan halte bis tanpa mempedulikan arus jalan ataupun arah,

"Kakiku membawa diriku ke apartemen kami, setidaknya aku bersyukur, tidak buang-buang uang demi membayar bis lagi. Yang jelas, semalaman itu aku tak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang,

"Pagi harinya ia pulang, tubuhnya bersih, tak ada keringat atau sebangsanya, tapi aku tahu, pasti ia telah mandi. Tatapannya cemas begitu melihatku layak monster, juga tatapan takut akan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari matanya.

"Rambutku kusut dengan mata panda yang berair. Aku menatapnya kecewa, sesungguhnya ini benar-benar sakit. Ia bertanya ada apa denganku, dan dengan teriakan histeris aku jawab bahwa aku melihatnya bercinta dengan wanita lain.

"Ia membatu, aku tak sanggup menjadikannya sebagai objek visualitasku." Sakura menghela nafas, dan menghapus air yang turun dipipi-nya. Ditatapnya gadis dihadapannya dengan kesal, "mengapa aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Hinata berusaha merubah ekspresi tercenungnya, "E-eh, _eto_… bagaimana kelanjutannya, _neesan_?"

"Kau senang, ya mendengar kisah yang berakhir ironi?" pertanyaan tanpa minat itu teredengar seperti pernyataan ditelinga gadis berambut Indigo itu.

Ia tersentak dan menunduk, merasa paling jahat menyadari bahwa ia telah memaksa seseorang menceritakan yang tak ingin diingat, "_A-ano saa_—."

"Aku marah besar, dan pergi dari apartemen itu, persetan dengan larangannya. 3 bulan aku tinggal disebuah kontrakan kecil berukuran 2 petak.

"Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku merindukannya. Dalam diam kukenang wajahnya, senyum hangatnya, tangan kekarnya kala mengelus kepalaku, dan tawa riangnya yang membuat hatiku hangat,

"Jelas, aku merasa kesal, dan senang menyadari aku merindukan dan tidak membenci Sai." Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa minat. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sedikit kelegaan ia dapatkan sekarang.

"S-sai?"

"Lelaki sialan tadi, mungkin umurnya sudah 23 tahun sekarang," senyuman itu terlihat sedih.

"E-etoo—."

"Aku mencarinya ke apartemen, tapi katanya ia sudah pindah 1 bulan setelah aku meninggalkannya. Kutanyakan pada teman-timannya di _bar_ pun mereka tidak tahu, ia telah berhenti.

"Aku bingung mencarinya kemana. Memang egois, tapi siapa yang peduli. Selama setengah bulan aku mencari, dan akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang seingatku teman lamanya,

"Pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap, dan berkata santai, 'dia sudah tidak ada disini.' Emosiku melonjak begitu saja. Aku bahkan berteriak didepan wajahnya, tapi ia mengulangi ucapannya,

"Aku bertanya padanya dimana Sai berada, katanya 'jauh dari sini.' Aku pergi meninggalkannya, dan mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering ia datangi, berusaha tidak percaya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Semenjak saat itu aku merasa hidupku tak ada artinya, aku sudah tak perduli pada apapun lagi, tapi aku teringat sesuatu,

"_Jinx lady_, wanita pembawa sial itu harus rasakan sakit-ku. Hati semakin gelap, dendam terukir jelas dihati, dan pikiranku. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang telah mengambil orang yang kucintai.

"Malamnya aku pergi ke _bar_ bermasalah itu, bukan untuk mencari lagi. Tapi untuk minum. Tak perduli pada rasa benciku teradap alkohol. Yang terpikirkan malam itu hanya, bagaimana aku harus menghilangkan beban ini, dan memulai misi baruku esok pagi.

"Minuman itu membuatku kehilangan akal sehat, aku tidak ingat lagi sampai suatu pagi, aku terbangun disebuah ranjang hangat, dan nyaman. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku,

"Sakit, dan pegal bercampur menjadi satu. Dan 1 yang mengerikan adalah ketika mendapati sebuah tangan kekar memelukku yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Rasanya sakit; hati, dan fisik menyadari dirimu telah kehilangan kesucian, dan yang terburuk adalah mengetahui orang itu bukanlah orang yang kau cintai.

"Aku kehilangan semangat hidup mulai detik itu, dan terdiam menunggu sosok lelaki disampingku terbangun, dan melepaskan tangannya itu." Wanita itu tersenyum hambar.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air matanya telah menetes sejak tadi, begitu mengetahui cerita wanita dihadapannya. "N-neesan hiks."

Wanita itu memandang getir gadis dihadapannya, namun tetap melanjutkan. "Lelaki itu bangun, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu, rasanya aku membenci dunia, merasakan perasaan jijik luar biasa pada diriku sendiri.

"Hanya menangis tanpa isakan. Lelaki disampingku hanya menatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya kembali memelukku, dan menciumiku. Dadaku berdetak kencang, dan desahan mulai terdengar begitu merasakan lelaki ini tidak lagi menciumku perlahan. Dua sisi bergejolak, antara meronta melepaskan diri atau pasrah saja. Kupilih untuk pasrah, begitu wajah Sai muncul dikepala. Aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi," ia terkekeh tanpa minat, "dan tidak sepertimu yang masih mengingat kami-sama.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bersetubuh. Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah—bahkan tak ingin mendengar kisah sesungguhnya pada malam disaat aku mabuk.

"Ia bertanya dimana aku tinggal, dan kuberi tahu. Tak ada lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan untuk saat itu. Menyedihkan sekali, tak bersemangat hidup karena kehilangan cinta. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Lelaki itu terus mendatangi kontrakanku tiap hari, membawakan makanan atau lainnya. Aku makan jika ia memberi perintah. Tidur jika ia memaksa. Aku hidup... Layaknya seorang boneka milik Kakashi. Sampai suatu saat, anak buahnya datang kekontrakanku ketika Kakashi sedang berada disana. Kakashi sengaja membuat perintah pada mereka dihadapanku.

"Setelah mereka pergi, Kakashi menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Aku bahkan sempat tak menyangka, seorang Pemimpin mafia dapat bersifat perhatian seperti itu—sampai sekarang aku menganggapnya tolol.

"Aku tanya padanya kenapa ia sengaja membuka kedoknya dihadapanku. Ia menjawab bahwa ia bisa mempercayaiku—_well_, hanya itu. Ada saja orang tolol yang kuat yang mudah percaya padaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada dendamku dengan_ jinx lady_.

"Aku memohon padanya agar aku bisa masuk kekelompoknya, dan mengajarkanku menggunakan senjata. Akhirnya permohonanku disetujui setelah aku menunggu keputusannya selama hampir 1 tahun.

"_Ore_, sebenarnya lebih menyukai machine gun, tapi aku lebih suka melihat kepalanya pecah, karena itu aku pilih shotgun." Wanita itu menyisir helaian rambut panjangnya dengan jari.

Hinata tersenyum ngeri, "l-lalu... _Nee_ sudah menemukan... '_The Jinx lady_'?

"Tentu! Karena itu, sudah tidak ada lagi tujuanku."

"... Bagaimana rasanya... Melihat k-kepala y-yang—," sesaat ia menarik nafasnya dalam, "—pecah?" tak disadari bahwa tangan pucat Hinata sudah gemetar.

"Awalnya merasa puas, tapi lama-lama merasa hambar."

Hinata memandangi sprai kasurnya, membayangkan bagaimana jika ia atau Sasuke tadi dibuat retak kerangka kepalanya oleh gadis berambut panjang itu—langsung ia bergidik ngeri.

Sementara itu, percakapan ringan mereka juga terdengar di sebuah ruangan lain. Lelaki berambut perak itu duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya dengan kedua jari kanannya yang tertempel ditelinga, dan mendengarkan seksama.

Ditelinga kanannya, tertempel alat cukup kecil, penghubung dari penyadap yang ia selipkan pada pakaian wanita itu.

Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka, menunjukan sarat yang sulit dimengerti.

Ia sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"_Neesan_, tadi kau menyebut namanya, kan? Aku jadi penasaran, nama keluarganya?"

"Dahulu Haruno. Karena dengan begitu kami cukup mudah untuk tinggal bersama."

"Hmm, Sai itu... Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"

"Hmp, Untuk apa?"

"_E-eto_, hanya penasaran saja." Ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tubuhnya tinggi, irisnya hitam pekat, dan datar seperti batu, serta kulitnya—."

**Clek.**

"Berdiskusi?" Lelaki bermasker itu menatap lekat wanita dalam ruangan itu.

"Pergilah Kakashi—."

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan sejarahmu padaku."

"Apa itu pe—."

"Penting untukku."

Wanita itu menatap iris hitam lelaki itu bosan, "kenapa kau menggangguku?"

Lelaki itu diam, tapi matanya menatap tajam, hal yang jarang terjadi. Sedikit membuat wanita itu bingung dalam hati, tapi toh ia tak terlalu mau memikirkannya.

"_A-ano_, m-maaf memotong pemb-bicaraan kalian, t-tapi—,"

"_Urusai_."

"Lanjutkan, _lavender_."

"E-eh?"

Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap Hinata, "Kenapa?"

"I-itu... P-pemuda ya-yang bersamaku j-j-juga tinggi, b-bermata _onyx_, d-d-dan berkulit... _Albino_—."

**Crek**.

Sebuah Tokalev ditodongkan tepat pada dahi gadis itu. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa takut. Namun, rasa itu tak bertahan lama. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, dan menenangkan diri.

"Kakashi,_stop_."

Nada pria itu rendah, "Tak seharusnya kau mencerikan itu semua pada gadis tak dikenal."

"Aku tak peduli, kau akan bermasalah jika gadis ini terluka sebelum waktunya."

"_Nevermind_." Lelaki itu perlahan menggerakan jarinya, semakin erat menggenggam, dan bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Kakashi, berhenti!" Wanita itu berlari, dan mengambil shotgunnya, "dia mati, aku juga."

Lelaki itu terdiam, tak lama ia lontarkan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita berambut merah muda itu, "cukup! Mulai hari ini, kau bukanlah anggotaku."

Sesaat wanita itu terkejut, tapi hanya sesaat karena pada akhirnya tatapan keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi tatapan senang, tak lama ia tertawa histeris. "_Yokkata_! Kau _jinx boy_, setelah hancurkan aku kau buang."

"Turunkan senjatamu, Haruno. Aku punya sandera."

"_Shit_! Coba saja, aku akan memecahkan kepalamu_, ex-chief_."

Lelaki itu menarik kasar pergelangan gadis berambut indigo itu, dan melilitkan lengan panjangnya dibahu gadis itu, juga dengan Tokalev yang sudah setia telah menempel dipelipis.

Sakura mendekat perlahan, tak sedetikpun senjatanya ia turunkan, atau tatapan tajamnya ia palingkan dari lelaki berambut perak itu, "_stop it_—."

**DOR**!

**Prang!**

Satu tembakan tokalev memecahkan jendela dibelakang sang wanita, bunyi nyaring itu langsung diiringi jerit _shock_ gadis berambut ungu itu. Cepat-cepat ia meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Haruno. Ini. Peringatan. Terakhir."

Gadis itu tak tahan, tanpa pikir panjang rentetan gigi putihnya langsung ditancapkan dilengan kekar sang 'lelaki berbahaya yang lain'. Rasa sakit dari gerakan reflek tentu saja ia dapatkan.

Dengan cepat Kakashi melepas rangkulannya, ia menatap tajam gadis yang tengah naik keranjang itu tajam, tak lama ia todongkan tokalevnya.

**Crek.**

**DOR!**

Wanita yang hanya mematung tadi akhirnya melesatkan peluru-pelurunya pada Tokalev itu. Dengan cepat benda besi itu terpental, sedikit luka bakar ditangan kanan lelaki itu menunjukan berbahayanya senjata yang gadis itu pegang.

Gadis yang menonton itu hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, cepat-cepat ia mengambil bantal, dan memeluknya.

"Kubilang tidak. Sekarang mundurlah, aku mau pergi." Suara dingin wanita itu mengalun ditengah suasana hening mencekam itu.

Lelaki itu mendengus, dan berbalik berhadapan dengan sang wanita, "_what_?"

"Tentu saja menemui—"

"Brengsek bernama Sai itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Wanita itu menatap garang, "lagipula kebiasaan menguping mu tak pernah hilang, ya—Aakhh..."

Lelaki itu berjalan cepat ketika wanita itu berbicara, diabaikannya tatapan waspada wanita yang tengah mengeratkan senjatanya. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya memalingkan bibir benda berbahaya itu kelangit-langit kamar, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak menohok perut wanita itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Pekikan mencicit itu terdengar lalu disusul dengan melayangnya tubuh wanita itu keatas ranjang. Lelaki itu dengan cepat melemparkan shotgun itu kearah luar dari jendela yang pecah.

"_How dare you_, Kakashi!" Wanita itu mendesis tajam, dan cepat-cepat terduduk, sedangkan gadis dibelakangnya telah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir liquid dari bola matanya karena ketakutan.

_Truly_, gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tentu saja ia tak tega melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu, akan tetapi tingkah Kakashi masih membuatnya mematung ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ujaran bernada lantang itu, Sakura turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Tentu saja, lelaki bermasker itu dengan cepat mencegah.

"_Move_, Kakashi!" Emeraldnya menyala-nyala menatap Iris milik Kakshi.

"_Never_."

Wanita itu terus menentang Kakashi, dan berusaha mencari celah, namun tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Letih karena terus menjerit, dan menghentakkan kepalan tangannya pada lelaki itu, akhirnya ia berjongkok, dan terdiam.

Tak lama, isakan mulai terdengar dari kamar itu. Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik kearah wanita itu, "_Stupid_."

"...Biarkan aku keluar." Hanya alunan kalimat yang terdengar lemah.

"…"

"Biarkan aku bertemu Sai-kun, hiks."

"Kau..." Sesaat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan amarah, "Tak bisa."

Wanita itu akhirnya berdiri perlahan, dan menatap dada pria dihadapannya sendu, "biarkan aku, Kakashi."

"_No_."

"Kakashi... Kumohon." Wanita itu mengadah untuk menatap langsung pria dihadapannya, _Emerald_-nya yang sendu itu basah, hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Tentu saja lelaki itu mengerti keinginan wanita itu untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang ia sebut sejak tadi sangatlah besar. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, wanita ini hanya pernah memohon, dan merendahkan diri ketika awal ia meminta diajarkan senjata, dan sekarang ini.

"Kau percaya begitu mudah."

Wanita itu terdiam, kembali ia menatap dada lelaki itu. Sesaat ia memejamkan Emerald-nya erat, saking eratnya sampai timbul kerutan didahinya.

_"Any else?" _

"Kau idiot, menjauhlah!" Ia membuka kedua _Emerald_-nya, dan langsung memincingkan kedua irisnya yang tengah diselubungi amarah besar.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, tak ingin menanggapi, dan hanya menonton wajah dihadapannya, mengabaikan pukulan dari kepalan tangan wanita itu yang mulai dilancarkannya pada dadanya yang tak terasa sakit untuknya.

"_Open the door_! Kau monster gila, aku benci—."

Genggaman kencang dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya terdiam. Dengan kasar lelaki itu menyeret sang wanita, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mengacuhkan pekikan kesakitan, dan makian wanita itu.

Tak lama terdengar suara guyuran air yang terdengar samar. Hinata menjadi harap harap cemas, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, dan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Tak lama lelaki itu keluar, dan menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum keluar, dan membanting pintu kamar itu kencang, dan menguncinya. Dari dalam terdengar suara samar lelaki itu yang memninta seseorang untuk membenahi jendela kamar bermasalah itu.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu turun dari ranjang, saking terburu-buru sampai ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat keadaan wanita didalam bathroom. Dengan cepat ia berlari, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dingin dipipi wanita itu.

Pipi wanita itu terasa lebih dingin, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup setelah tersiram air dingin. Wanita itu terus tersedu hingga warna hidungnya benar-benar merah.

Posisinya yang berjongkok memeluk lutut dibawah shower, dengan rambut yang basah, dan kusut, baju yang telah menempel pada kulitnya, dan bibirnya yang terus bergetar.

Tubuh wanita itu bergemetar hebat, tentu saja rasa dingin itu menusuk tulang, dan langsung membuat orang membisu. Hanya perkataan panik gadis itu, isakan sang wanita, dan gumamannya yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

Yeah, gumaman. Layaknya gumaman seorang wanita yang memohon kepada penyelamatnya yang jelas tak akan bisa sang penyelamat mendengarnya.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"...Sai?!"

Sosok lelaki berambut jabrik dengan mata _sapphire_ terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah meringkuk disekitar pekarangan belakang penginapan dalam posisi terikat.

Dibelakangnya, Shikamaru yang menunjukan ekspresi terkejut itu diam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda _albino_ itu hanya menunjukan kode agar orang-orang itu tak hanya menjadi penonton, dan mulai membantunya melepaskan penghalang komunikasi di bibirnya, sebuah plester hitam besar.

Dengan cepat pemuda jabrik itu melihat sekeliling, setelah dikiranya tak ada jebakan aneh, ia dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan-ikatan dari pemuda itu.

Tak begitu lama, ikatan-ikatan itu terlepas, ia menunjuk bagian belakangnya tanpa berucap.

Pemuda jabrik itu akhirnya mengecek kerah baju itu. _Well_, sebuah alat menyadap kecil tertempel disana.

"_Mendokudasai_." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba berujar cukup kencang.

"E-eh—."

"Ini jebakan, kurung orang ini didalam gudang, dan awasi." Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap datar sosok berkulit Albino, "Ia tak menyimpan IDcard, maupun penjelas."

Pemuda albino itu hanya menunjukan common-fake smile-nya, dan menggerakan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, "strategi istana kosong."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Hinata hanya menatap sosok disampingnya dengan senyuman ironis, "_neesan_, jangan melamun terus."

Wanita itu tetap bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan memeluk lemah kedua kakinya, _Emerald_-nya tetap kosong.

"_Neesaan_, ayo bercerita lagi. Kalau pikiran kosong itu tak baik untuk raga." Gadis itu berucap lembut, dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan wanita disebelahnya yang sama-sama menekuk lututnya.

Tetap hening, wanita itu bahkan terlihat seperti tak mendengar sepatah katapun ucapan gadis itu. Namun, Hinata terus mencoba.

Tak lama gadis itu terkikik lemah, dan makin mengeratkan pelukan dilututnya, berusaha menekan perutnya, "biasanya jam segini aku telah makan malam."

Masih hening.

"Biasanya, sebelum aku merasa lapar, Sasuke telah membuatkan makanan," sesaat ia melihat benda bulat yang tertempel didinding, menunjukan pukul 10.45. "Dan kami akan makan dalam diam,

"Sasuke, juga akan mengantarku kekamar, dan memerintahkanku untuk tidur—meski dengan ancamannya." Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh hangat.

Wanita itu akhirnya menengok setelah sekian jam ia terus bertahan dengan posisinya itu. "Apa... Dia selalu membuatmu... Senang?"

"U-um... Entahlah," Pearlnya menerawang, menyisakan senyuman lembut dibibir serta percikan warna merah dipipinya, "aku selalu jengkel, dan menggerutu padanya, padahal ia dingin, dan jarang mau diajak berbicara—ah! Juga pengancam. Tapi, aku merasa senang, dan... Hangat. Hihi, rasanya ingin terus tersenyum ketika mengingatnya."

_Emerald_-nya menatap intens wajah gadis disebelahnya, "_Sou ka_."

Tatapan hangat itu berubah, menunjukan ekspresi kosong untuk beberapa detik yang akhirnya diikuti oleh ekspresi sedih, "A-aku... aku—merindukannya." Suara Hinata begitu pelan, terlalu halus untuk disebut sebuah bisikan. Ia melanjutkan dengan lebih keras, "Ini semua salahku."

Dahi wanita itu mengkerut, "Apanya?"

"Ya. Andai saja aku tak minta Pasta. Aku-aku—," dengan cepat ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "—sebenarnya aku terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, dan memintanya untuk makan diluar. P-padahal, dia sudah melarang, tapi aku tetap memaksa. Aku tahu... itu egois, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saat itu. Aku takut... sendirian di dalam ruangan sepi itu. Ketika diperjalanan pulang kami di hadang, dan akhirnya ia memintaku untuk mengikuti gadis cantik itu kemari,

"Katanya," sesaat ia menghirup nafas, dan menunjukan tatapan hangat pada wanita disebelahnya, "ia akan menyelamatkanku. Sasuke sudah janji,—" gadis berponi rata itu tertawa pelan tanpa minat, "—aku diculik oleh penculik dari seorang penculik pula. Tidak-kah itu terdengar lucu."

Ekspresi keterkejutan menghiasi wajah wanita itu, dahi Hinata mulai menunjukan kerutan melihat reaksi yang diterimanya.

"Kau bilang.. ?!"

"A-apa, _neesan_?"

Sekarang ekspresi sedih makin bertambah didalam tatapan wanita itu, "kata Kakashi, orang yang mengantarmu telah terbakar bersama Aston it—."

"A-ah?! A-apa m-m-maksud _ne-neesan_?" Reflek gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, air matanya meleleh tanpa ia sadari, yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba hadir, dan pandangan blur.

"Aku tak bohong, begitu kata Kakashi—_lavender_, cobalah tenang." Wanita itu tahu jelas rasanya mengetahui ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai. Perlahan ia mengelus bahu gadis itu.

"T-tidak, it-itu tidak b-boleh! Sasu-sasuke, s-sasuke ti-tidak b-boleh... M-m-m-ma-mati." Kalimat terbata-bata itu mengalun cepat, diiringi dengan tangisan histeris. "_Ma-m-mas-saka_." Ia menggeleng kuat. Hinata tak dapat membayangkan sedikit pun hal buruk pada pria muda itu. Terlalu sulit—ia benar-benar tak pernah berani memikirkan hal itu. Hinata ingin Sasuke tetap bersamanya; menjaganya dari orang-orang asing lainnya.

Hujan lebat itu makin deras mengguyur, berusaha menutupi pilu sang gadis. Angin yang berhembus dari celah jendela—yang hancur tadi telah ditutupi oleh seng yang di paku—sama sekali tak gadis itu respon.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Neji, Hinata masih berlibur?"

"Iya, _jiisan_."

"Tolong perketat penjagaannya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku." _Pearl_ lelaki paruh baya itu menatap serius pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baik Hiashi-_jii_. Namun, berapa lama lagi kita harus membiarkannya 'berwisata'?"

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, Fugaku telah mengirimkan dana pengganti tadi sore."

Pemuda itu mendesah lega, tak lama ia menuturkan salam hormat, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. _Pearl_-nya menuding tetes-tetes yang jatuh dari langit.

Hanya gerimis. Namun, ia tak suka itu. _Yeah_, dalam pikirannya juga, pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sosok yang mereka cemasi sejak tadi.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Sedikit sulit memang untuknya, namun pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan _spot_ yang bagus. Dengan tenang, ia memainkan _scope_-nya, mempertajam penglihatan lensanya, dan melihat seksama.

Seringai tipis nampak pada bibirnya kala berhasil menangkap obyek yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Tak lama ia kembali pada Lamborghini Gallardo-nya, dan melesat meninggalkan _spot_ itu begitu mendengar instruksi yang terdengar ditelinga kirinya berkat alat kecil itu.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Jarum jam dilengannya telah menunjukan pukul 02.01 dini hari. Lelaki itu masih belum bisa memejamkam kedua matanya, sekelebat bayangan bermain diingatannya.

_Sesosok lelaki memasuki _bar_ yang beberapa minggu lalu baru ia temui. Ditemukannya sesosok gadis tengah menempelkan pipi kirinya pada salah satu meja kayu diruangan itu. Gumaman tak jelas terus terlontar dari bibirnya. _

_Tentu saja tak tertarik, ia hanya menatap sesaat warna rambut gadis yang tak biasa itu. Tak lama ia memandangi sekitar._

_Sepi._

_Tentu saja, jam telah menunjukan bahwa saat itu tengah malam, dan disana hanyalah sebuah _Bar_ tanpa nama. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan _bartender_. Segelas _Vodka_ dituangkan._

_Terdengar suara decitan kursi dan lantai yang bergesekan, juga beberapa bunyi berisik lainnya ia abaikan. Tentu saja bunyi itu juga berasal dari pengunjung satu-satunya selain dirinya, gadis berambut nyentrik._

_"Sakura-_san_, kau terlalu memaksakan diri." _Bartender_ itu menunjukan raut cemas, dan berjalan kearah gadis yang tengah berjalan kearah kursi didepan _bartender_ dalam keadaan sempoyongan, dan membantunya._

_"Tak apa, Kiba. Aku—hiks, mau _Sake_ lagi."_

**Tuk!**

_Bunyi gelas yang diletakan dimeja panjang itu cukup keras, tak lama gadis itu berusaha untuk duduk di salah satu kursi._

_Pemuda bernama Kiba itu akhirnya hanya menuruti kemauan _costumer_ sekaligus mantan teman 1 tempat pekerjaannya itu, sedangkan sang costumer lain hanya menyesap gelasnya seraya melirik sosok disebelahnya._

_Ia terdiam, gadis disebelahnya tengah menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan jari-jari kirinya, dan sedikit mendongak, serta menggigit bibir. Matanya yang memang merah itu bertambah merah akibat alkohol, dan menangis, dan dilehernya terlihat bulir-bulir keringat._

_Ia kembali menyesap, dan meneguk vodka-nya tanpa mengalihkan lirik matanya. Melihat sosok gadis yang tengah meminum gelas sakenya dengan tangan bergetar._

_2 menit setelah itu tubuh gadis itu ambruk, dan kepalanya menubruk meja. Sosok lelaki itu menolehkan kepala, "_bartender_, kau kenal dia?" suara berat mendominasi._

_"Ya. Tapi, saya bingung cara membawanya pulang." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

_Lelaki itu kembali diam, mencoba menatap intens gadis disebelahnya, "_Sou_." Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, dan membopong gadis itu._

_"T-tapi tuan—."_

_"Ambil saja sisanya."_

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

_Pemuda itu untuk sekian kalinya terdiam dalam Audi hitam miliknya. Dilirik gadis yang kini mengisi jok disisinya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri._

_'Sekarang diapakan gadis ini?'_

_Tak lama yang terlintas dipikirannya ialah sebuah penginapan. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat disana. Tanpa buang waktu ia menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan tempat kenangan untuk sang gadis._

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

_Perlahan lelaki itu meletakkan sang gadis diatas ranjang. Ia berjalan kearah sofa yang berada bersebrangan dengan ranjang itu sendiri, dan duduk._

_Dipandangi intens wajah gadis itu yang terbilang...'Cantik'._

_Oh _well_, Sosok berambut perak itu bukanlah lelaki yang suka ber-Yaoi ria. Ia tentu saja beberapa kali dalam hidupnya menikmati _one night stand_ dengan gadis atau wanita lainnya._

_Tapi untuk masalah cantik atau sebangsanya, ia jarang sekali memikirkannya._

_Gadis itu mulai bergumam tak jelas, hanya sebuah nama yang dapat lelaki itu tangkap._

_Sai._

_Sosok bersurai perak itu sedikit tegang begitu melihat si gadis terbangun, dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Perlahan 2 kancing atas pakaiannya ia buka, dan longgarkan serta mengikat rambutnya keatas. Tak lama ia kembali terlelap, dan bergumam tak jelas._

_Tak terlalu jelas apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, tapi yang jelas ia bangkit, dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu._

_Perasaan aneh yang entah apa muncul dalam hati kecilnya diiringi oleh nafsu yang juga bangkit. Yang jelas, dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah begitu mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu, sedangkan tangannya bermain membuka kancing pakaian._

_Rasa bersalah? Tolol._

_Oh jangan salah, lelaki itu _cruel_, dan rasa bersalah atau sebangsanya sangat jarang muncul dalam hatinya. Yang jelas, keheningan malam itu mulai diisi oleh desahan, dan gumaman-gumaman lain._

Lelaki itu memijat pelipisnya. Kenyataannya perasaan aneh itu hanya ditunjukan pada Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas ia baru saja merasakannya setelah bertemu wanita itu.

Tentu saja para wanita yang telah berhubungan tubuh dengannya akan dibungkam dengan _rifle_-nya untuk menjaga informasi. Tapi untuk wanita itu, nihil.

_Stress_ rasanya, tentu saja ia tak _tega_ melihat wanita itu berbasah-basah tadi sore, sayangnya tadi a sudah naik pitam. Selain itu, ada perasaan kecut jika melihat wanita itu lebih memilih meninggalkannya demi sosok yang ia sebut-sebut.

Mungkin juga, rasa posesif mulai tumbuh.

_**Awful**_.

Cepat ia bangkit, dan menuju dapur. Cekatan, ia mengambil es kering, dan meletaknnya pada mangkuk kaca cukup besar. Diisinya sedikit air, dan membiarkan es itu mencair sedikit.

Kembali ia lanjutkan perjalanan kesebuah ruang tidur. Perlahan ia buka kuncinya, dan menatap ruangan gelap itu, hanya cahaya remang dari lampu disebelah ranjanglah yang menemani.

Ia menekan saklar lampu pada dinding, dan menyesuaikan matanya sesaat. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis bersurai _Indigo_ tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut, sedangkan satunya lagi tidur dalam keadaan memeluk lutut, dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Ia mendesah, dan menutup pintu itu, lalu berjalan kearah wanita berambut panjang. Diletakannya mangkuk itu diatas nakas pada sisi ranjang.

Perlahan ia memegangi pucuk kepala merah muda wanita itu, dan mengelusnya. Sedikit mencelos begitu mengingat perlakuannya tadi sore, wanita itu tak akan berhenti kalau ia tak bertindak.

Diperhatikannya kelopak mata yang tengah bergetar, sedetik kemudian munculah 2 butir _Emerald_ sayu, kelopak matanya mengerjab sesaat. _Emerald_ itu berhenti begitu menemukan objek besar didekatnya.

"Mau apa?" Suara seraknya terdengar lebih parah, tapi wanita itu tak melawan, ia hanya diam, dan pasrah.

Lelaki itu berbalik, dan menuju kearah lemari pakaian. Diambilnya selembar handuk kecil, dan kembali ketempat semula. Dicelupkannya pada mangkuk berisi es, dan air dingin itu. "Mengobati."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya, dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Disandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas kirinya. Tak lama ia menguap.

Lelaki itu memeras handuk itu, dan menunduk, "angkat kepalamu."

Tidak-kah kau pikir itu lucu, Kakashi? Orang sepertimu tak pantas berucap layaknya penolong."

"Dengarkan aku_._"

"Pergilah, aku tak akan mati hanya karena lebam-lebam." Gumaman itu terdengar pelan, tanpa penekanan. "Kau itu dramatis."

Lelaki itu menarik rambut wanita itu kebelakang, membuat wajah wanita itu mau tak mau mengadah. Perlahan, disentuhkannya handuk itu pada sudut bibir sang wanita.

Wanita itu hanya bisa diam menahan perih. Tak lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin inilah takdirnya, menjadi boneka milik Kakashi.

Perlahan, lelaki itu menarik handuknya, dan menyentuhkannya dipipi, dan pegelangan tangan gadis itu. "Tinjuku terlalu kuat? Kenapa kau tidur dalam posisi seperti ini?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku kuat."

"Berbaringlah."

Wanita itu tak bergerak, kembali ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

"Sakura."

"Kau memanggilku Haruno."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat, tak lama ia membungkuk, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Memohonlah atau ucapkan maaf saja." Lelaki itu merintih pelan, "Kau membutuhkanku."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, dan berkata hampa, "untuk apa...semua itu kulakukan?"

"Kita; kau, dan aku. Aku akan mengembalikan shotgun kesayanganmu, dan memimpin kelompok bersamamu. Kita selesaikan masalah, dan cari negara lain."

"Kakashi, kenapa kau sejahat ini?"

"... Apa?"

"Kau... Melarangku bertemu Sa—."

"Jangan ucapkan, _please_." Lagi, ia merintih.

"Kau kejam. Aku benci Kakashi." Tak lama, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri wanita itu.

Lelaki itu tentu merasakan sakit, "Lupakan, waktu hidupnya juga tak akan lama." Perlahan ia mengelus punggung wanita itu pelan.

Wanita itu sama sekali tak berucap maupun bergerak. Lelaki itu mengernyit, dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah wanita yang tengah meneteskan bulir irasional itu.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau begitu jahat, kau juga menyakiti gadis _lavender_ ini." Tak lama ia menunjukan _Emerald_ sayunya.

"Dia?"

"Kau juga membunuh orang yang ia sayang. Kau jahat, Kakashi." Lambat-laun volume suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tidurlah." Lelaki itu menatap dalam-dalam Emerald itu, tak lama ia berbalik, dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kakashi," tak lama lelaki itu berhenti. Wanita itu menuruni ranjang, dan berjalan perlahan. Ia menubrukan tubuhnya pada punggung lelaki itu, lalu melingkarkan lengan kecilnya pada pinggang lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dalam maskernya, dan mengelus punggung tangan jenjang wanita itu. "Hm?"

Perlahan ia menarik nafasnya, "Kakashi, kumohon." Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung lelaki itu, "kumohon, biarkan aku hidup diluar."

"..."

"Aku... Aku lelah memegang senjata."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu. Cukup kau bersantai, dan menungguku selepas bekerja." Dengan cepat ia membalas.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau mengurungku? Apa itu karena Sa—."

"Ya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu dengan Sai—."

"Dia akan membodoh-bodohimu lagi, membawamu pergi, dan menyakitimu."

"Tapi aku senang kalau bersam—."

"Aku tak mau dengar lagi, tidurlah." Lelaki itu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh.

"Kakashi, kumohon."

"..."

"Shi?~"

"... Tidurlah." Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan erat dipinggangnya, dan meninggalkan wanita yang tengah menahan berat tubuhnya secara tak sempurna.

Wanita itu terduduk dilantai yang dingin, suara pintu yang terkunci bagaikan eksekusi baginya. Yang jelas, ia terus menerus menatap pintu itu, seolah ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan mencabut alis tebalmu itu." Pemuda dengan panggilan, 'Naruto' itu menatap bosan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan! Awas saja kalau kau berani."

"Besok saja lanjutkannya, dobe."

"Berisik kau teme! Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!" Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya terserahlah, kuharap kau punya jam tangan." Pemuda itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Berisik, kau!"

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"_Chief_, kita tidak memberi Saku-_chan_ sarapan?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Gadis berambut coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan menggigit ujung garpu, "kenapa?"

Lelaki itu meletakan garpunya, dan menatap wajah orang-orang disekelilingnya, "Mulai sekarang, tak ada yang boleh mendekatinya. Dia bukan tim kita lagi."

"Tapi _chief_ Kakashi, bukankah kau dekat padanya?" Sosok wanita cantik dengan mata _ruby_-nya mengkerutkan dahi.

"Aku tak menerima sanggahan."

"Sou. _Chief_, klien S ingin bertemu denganmu jam 10.00." Sosok berambut putih dengan titik merah didahinya menginterupsi.

"Di?"

"A.N P."

"_Accept_."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya berguling-guling sejak tadi, sementara kedua tangannya tengah menekan-nekan perutnya. Disisinya, sang wanita masih memeluk lututnya.

"_Neesan_, kita benar-benar tak boleh keluar?"

"Hm."

"Jahat sekali." Ia terdiam. Kembali lagi rasanya ingin menangis begitu mengingat sosok yang sudah menjadi koki pribadinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tahanlah, kita puasa saja sampai menemukan makanan." Wanita itu berkata pelan menunduk lesu, tapi tak lama ia cepat-cepat mengampiri gadis didekatnya. "Hei _lavender_, ceritakan tentang Sai-_kun_."

"Uh?," gadis itu berhenti bergerak-gerak, dan duduk bersila secara perlahan. Ia berusaha mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan pemuda yang ia ingat, "Sai-kun suka menunjukan _fake smile_, biasanya... Sasuke akan marah begitu melihatnya." Gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"_Sou ka_. Dulu ia selalu tersenyum sepenuh hati." Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, dan bergumam pelan, "jangan-jangan Sai-_kun_ punya kembaran."

Gadis itu melirik sekilas, "Sai-kun itu tak banyak berbicara, dan ucapannya sering kali membuat kami berdua marah karena sedikit menyinggung." Gadis itu terkekeh.

"_Become mad_?"

"_Hum_. Waktu pertama kali kami bertemu, dia menyebutku... Uh, _Sexy_," gadis itu bergidik, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, "rasanya memalukan. Tapi tak lama, Sasuke memukulnya."

Sakura mencoba membayangkan, tak lama ia tertawa lepas, "kurasa ia Sai-kun milikku, dari dulu ia memang selalu begitu. Ternyata ia masih hidup." Wanita itu tersenyum berseri-seri.

Hinata memandangi wajah wanita disampingnya, benar-benar cantik. Ia bahkan sedikit kurang percaya diri jika disandingkan dengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ironis.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan, mengerutkan dahi, "kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih, "aku iri—tidak, janjinya..." Pearlnya menatap Emerald, "_he still alive, I believe_."

Sakura menunduk, sepertinya perkataannya tadi tak terlalu baik untuk diucapkan dihadapan gadis yang tengah dilanda duka, "_gomen_, aku membuatmu sedih, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _neesan_." Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Sasuke akan marah jika aku mengiranya telah tiada. Lagipula untuk apa aku sedih, Sasuke masih hidup."

_"Hum, I guess you're right. Lavender, I bet yours is love you, too."_

_"Y-yours?"_

"Sasuke." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, kedua jari telunjuknya dimainkan. "um, _I-i hope so_."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Jadi, dimana gadis itu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap datar si lelaki bermasker.

"Oh maaf, tapi Sabaku senior berkata bahwa aku hanya perlu datang sendiri."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menunjukan raut datar, "benar."

"Lalu untuk apa aku disini?" Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia menatap bosan lelaki paruh baya yang mirip dengannya.

"Gaara, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya nanti siang." Lelaki paruh baya itu berkata santai.

"_Otousan_, kau harus setujui dulu." Pemuda itu menatap datar.

"Jangan keras kepala, satu perusahaan bukan masalah besar. Dan untukmu, K, aku mau kau persiapkan sebuah penginapan untuk anakku serta gadis itu, dan jaga mereka."

Lelaki itu meneguk sebentar secangkir kopi dihadapannya, "tentu saja, tapi aku mau menuntut _fee_ terlebih dahulu."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menjentikan jarinya, tak lama seorang lelaki bernotabene sebagai pengacaranya datang, dan membawakan koper. Dibukanya, dan dikeluarkan beberapa surat.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sabaku Gaara itu menandatangani sebuah proposal, dan beberapa surat lainnya. Sedangkan untuk sang lelaki berambut perak, ia hanya tersenyum tenang begitu mendapati nominal pada cek yang baru ia terima.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

**Cklek**.

Dua penghuni kamar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok wanita beriris rubi yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu, ia menenteng sebuah kantung _plastic_.

Sakura menatap sinis, "Yuhi Kurenai?"

"Halo mrs. Hatake." Senyuman yang dilontarkannya hangat, tapi entah mengapa gadis berambut indigo yang melihatnya sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Urusai, aku bukan istri _dumb boy_ seperti dia!" Emerald itu menatap tajam.

"Ambilah, Kakashi memintanya memberikan ini untukmu, dan Hyuuga kau ikut aku." Wanita itu tersenyum, dan meletakan bungkusan itu diatas ranjang.

"E-eh, a-a-aku?" Gadis itu menatap takut-takut.

"Aku tak mengizinkannya!" Wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ambilah, _chief_ sepertinya kasihan padamu belum mengisi perut. Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu." Kurenai menyeringai dengan wajah cantiknya, ditotoknya beberapa titik dibagian bahu wanita itu cepat, membuatnya mati rasa.

Dengan santai wanita itu menggenggam pergelangan Hinata, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terduduk memegangi bahunya seraya meringis dan memaki.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"6 petang kita main sebagai _visitor_. Ada yang kurang jelas?" Lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu menatap serius orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa aku harus menjaga si alis tebal itu," pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, "aku juga turun, bisa kan?"

"Tidak. Kau disini bersama Shino."

Sosok pemuda berjubah hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu hanya duduk tenang seraya mengutak-atik laptop ditangannya, mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Diamlah Naruto, bisakah kau menjalani tugasmu, dan tidak protes." Sosok pemuda _albino_ itu menatap serius teman disampingnya itu.

"Lakukan rencana sesuai strategi tadi, kalau kalian memang ingin misi ini _complete_." Sosok bernama Shikamaru itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"_Just do it, benefit_ kita disini, mereka tak berada dimarkas besarnya." Pada akhirnya lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tenang, "_that's right_."

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tak lama sosok pemuda _albino_ itu berdiri, dan melirik dari lubang pintu, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, dan memberi kodepada sosok berambut hitam itu untuk mendekatinya.

Tak sampai 1 menit mereka berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka membuka pintu.

Dua sosok dibalik pintu itu menatap datar, jarak 1 meter dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang mereka bawa. Dari penampilannya pun Shikamaru dan Sai mengenal siapa wajah-wajah tak asing itu.

Sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya pergi melihat keadaan diruang tamu, tak lama ia terhenti begitu menatap sosok yang tentu saja ia kenal, "..._aniki_?"

**Tuzuku**

**A/N : yah. buat saya ini cepat loh apdetnya .-.v**

makasih sudah baca

maaf kalo bosenin, di chap ini kebanyakan ceritanya, makanya judul chapnya saya beri begitu :D

saya pikir ini cepat tamatnyaa, alurnya juga saya percepat

maaf gabisa rep review sementara, saya post nya mendadak soalnya

EDITED 07 MARET 15

regard,

**Stacie Kaniko**

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you and Sumimasen, **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin. Saya lupa meng-edit beberapa kata yang membuat naskah kemarin jadi kurang konsisten di bidang bahasa

*Ojigi (_ _)*

**And then**, Saya benar-benar berterima Kasih pada kalian semua, baik Senpai-tachi yang bersedia mengisi kolom review dengan berbagai dukungan, saran, kritik yang membangun, dsb-lah, saya senang sekali :"D

Beserta para SiDers yang masih bersedia mengintip maupun membaca fiksi saya ini, saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Walau pun tak terlihat namun gimana-gitu (?) :"D

Untuk beberapa hal lain yang mungkin kurang mengenakan juga yah apa adanya dan harus saya terima, tapi terima kasih juga, loh. Saya jadi banyak belajar dari kesalahan jadinya

**Q &amp; A :**

"**(1) Sasuke itu siapa? (2) Kok Hinata di culik? (3) Terus Kakashi sama Sasuke beda kelompok? (4) Kenapa Sakura jadi Pendiem? (5) Sai itu siapa? (6) Kira-kira selesainya berapa chapter?"** —(thx :Hirano Lawliet) **1**. Sasuke nanti di jelasin, kok asal-usulnya hehe. **2**. Karena ada misi rahasia (?). **3**. Iya. **4**. Tekanan batin gitu, jadi dia merasa hampa aja. **5**. Baca aja . **6**. Saya ga bisa buat banyak chap, jadi insya allah sih di bawah 10.

"**Kakashi siapa?"** —(thx : Genusro) Mafia, pernah jadi penyelundup obat-obat terlarang, sisanya baca aja

"**(1) About Kakashi and Sakura? (2) Where did Sai stand? Friend or Foe btw**?**"** —(thx : Hilda9Achillius9Fitra) Previously, I'll answer it with Bahasa **1**. KakaSaku terkadang bikin greget, terlebih kasus Kakashi di sini cukup menyedihkan. Namun, nanti di lihat saja. Apakah plot berkata lain atau bagaimana (sokmisteri) **2**. Peranan Sai di sini saya usahakan penting, _**somethimes the smallest things have the biggest meaning, **_itu yang berusaha saya tegakkan dalam fic ini, namun kita lihat saja nanti apakah akan begitu, hoho. Summary, baru ada gambaran, jelasnya nanti di chap selanjutnya

"**(1)Apakah ceritanya begini (dengan penjelasan Hydesan). (2) Kata Fee p dari kata pay? (3) Scene lemon asemnya?)** —(thx**:**Hyde'riku) Wah-wah, makasih loh review-nya. Saya sepertinya banyak mengeluarkan typo _ _) sumimasen. **1**. Setengahnya benar, namun masih ada yang tidak sejalan dgn fic ini hehe, spt nya fic saya cukup simple namun kebawa ribet juga, ya - **2**. Fee punya artian sendiri, yah intinya sih sama aja 'bayaran'. 3. Di chap ini baru ada _**lime**_-nya. Saya masih galau untuk menentukan eksplisit atau implisitnya fic ini, sumimasen Lain kali lebih panjang juga gapapa, kok. Saya berterima kasih nih atas peringatannya dan berusaha lebih teliti

"**Ehm, gak ada lemon?"** —(thx:Luluk Minam Cullen) Baru ada lime

"**Sasuke tunangan Hinata, namun Hinata belum tahu?"**—(thx: Hinauchiha69) Wah wah, salah :B baca dulu yuk nanti di kasih tau deh

**Masih saya pertimbangkan ini mau yang eksplisit atau implisit**—ma fist fiction with mature rate, so.

Namun, saya perigatkan dalam fiksi ini mungkin mengandung konten _lime_.

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts just borrow from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating + OoCness inside for the warn **

**No copycat and plagiarize, because it's sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

**Chapter 3 : Meet again.**

"6 petang kita main sebagai _visitor_. Ada yang kurang jelas?" Lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu menatap serius orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa aku harus menjaga si alis tebal itu," pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, "aku juga turun bisa, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau disini bersama Shino."

Pemuda berjubah hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu hanya duduk tenang seraya mengutak-atik laptop ditangannya—mulai bekerja.

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Diamlah Naruto, bisakah kau menjalani tugasmu, dan tidak protes." Sosok lain berkulit _albino_ menatap serius teman disampingnya itu.

"Diamlah. Lakukan rencana sesuai strategi tadi, kalau kalian memang ingin misi ini _complete_." Sosok bernama Shikamaru itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"_Just do it, benefit_ kita disini, mereka bekerja tanpa melihat latar. Markas besarnya hanya menjadi tempat suplai sementara." Pada akhirnya lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tenang, "_that's right."_

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tak lama sosok pemuda _albino_ itu berdiri dan melirik dari lubang pintu, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, dan memberi _code_ pada sosok berambut nanas itu untuk mendekatinya.

Tak sampai 1 menit mereka berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka membuka pintu.

Dua sosok dibalik pintu itu menatap datar, jarak 1 meter dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang mereka bawa. Dari penampilannya pun Shikamaru dan Sai mengenal siapa wajah-wajah tak asing itu.

Sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya pergi melihat keadaan diruang tamu, tak lama ia membeku kala menatap sosok yang tentu saja ia kenal, "..._aniki_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu layaknya kamar tidur yang lain, bedanya hanya di bagian meja rias—yang terisi dengan berbagai macam produk kecantikan berlabel Italy dan Prancis. Seutuhnya, kamar itu tak lah begitu luas, dan berbentuk persegi yang membosankan. Terdapat jendela panjang yang tertutup tirai putih susu, yang tak dapat tertembus dari luar. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua wanita yang nampak memikat dengan penampilannya.

Salah seorangnya, tenju saja si gadis Hyuuga yang tengah memasang wajah penuh kerutan di dahi.

Hinata menatap bingung bercampur takut cermin dihadapannya. Dikenakannya sebuah gaun hitam diatas lutut yang terlihat menantang, dan mempertontonkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. _Make up natural_, dan _hair style_ yang cantik.

Sosok wanita beriris _ruby_ itu tersenyum tenang, "sudah selesai." Ia memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Tubuh mungil nan berisi Hinata telah disulap layaknya boneka yang elegan, dan _sexy_.

Hinata menunduk takut-takut, dan meremas tepi _dress_-nya, "_a_-_ano_... Ini semua... U-untuk apa?" Ia bahkan sedikit mengernyit menatap kuku jarinya yang diukir.

"Segalanya akan kau ketahui jika kau berani membuka kotak pandora." Wanita itu berjalan kearahnya, dan memakaikan jubah pesta warna putih untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Matanya berkilat geli.

"E-eh?"

Wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, dan membawanya melintasi lorong, "Jangan terlalu serius. Kisah ini berbeda dengan Pandora, jadi kau tak perlu cemas." Ia mengerling sesaat san melanjutkan, "Kau akan segera tahu, _my_ _dear_."

Hinata terdiam, rasa takut terus menerus menghantuinya, membuat perutnya terasa tak nyaman. Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah pintu.

Wanita bermanik rubi tu mengetuk perlahan. Setelah diberikan kode untuk masuk, ia membuka pintunya. Nampak sesosok lelaki tengah terduduk disebuah kursi ruangan itu. Sosok yang familiar di mata Hinata.

Lelaki itu sesaat menatap intens gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu sebelum pada akhirnya menatap wanita disebelahnya, "_interesting_."

Kurenai tersenyum tenang, dan menutup kembali pintu itu, "bayaran yang setimpal untuk waktu yang tidak sedikit." Perlahan wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati sosok lelaki itu. Diremasnya pelan bahu kekar sang lelaki, dan bergumam pelan, "nanti sore bisa kekamarku?"

"Aku tidak janji." Tak lama ia melihat jam tangannya, dan berdiri. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju gadis yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, "saatnya pergi."

Dengan cepat gadis itu mendongak, "e-eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika kita bekerja sama, bisnis kita akan lebih maju dengan target yang sesuai. Proyek ini bukan proyek remeh—aku sudah dapat sponsor, apa yang kau khawatirkan sebenarnya?"

"berhentilah berpura-pura, Sabaku. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau yang membuatku nyaris bangkrut." Lelaki paruh baya bermanik _Pearl_ itu menatap tajam.

Sosok berambut merah itu terdiam sesaat, "_Nani sore_. Apa untungnya untukku? Beberapa waktu lalu aku baru mengajakmu kerja sama. Lagipula, kau bisa sebutkan sumber dari tuduhanmu?" Ia menghisap _filter_ rokoknya tenang.

Hyuuga menatap dingin sosok yang duduk dihadapannya itu, "kau tahu, Sabaku? Dalam dunia bisnis, kawan pun bisa menjadi lawan, kapan-pun."

Sabaku tersedak asapnya sendiri, "apa maksudmu, Hiashi? Kita memang teman dari dulu, dan bercita-cita membuat sebuah perusahaan besar bersama. Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginanmu!"

Hyuuga tersenyum pahit, "itu dulu, saat aku tak tahu kelicikanmu."

"Kelicikan?"

"Kau mencuri arsip-arsip penting milik perusahaanku, dan menjualnya! Kau tahu besar kerugiannya?! Bahkan strategi sahamku kau jual pada pihak lawan, kau licik!" Hyuuga itu menggebrak meja kebesarannya dengan amarah.

Sabaku itu membeku.

"Kau tahu apa artinya kalah _tender_ ini untukku? Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Nilai sahamku runtuh! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Gila!"

"Heh, jika aku bereaksi seperti itu salah? Kau tak punya bukti." Orang itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya, dan mematikan rokok yang baru terbakar setengah itu di dalam asbak.

"Setiap perbuatan, pasti ada hasilnya. Bukti itu akan kucari." Ia sembunyikan _Pearl_-nya dibalik kelopak mata, dan mengernyit. "Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau masih ingin menawarkan kerja sama?"

"Kau membelikan Puterimu beberapa pulau, bukan? Jual saja pulau itu, tak perlu berlagak miskin. Dan untuk kerja sama, aku ingin membuat beberapa cabang kantor lagi. Letak tanahmu ideal." Ia kembali memainkan filter rokok dalam sang asbak, "**Hyuuga Corp**. yang memimpin pertambangan minyak di Jepang nyaris runtuh karena jatuhnya saham secara drastis.

"Lalu**, FA Company** ada dibelakangmu sebagai tongkat penyanggah. Itu memang hebat, kau berdiri dalam jangka 8 bulan. Namun, jangan lupakan jasa perusahaanku yang menyertai perusahaanmu sampai tahun lalu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Puteriku dalam permasalahan ini!" _Pearl_-nya berkilat marah, "juga, aku masih punya banyak teman untuk diajak bekerja sama. Tak ku butuhkan parasite sepertimu."

"Huh terserah, mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sombong—." Ia nampak geram, namun teringat akan sesuatu, "—tapi bagaimana jika Puterimu malah berhubungan dengan Puteraku, ya?"

"Anakku adalah anak baik-baik, segala sesuatu untuk kehidupannya yang akan datang serta suaminya pun akan aku yang urus, dan sampai mati pun tak akan kuizinkan ia berhubungan dengan putramu!"

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan? Jika ternyata anakmu, dan anakku menjalin hubungan dibelakangmu, kau akan bekerja sama denganku. Ini politik, temanku Hiashi. Kita lihat permainan kita, _deal_?"

"Untuk apa semua itu?!" Hyuuga menatap tajam, dalam hati kecilnya mulai resah.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin putraku melakukan hal-hal berbau tak beres diluar tali pernikahan. Keluarga Hyuuga yang beradat kental itu pasti mengerti tentang tata krama keluarga." Sosok paruh baya itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berbalik, "sampai jumpa lagi, Hyuuga."

Sosok itu melenggang meninggalkan sosok yang tengah mencerna ucapan-ucapan mantan sahabatnya itu. Dahinya makin berkerut, apa maksud dari ucapan Sabaku.

Yang jelas, ia tengah dilanda cemas yang berlebih sekarang.

Betapa mirisnya kala menyebut, Matan Sahabat. Namun, apa daya Hyuuga Hiashi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menatap takut-takut sosok disampingnya. "_A-ano_, u-untuk apa... Kau b-bawa aku kem-mari?"

Sosok itu melirik, "dengar, kau tunggulah disini sampai seorang Sabaku datang, dan jika kau berencana untuk kabur, coret saja rencana bodoh itu dari otakmu."

"E-e-eeh?"

"Aku menyiapkan beberapa orang diluar untuk berjaga. _Dakara_, Selamat bersenang-senang." Lelaki bermasker itu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat gadis itu makin frustasi.

_**Gila.**_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggu seorang pria disebuah penginapan luas ini seorang diri—_except_ anak buah lelaki tadi.

Dan yang membuatnya makin frustasi ialah dandananya yang... Uh, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini..

**Tuk tuk tuk.**

Suara langkah _high-heels_ mulai terdengar seiringan dengan gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, ia harus selamat—_well_, luar dalam.

Lagipula, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. _Yeah_, tentang nama yang disebutkan tadi. Rasanya... Tidak asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, strategi selesai. Lakukan pekerjaan ini dengan sebaik mungkin.." sosok berambut hitam yang terikat itu menatap serius sekelilingnya.

"Tapi—."

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu memang tugas mereka." Sosok bernama Shino itu angkat bicara, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyipitkan mata kesal, dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terima Kasih telah mengerti, dan untuk keberhasilan misi, apa sarana kalian sudah lengkap?" Sosok bermanik _Hazel_ itu menatap sang pembuat strategi tenang.

"Semua telah sedia."

"Kalau begitu rapat selesai." Sosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu berucap, tak lama ia bangkit, dan meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"_Aniki_! Aku mau bicara denganmu." Sosok lain itu berdiri, dan menatap dingin punggung objeknya.

"Ikuti aku."

Orang-orang itu mulai membubarkan diri, meninggalkan ruang makan itu, dan mengerjakan tugas individunya.

Disisi lain, dua sosok kakak beradik itu memasuki salah satu kamar, dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Kenapa tak memberi tahu kami? Kau menghilang, dan kembali seperti ini." Sosok itu menatap marah.

"Itu rahasia _company_. Orang sepertiku tak boleh menyebarkan informasi sembarang."

"Tapi _kaasan_ sakit karenamu!"

"..."

"Kau—."

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika jadi diriku?"

"Kau—."

"Bukankah kau juga tak memberi tahu _tousan_, dan kaasan tentang pekerjaanmu ini?"

"..."

"Begitu juga aku—."

"Kita berbeda." Sosok itu berlaku _defensive_, "Aku tetap muncul dihadapan mereka, dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai anak, tapi kau seperti lenyap ditelan bumi." Ia menyeringai geram, "tak ada yang memintamu menjadi anggota seperti itu."

Sosok itu bungkam. Ia menghela nafas, dan menyerah. Memang benar, jalan yang diambilnya tidak terlalu baik tanpa memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kembali ia batu kan perasaannya.

"Kau 'harus' kembali setelah ini." Pemuda itu menatap dingin, dan meninggalkan lelaki dibelakangnya tanpa menunggu konfirmasi atas seruannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok bermasker itu melintasi lorong, langkahnya tertahan kala mendapati sosok cantik yang menghadang jalannya. Wanita berpakaian hitam merah ketat itu mempertunjukan lekuk tubuh sempurnanya, dan tersenyum hangat.

Sosok rupawan itu terus melangkah, dan merapatkan tubuh pada sosok kekar dihadapannya. Ia mengadah, dan menatap intens wajah lelaki itu, "_Kimi_, mampirlah kekamarku dulu."

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura—." lelaki itu terdiam, dan mengernyit begitu wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang lelaki itu, dan makin mengeratkan tubuhnya.

"Kakashi-_kun_~" suaranya melirih. "_Aitakata_." Ia menempelkan pipinya pada dada bidang lelaki itu, "tak bisakah?"

"... Kurenai, jangan sekarang."

" Yui-_chan_~"

Si perak tetap tak bergeming, "Sore ini aku tak bisa—." Sosok itu berdecak begitu wanita itu makin merapat, dan bergerak-gerak, membuatnya yang notabenenya seorang pria dewasa menjadi tak tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu termenung disalah satu kamar. Rasanya seperti menunggu eksekusi mati. Ia bahkan sedikit heran mengapa _make up_-nya tidak luntur bahkan setelah terkena _liquid_ dari matanya.

_Well_, Setidaknya mungkin ia bisa mengubah wajahnya layaknya _Yuki ona_ atau sebangsanya jika maskaranya luntur.

Baru saja ia ingin mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dipeluknya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Tersentak, begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

_**Gawat! Dia tiba.**_

Gadis itu cepat-cepat naik keatas ranjang tanpa mempedulikan _high-heels_ yang masih ia kenakan, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut—_well_, ia terlalu takut, dan panik untuk membuat rencana 'menyembunyikan diri' yang lebih cerdas.

Mungkin baru saja setengah menit terlewatkan, ia sigap menahan nafas begitu mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Saking takutnya ia bahkan ingin menjerit, dan menangis, tapi cepat-cepat ia tahan keinginan bodohnya.

Ia tak mendengar suara pintu tertutup, tapi dengan cepat tersentak begitu mendengar suara berat didekatnya.

"Carilah tempat bersembunyi yang bagus."

Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan selimutnya hingga sebatas bibir. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari sosok yang familier. "Gaara-_nii_."

Lelaki itu juga terdiam, _**Well, Hinata tak berubah wujud menjadi remaja yang buruk**_. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Gadis itu cepat terduduk, dan menghela nafas lega, membiarkan selimut pelindungnya merosot hingga pinggangnya. Ia cepat-cepat tersenyum lebar pada sosok itu, "lama tak jumpa, _Niisan_. Kau tak banyak berubah."

Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat, tapi iris _Jade_-nya sama sekali tak berhenti menatap setengah tubuh gadis itu, ia berujar santai, "pakaian yang bagus."

Gadis itu mendengus sebal, dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga leher, "banyak orang-orang mengerikan disekitarku belakangan ini, dan ini salah satu perlakuan mengerikan mereka."

_**Oh kami-sama, Hinata bahkan berkembang menjadi lebih subur dibanding yang kubayangkan. Malam yang menyenangkan**_. Lelaki itu menyeringai atas pemikiran mesumnya.

Gadis itu tersadar, dan menatap lelaki itu mengernyit, "Gaara-_nii_, apa hubunganmu dengan orang-orang jahat itu?" _Pearl_-nya menatapnya menyelidik.

"Uh?" Alis _imaginary_ nya bertaut, "Anggap saja kenalan lama. Tak perlu cemas."

"Benarkah?! Tapi mereka menjijikan! A-aku tak percaya dengan ucapan anehmu," Alis gadis itu bertaut, tatapan kekhawatiran terpancar dari matanya.

Melihat itu Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. _**Well, thanks Tousan, I got double benefits. **_"Tapi kau bersamaku sekarang."

Sikap Gaara memancing kecurigaan yang cukup besar untuk Hinata. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa _idiot_ kala berusaha menyatukan insiden anomali yang tak logis jika di pikir-pikir. Dan sekeras apa pun gadis itu mencoba, tak berhasil jawaban ia temukan.

Ada yang salah. Naluri kewanitaannya menyatakan itu, dan rasanya ketidaktenangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadikapan saja.

"Gaara-nii, aku mau kau menceritakan apa yang kau tahu padaku." Gadis itu menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan ragu.

"Jujur saja, aku tak tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Siapa… siapa mereka? A-aku tak suka kalau kau bohong."

"Tenanglah. Ayahku kenal mereka. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Namun, gadis itu masih menunduk. _**Bagaimana bisa orang yang mencelakai Sasuke di sebut kenalan? Oh demi—.**_

Untuk Gaara sendiri, ia tak begitu mengetahui secara spesifik 'siapa' yang dimaksudkan gadis itu. Toh, ia tak mau begitu peduli. Menurutmu, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh remaja 20 tahun ketika di sodori hal-hal yang menyenangkan secara materi dan fisik?

"Hinata?"

"U-uh? Ya?" berusaha gadis itu sembunyikan perasaan resahnya.

"Sudah makan?"

Dan saat itu pula perut Hyuuga muda itu bergetar. Dengan pipi merona ia hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya otaknya tengah mogok sesaat. Makan malam mungkin akan meringankan bebannya untuk sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura terus memandangi gorden kamarnya dengan ekspresi hampa. Dilipat lututnya, dan membiarkan tubuh lunglainya tersandar dikepala ranjang.

Diabaikannya rasa menusuk diperutnya, mengingat bahwa sejak kemarin sore sampai sekarang belum memasok apapun—terhitung 1 hari ia tak makan.

_Well_, titipan dari Kakashi sampai sekarang pun belum tertempel sidik jarinya. Yang jelas, ia lebih bersyukur mati kelaparan daripada mengisi perutnya menggunakan makanan yang diberi lelaki itu sekarang.

Baru saja ia memikirkan pertemuan aneh bin tak logis dengan gadis ber-aroma Lavender—untuk sesaat, ia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, rasanya seperti lelucon garing, namun benar-benar terjadi.

Namun, di dasar hati dan pikirannya,ia rasakan sedikit cahaya kehidupan begitu bersama sang gadis _lavender_—dan betapa sialnya baru disadari olehnya—, tapi dengan cepat pula ia menerima rasa kesepian. Manusia tak pernah menang dari rasa kesepian.

Ia mencoba mengingat percakapannya dengan gadis itu, tak disadarinya bahwa seulas senyum tipis yang tulus telah terukir manis dibibirnya. Ia ingat saat-saat menyelimuti tubuh gadis _lavender_ itu dengan baik, ia merasa senang.

"_Lavender_," Wanita itu bergumam pelan, tak lama ia tersenyum ironis, "kenapa _kami-sama_ mengambil segalanya begitu cepat?"

Ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, akhirnya diputuskannya untuk berbaring, menahan rasa sedih, dan lapar yang bercampur.

Apa mungkin tak pantas untuknya merasakan hangatnya suasana keluarga barang sesaat?

Ah, rasanya jiwa gadis itu sedikit terguncang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu tidak-lah luas. Hanya ruang kumpul sebuah penginapan kecil. Di tegah ruangan terdapat meja beserta empat kursi yang mana 3 panjang dan 1 tunggal. Tepat ditengahnya terdapat meja panjang yang sempat mereka gunakan untuk berunding. Dinding semi-kayu itu di hiasi cat berkulit Pastel dan coklat yang tak begitu kontras dengan 2 jendela yang saling membelakangi di dua sisi.

Petang itu, ruangan kumpul sangatlah sepi. Hanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tas besar yang menemaninya duduk di sana. Wajah pemuda itu datar, namun sikapnya menunjukan keresahan—nampak dari posisi punggungnya yang tegak.

Sosok dengan surai gelapnya itu duduk termangu. Meja dihadapannya terisi dengan kotak rokok beserta korek gas yang jelas bukan miliknya. Tak lama, terdengar suara desahan dari bibirnya. Ia kembali beralih pada kotak panjang yang menyertainya.

Ia hanya sedang berpikir.

Perlahan, ia buka tas besar itu dan mengambil _scope_ dari tepatnya. Memandangi lensa jernih itu sesaat dan mengecek properti kesayangannya sekali lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'Dalam keadaan baik'.

Sesaat ia dapat melihat bayangannya pada lensa jernih itu. Wajahnya seperti biasa, tak menunjukan emosi sedikit pun. Namun ia kembali berpikir, bahwa mudah saja untuknya menutupi rasa enggannya dengan tatapan datar,—rasanya ia cukup tertekan untuk menjalani misi dengan stategi itu, sayang sekali bukan haknya untuk menentukan strategi—_**yah, kelebihan Uchiha**_.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu sekarang. Cemas? Tidak juga. Tapi jelas konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu._** Gadis itu terlalu naif, paksa sedikit saja langsung game over. **_Ia mengernyit kala memikirkannya.

Ia mendesah dan meletakan kembali _scope_ itu ke tempatnya lalu berdiri menghampiri jendela dengan gorden krem sebagai hiasannya.

"Jaraknya hanya 3 blok. Tapi sama sekali tak membantu." Ia mendengus dan berdeham sekali. Lama sekali waktu berjalan untuknya—dan waktu yang lama itu dapat saja di manfaatkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti—membuatnya ingin mendecih.

"Kau nampak resah."

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit sesaat mendapati laki-laki berkacamata yang menjadi rekannya itu muncul secara tiba-tiba, "Apa urusanmu?"

"Hanya ingin menyapa." Shino duduk dengan santai dan meraih kotak rokok dan korek yang terdapat di meja itu dan membakar sebatang. "Kau kelihatan berbeda, memikirkan saudaramu itu, ya?"

"Sama sekali bukan. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku."

"_Wari, _kan hanya bertanya."

Pemuda pucat itu diam.

"Kau tahu, lawanmu hanya seorang bocah ingusan."

"…"

"Namun, sedikit bermasalah juga, sih."

"Kau tahu, apa yang ku benci dari bocah ingusan?" ia berkata dengan geram, suaranya rendah.

Shino lantas berpikir sesaat, "Mereka bodoh, mudah di tipu, ceroboh, dan emosinya tinggi."

Si pucat mendengus, "Mereka suka merusak tanpa disadari." Tak ada yang melihat, bahwa tangan kiri pemuda itu terkepal dalam saku celananya. "Dan menyentuh apa yang mereka suka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaah _Arigato_ _ne_, Gaara-_nii_." Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, rasa pusing karena belum memasok makanan pun lenyap sudah, gadis itu kembali meneguk airnya.

Gaara hanya diam, dalam pikirannya ia mencari ide agar ia dapat menikmati malam berdua dengan caranya sendiri. Lagi-lagi alis _imaginary_-nya bertaut. Mesum no Sabaku.

"_Niisan_, berapa lama kita kita gak bertemu," gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kadang aku suka teringat tentang _niisan_ kalau mengenang masa lalu."

"Mengenang? Acara mandi bareng itu?"

**PONG~**

Wajah gadis itu sontak merah padam, "B-bu-kan yang itu! La-lagipula itu s-saat aku u-umur 5 tahun." Suaranya mencicit tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar Ia memainkan dua jari telunjuknya. _**Dan mengapa ia sekarang berpikir yang seperti itu?**_

"Hm itu kenangan menyenangkan." Lelaki itu menyeringai, membuat gadis dihadapannya makin ciut, "kau tetap manja seperti dulu."

"E-eh?—," _**manja dari mana, coba**_ ",—uh u-urusai." Ia menengerutu. Diputuskan untuk berdiri, dan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum lelaki itu makin menggodanya—yang mana makin kesini makin meresahkannya—. Gadis itu terhenti begitu pergelangannya digenggam. "Eh?"

"... Mau kemana?" Di tatapnya intens tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit, "t-toilet, k-kenapa?" Pipinya lagi-lagi merona.

"Hm tidak." Ia melepaskan genggamannya.

_Jade_-nya menuding punggung gadis itu hingga lenyap dibalik pintu. Ia kembali duduk, dan memikirkan strategi pelumpuhannya—

"KYAAAAAAA..."

—nanti.

Langsung ia bangkit, dan membuka pintu itu tanpa memberi aba-aba. Baru saja ia masuk beberapa langkah, tubuhnya telah ditubruk oleh gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu.

"K-ke-ke-kecoa hah hah hah... Jauhkan diaaaaaa." Gadis itu mendongak, dan menatapnya memohon. Ia menarik-narik kemeja hitam lelaki itu cepat,—_Pearl_-nya basah, dan terlihat kalut,—bahunya bergetar.

Penggambaran yang jelas bukan untuk seorang anti kecoa.

1 detik kemudian, Gaara dapat menguasai diri, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Oh _well_, terdapat satu bangkai kecoa dengan posisi terbalik yang terletak dibawah _shower_.

Pemuda itu bahkan sempat ragu kalau makhluk kecil itu masih bernyawa. Sesaat Gaara terpaku menatap bangkai itu, "Sore waₒ"

"_N-ne! niisan onegai."_ Gadis itu menatap _horror_ bangkai hanya sebesa cm itu. Tanpa menyadari kemeja lelaki itu telah kusut dibagian dada karena remasannya.

Gaara memberi kode gadis itu untuk menjauh, dan mengambil saputangan hitam dari dalam sakunya demi sebangkai serangga, dan langsung membuangnya ke kotak sampah mini di sana.

Ia mencuci kedua tangannya, dan berbalik. "Itu saja?"

Gadis itu menangguk cepat dengan wajah serius, tak lama ia berhenti mendongak. Di rasakannya canggung begitu melihat kemeja Gaara yang kusut, "_g-gomen ne, niisan_, k-ke-kemejamu..."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk merasa tak terganggu. Tak lama ia mendekati gadis itu, dan berbungkuk, "kalau ada yang aneh-aneh cepat panggil aku."

Hinata meneguk Salivanya sendiri dengan sulit, bisikan suara berat lelaki itu jelas terdengar di telinga kirinya, tak lama ia mematung dan memerah saat mendapati benda lunak yang basah menempel di daun telinganya, "e-engh... G-gaara nii?"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menjilatnya, dan memposisikan wajahnya di hadapan wajah sang gadis. Dipandangnya intens wajah yang nampak kekanakan itu, "_warukkata na (maaf ya),_ dengan pakaian seperti itu, kau membuatku sulit berpikir." Ia menyeringai, dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"I-itu k-kan t-t-ter-terlalu... Vulgar." _Well_, nyaris saja gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Gaara yang ia kenalnya benar-benar telah menjadi pria dewasa. Reflek ia bergidik begitu mengingat sensasi lembab di daun telinganya tadi.

Nampaknya, masalah kian menumpuk. Ia dapat 1 lagi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menggerakan tubuhnya sesaat dan berujar malas, "bangunlah, aku tahu kau tak tidur."

Tak lama sosok wanita itu mengadah, dan tersenyum menggoda, "aku ingin lagi_."_ Di eratkannya lilitan kedua tangan jenjangnya pada perut lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin keluar." Dengan kasar ia menghentakan tangan yang melingkarinya hingga terlepas, dan cepat-cepat berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi tanpa sekalipun melihat ke balik punggungnya.

Wanita itu terduduk, dan memandangi punggung kekar yang tergoresi beberapa luka itu hingga lenyap dibalik pintu. Senyumannya menghilang perlahan, menunjukan raut yang sulit dibaca.

"_Kimi, I wanna hold you_." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis, dan makin erat memeluk selimut yang melindungi tubuh polosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tatapnya _bathtub_ yang volume airnya berkurang secara perlahan itu, tangannnya meremas-remas tepi baju handuk yang ia kenakan. Rasanya...

Tegang.

Tentu saja _stress_ rasanya mengingat ia hanya mengenakan 'itu' didepan sesosok pria dewasa, namun pikirannya terus menentang. Gaunnya lebih menantang disbanding si jubah handuk. Ia menurunkan kelopak matanya, dan menenangkan diri agar berusaha tenang. Kurang lebih 60 detik, ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan bergumam, "jangan tegang."

_Pearl_-nya menuding satu-satunya pintu yang tertera disana. Ragu, tapi tak lama diputuskannya untuk keluar. _Well_, beberapa konsekuensi telah berlintas didalam sel-sel otaknya.

Di tutupnya pintu dan memutar hingga 180 derajat. Hinata menahan nafas kala mendapati Gaara yang mematung hanya berjarak 5 meter darinya tengah meliriknya.

Hinata rasa hawa semakin tegang. Ia rapatkan punggungnya pada pintu kala melihat Gaara berjalan kearahnya makin dekat. _Well_, jantungnya makin liar berpacu begitu mendapati sosok itu menghimpitnya diantara dirinya, dan pintu.

"Hum, mau jelaskan padaku?" Lelaki itu menurunkan tatapannya, memandang lurus-lurus _Pearl_ pucat itu.

"U-u-umh... I-itu... Ka-kalau aku p-pakai gaun t-tadi," dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, berusaha berhenti tergagap. "Nanti... Nanti Gaara-_nii_... Jadi... V-vulgar lagi." Ia menatap _Jade_ milik sosok itu dengan gusar.

"_Sou ka_ₒ" Jadenya mulai menelusuri wajah gadis itu.

"_N-ne_." Mulai. Gadis itu susah menarik napasnya. Sensasi aneh bercampur dengan rasa gugup yang meledak-ledak ia rasakan dari dalam tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis, dan tengkuknya.

Rasanya... Berkunang-kunang.

"Kupikir ini salah, kau membuntukan logikaku."

Gadis itu makin ciut begitu mendengar suara lelaki itu makin berat. Sesaat batinnya merasa lega begitu mendapati tubuh yang menghimpitnya menjauh—ia mengerang tiba-tiba.

Rasa kalut mulai menghantui dirinya begitu mendapati sosok dihadapannya menahan sisi kanan, dan kirinya dengan tangan kekar lelaki itu. Gaara sedikit membungkukan diri. "Hinata, kita main sebentar."

Pikirannya kosong, buntu rasanya begitu mendapati benda lembut menempel dibibirnya. "Emh!" Ia menutup cepat kedua matanya, dan mendorong bahu lelaki itu.

Terus, bibir lelaki itu berusaha menekan bibir sang gadis. Tak lama ia mulai mengulum—1 kali, 2 kali, 3 kali. Makin dalam layaknya menerima sensasi luar biasa menyenangkan untuknya. Terus, melonjak menjadi hisapan kencang.

Ditempat hening itu hanya terisi suara anomali yang hanya dapat di ketahui oleh orang-orang dewasa—atau yang berpikir dewasa mungkin.

Untuk gadis itu, rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki kaki lagi. Di rasakannya ia diantara sadar, dan tidak. Napas yang tak beraturan, dan degup jantung yang liar, hanya itu.

Lemas, pusing, sensasi yang membuat otak lumpuh. Kedua telapak tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mendorong bahu itu akhirnya bertolak 180 derajat. Di remasnya perlahan kemeja hitam lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat.

Gila. Dan nikmat. Tapi salah. Rasanya... Tak dapat digambarkan.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah mendapati benda lunak yang sukses menerobos kedalam mulutnya, dan bergeriliya. Disatu sisi baginya ini aneh, asing, dan ia menyukainya—_well_, hormon anak remaja. **Suka, suka, suka, takut, dan bersalah.**

Tapi jika di pikir-pikir, ia merasa hal ini belum boleh terjadi. Ia ingat nasehat _Sensei_ _Biology_-nya. Karena banyak remaja Jepang yang telah melupakan norma-norma, dan berhubungan dengan lawan jenis melebihi batas. _**Masih menjadi pelajar, ingat.**_

Air matanya menitik mendapati gigitan-gigitan pada bibir merah _cherry_-nya. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menjerit. Sisi mana yang ia pilih?

Namun akhirnya ia memilih, Pasrah—tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dengan tenaga ekstra lemah dan kondisi tak di duganya. _Well_, _Satan_ menang saat ini.

Gadis itu bernapas tak stabil begitu mendapati sumbatan pernapasan di bibirnya menjauh. Namun rasanya makin memusingkan begitu mendapati kepala dengan rambut merah itu menyelip diantara bahu, dan dagunya.

_Neck_.

Diremasnya helaian rambut merah itu kencang mendapati gigitan-gigitan yang seumur hidup baru ia rasakan. Kepalanya mendongak, desahan halus nan membangkitkan keinginan irasional untuk melakukan lebih. Di nikmatinya tanpa sadar hisapan-hisapan kencang dari kedua bibir Sabaku Gaara.

"Ga—hah... Hah... Gaar—engghh... Uumh~"

Sesaat Lelaki itu terhenti, dan mendongak. Hum, matanya tertutup oleh emosi bernamakan nafsu. Ditatapnya dengan tatapan 'aneh' wajah gadis yang telah mengucurkan peluh, tak tahan melihat bibir gadis itu bengkak.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali menunduk, menatap beberapa bekas yang ia hasilkan basah oleh Salivanya. Ia menyeringai, membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah. _**Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harusnya aku lakukan? Ayah—oh tidak. **_ Murni ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Bagi gadis itu, sosok dihadapannya ini ialah seorang idola. _Well_, wajah tampan, dan pembawaan yang menyenangkan baginya. Semua telah mengetahui hubungan Hyuuga dengan Sabaku memanglah baik.

Sejak kecil selalu bermain dengan sosok ini membuatnya senang untuk bermanja-manja. Tentu, Hinata ialah _type Moe_ kalau bisa dibilang. Jadi tentu saja sang lelaki dihadapannya ini senang mendapati keadaan saat ini.

Di tariknya tali ikat simpul dipinggang gadis itu, membuat jubah itu nyaris terbuka, jubah polos gadis itu merosot hingga bahunya yang terbuka. Dengan cepat si gadis remas kedua sisi jubah agar jubah itu tetap melekat ditubuhnya. Dahinya mengernyit. "G-Gaara-_nii _?!"

Ia menunduk, jantungnya makin berdetak kencang melihat kepala lelaki itu menempel di bahunya, dan menyesapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengecupinya. Apa ini?

Tidak, ini tidak boleh.

Dengan gadis itu menggerakan bahunya dengan ritme cepat yang gusar. Bibirnya berusaha ia kunci untuk berhenti mengucapkan rangkaian desahan yang menggelikan itu. Ia-harus-berusaha.

"G-Gaara-_nii_! _D-dame_—aaash."

"Emh?"

"D-aaah... Da—hah...akh _Dame yooo_~"

Hanya ucapan larangan yang mengandung desah? Meskipun gadis itu memberontak layaknya kucing yang mengamuk pun akan tetap ia lakukan prostitusi itu, apalagi hanya sejenis ucapan tanpa daya.

"_O-onegai_~ aah... .._Negai_... Hah.. _SASUKE ONEGAI_—AKKKKHH."

Dengan _Jade_ yang berkilat marah, ia mendongak, "siapa?"

Oh demi _kami-sama,_ gadis itu terlalu _shock_ mendapati—,

"Aaakhh _ittaiiii_~."

—remasan kasar nan menggelikan pada dada kirinya.

**DOR!**

Semua terpaku. Hinata bahkan begitu takut untuk menghirup napasnya, sedangkan sosok berambut merah itu terperanjat mendapati selongsong peluru melesat dengan cepat, dan tertancap di dinding, tepat disebelah leher gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Sabaku muda itu menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dan _shock_.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**1 kalimat : maaf aneh, dan gantung ._)/**

**RnR, please?**

**Sunday, March 16, 2014**

**Thanks too much **** :**

Sh always,** Hirano Lawliet, **J. Vicko vie, **Fujimoto Aya, **genusro, **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, **Hyde'riku**, .777, **Luluk Minam Cullen, **Hana ID, **hinatauchiha69, **Aria-chan, **Rini Andriani Uchiga, **HinaHimeLovers8, AND OTHERS**!

CHECK PM, NE. UNTUK REP-REVIEW TANPA AKUN :

**Sh always :**

Gomen, saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Bahasanya saya udah usahakan kurangi untuk . sip, saya coba efektifkan lagi kalimatnya sebisa saya dan di deskripsikan—makasih untuk saran serta kritik membangunnya . Makasih bgt juga tetep mau nunggu lanjutan fic ini. Semoga mengurangi kekurangan yang kemarin.

Makasih RnRnya

**J. Vicko vie :**

Iya, nih. Sudah lanjut, motifnya mulai terbaca, kan?

Makasih RnRnya

**Genusro :**

Makasih yah RnR-nye, entar di jelasin deh di kelas

**Hyde'riku :**

Sebagian sudah saya jelasin ya di awal, sisanya tinggal tunggu fic di chap lain, yaa. Makasih juga ingetin typo, saya gak ngeh loh nulis 'terdevinisikan' duh cerobohnya :'B soal lime kakasaku itu di eps 2 nya kurang greget karena gak niat di letakan lime gitu, itu ide dadakan :D saya belum bisa buat yang gimana gitu, tp gimana menurut hyde-san tentang GaaHina yg ngegantung ceritanya diatas? ._.

Masalah main chara, di chap kemarin emang saya berusaha ulas mengenai KakaSaku dulu, SasuHina saya proses di chap depan. Sasu di sini masih sok misterius gitu kan, jadi belum saya buka dulu anyway.

Review-mu ialah review yg baik kok untuk saya, ini serius. Makasih udah RnR loh

**Hana ID :**

_Hai_, sudah di lanjut. Duh ngerasa gaenak di panggil senpai, saya masih banyak yang perlu di perbaiki Hana-san :D sipsip, makasih udh RnR ya

**Aria-chan :**

Duh makasih loh Aria-chan :D insya allah, ya. Saya juga suka GaaHina soalnya :D sabar, badai pasti berlalu/? Makasih udah RnR ya

**Rini Andriani Uchiga :**

Sudah dilanjut, nih :D amien amien :D gimana nih menurut Rini-san chap ini? Makasih udah RnR yaa

**Regard,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

"**This Story belong to me, all of chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto"**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating for the warn**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because it's sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

**Chapter 4 : Lost.**

**DOR!**

Semua terpaku. Hinata bahkan begitu takut untuk menghirup napasnya, sedangkan sosok berambut merah itu terperanjat mendapati selongsong peluru melesat dengan cepat, dan tertancap di dinding—tepat disebelah leher gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Sabaku muda itu menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan _shock_.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Sosok itu menatap kelam, sedangkan _Baretta_ masih teracung dengan gagah.

"Su... SASUKE!" Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dengan mata terbelalak. Detik kemudian ia tersenyum lega. "K-kamu… kamu belum mati!" Tungkainya lemas seketika dan berujar lirih, "Y-yokata."

"Hn. _Right now, I can see your red cheek." Ingin saja Sasuke menggodanya_—jika saja reaksi menggoda gadis itu disebabkan olehnya—_, namun sayang mood-nya hancur mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi dihadapannya. Move away now_."

_"SHUT UP! You, Uchiha's brat_." Sosok merah itu berbalik, dan menatap tajam dengan tatapan menyalang.

Gadis itu hanya menatap takut bercampur cemas, namun pada akhirnya diputuskannya untuk bergeser perlahan demi menjauhi sosok merah itu.

Setidaknya, ya setidaknya ia lega—amat lega malahan—. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak mengerti mengapa ia bereaksi seperti ini, hanya karena melihat sosok penculik—atau pahlawan, bisakah begitu? —datang menjemputnya,

dan menyelamatkannya dari godaan yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

Ia berlari mendekati nakas di sudut ruangan. Memeluk dirinya dan berjongkok menyandar pada dinding. Tubuhnya begitu gemetar, rasanya amat shock. Kejadian ini datang dengan begitu cepat. Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya, bahkan dalam fantasi terliarnya sekalipun.

Diculik pria rupawan—dan sialnya ia sampai dibuat suka tanpa sadar—, tidur 1 kamar hotel dengan pria asing itu, dibawa keluar kota, diculik lagi oleh kelompok aneh lainnya, didandani seperti artis Hollywood seksi, dibawa ketempat asing, bertemu teman lama, menjadi korban pelecehan, dan sekarang apalagi?

Nafasnya tercekat,

Ya. Sekarang ia bahkan disuguhkan dengan kedua pria yang saling menatap tajam, saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

_Red and blue. _

_A Crimson and Raven._

_Well, That's a famous color_.

_Onyx_ Uchiha itu menatap kelam iris _jade_ dihadapannya, dengan santai menodong Baretta kesayangannya dengan tangan kiri. "_What the heck did you do, Loony?"_

(Apa yang telah kau lakukan, brengsek?)

Dengan cepat Sabaku muda itu menendang meja didekatnya—tanpa mengindahkan suara nyaring pecahan dari hiasan meja itu—, dan berlari mengambil katana yang menghiasi dinding. "Ha! _What can you do, brat_?"

(Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bodoh?)

Sosok berambut _Raven_ itu terdiam, ditatapnya sekilas sosok gadis yang tengah meringkuk disudut ruangan seraya bergetar ketakutan. Lagi-lagi bibir penuh sang gadislah yang menjadi obyek. Bengkak.

Ia kesal.

**DOR!**

Satu tembakan melesat tepat disisi kiri sosok merah itu, tatapan suram tepat dilemparkan padanya. "Brengsek, gadis itu tak pantas untukmu."

Gaara tersenyum sesaat kala melihat sosok mungil yang menjadi orang ketiga itu, "itu pendapatmu." Kembali dialihkannya pandangannya, "kau menghancurkan acara kami yang—."

"Diam."

Tidak seharusnya Gaara ciut, dan tidak seharusnya pula Sasuke membuang-buang peluru berharganya hanya demi melampiaskan emosinya. Tentu ia tak suka, namun kembali lagi pada pembawaannya yang _stoic_, ia harus bersifat tenang untuk melawan merah brengsek itu.

Dua sosok itu saling menatap tajam, dengan cepat Sabaku berlari sembari menghunuskan pedangnya. Uchiha itu tak tinggal diam, dan bergerak menghindarinya dengan cekatan, ditodongkannya bibir senjata itu pada pelipis sang Merah.

"Sombong kau, UCHIHA." Dengan sekali ayunan ia menebas dengan sekuat tenaga. Dilatar belakangi suara jeritan seorang gadis, sosok berambut _raven_ itu melompat kebelakang. Nyaris saja tangan kiri kekar itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

_**Oh tuhan, aku haarus bagaimana? J-jangan. Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar… Ya tuhan tolong dengarkan ! bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa melihat? Oh, oh, oh~ kumohon buat aku tak sadarkan diri.**_

Gadis Indigo itu masih memeluk bahunya erat, menahan air mata yang ingin terus menerus mengalir. Rambut serta pakaiannya yang sudah tak beres diabaikannya, rasanya otaknya lebih fokus memikirkan dua sosok yang menemaninya ini.

Tentu saja _Pearl_-nya masih menatap histeris benda panjang yang mengkilat itu dipegang oleh tangan sang Sabaku Gaara, bagaimana jika senjata asli Jepang itu berhasil memutuskan beberapa organ fisik targetnya? _**Bless him, please!**_

Sungguh mengerikan menatap dua sosok itu. Sosok _raven_ dengan senjata api, juga sosok merah maroon mengancangkan Katana dengan gagahnya.

Tapi ini bukan pertandingan yang adil. _Type_ senjata mereka tentulah berlawanan: jarak jauh, dan dekat. Dan hal yang paling penting, Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan pertarungan ini pecah dengan ketidak setaraan kondisi.

"cu-c-CUKUP! Hentikan Sasuke!" Gadis itu menjerit histeris melihat todongan pistol itu tepat terarah pada pelipis sang merah. Tentu saja jerit histeris itu disambut dengan seringaian kemenangan sang Sabaku.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi tak bisakah kau menggunakan senjata yang sama denganku?" suara itu rendah, namun seringaian merendahkan bermain dibibir Sabaku Gaara.

"Hn." Dengan cepat ia melempar baretta kesayangannya kesudut ruangan, tepat disisi gadis bersurai panjang. Ia berjalan cepat, dan menyambar katana lainnya beserta Wakizashi yang tergantung di dinding.

Kejam, tak tahukah Uchiha muda itu bahwa kini Hinata mendelik _horror _menatap senjata api yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. Irisnya terbelalak, membayangkan ada roh jahat yang akan menarik platuk _gun _itu disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Jaga itu." Rasanya kembali lemas mendapati lemparan Wakizashi—Pedang kecil pendek, satu set dengan katana—didekatnya. Entahlah, apa Sasuke telah memperkirakannya atau memang keberuntungan yang menyelamatkannya dari lemparan benda-benda mengerikan itu hingga tak melukainnya.

Kenapa ia, dengan notabene sebagai seorang wanita Hyuuga nan lemah lembut, pewaris tahta yang hanya mengerti cara memasak kue, dititipkan benda berbahaya yang dapat melukai sesama manusia?

Jelas tak pantas memegang senjata semacam itu.

Namun sebersit bayangan gadis bersurai merah muda hinggap dikepalanya, Sakura.

Seketika gadis itu tersadar. Di raihnya dua benda itu dengan tangan gemetar, sedangkan kedua sosok lainnya tengah saling menatap dengan tajam seraya mengacungkan senjata.

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya menolak. Tempat yang ia pijak sekarang adalah tempat berbahaya, semuanya tak mengenal gender. Mereka butuh alat untuk melindungi diri. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia harus siap. selamat—atau setidaknya menyelamatkan orang lain.

Dengan mata yang bergetar, ia menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Dua Katana saling diacungkan.

Sayangnya ini bukanlah zaman edo, atau terserah mau kau sebut apa. Pakaian dan zaman mereka memang modern, namun tujuannya cukuplah kuno—memperebutkan seorang gadis dengan pertarungan fisik.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Sosok dihadapannya hanya menangguk sopan, "dana telah masuk direkening, _Ji_-_sama_."

"Kerja bagus Neji." Sosok berumur itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang sempat tegang itu kesandaran kursi besarnya. Wajahnya menunjukan kelegaan.

Nyaris saja.

Perusahaannya diambang krisis sekarang. Kalau saja Neji tak mencari dana, bisa-bisa ia harus menjual asset yang telah diberikannya untuk sang puteri—memikirkannya saja membuatnya mengernyit. Tidak. Setidaknya cukuplah ia mencairkan dana dari penjualan pulau pribadinya. Ia tak ingin mengambil apa yang telah ditekatkan sebagai hadiah.

Terlebih pulau untuk sang puteri adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang akan ia berikan tahun ini.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menjual asetnya sendiri. Benar-benar beruntung memiliki keponakan seperti Hyuuga Neji. Dengan kelihaiannya me-loby, pulau pribadinnya dapat terjual dengan kurun waktu 2 minggu. Jujur saja, cukup sulit untuk mendapat pembeli secara tiba-tiba, terlebih ini sebuah pulau.

Bisa kalian hitung bayaran untuk sebuah pulau. Jelas tak sedikit. Dan itulah yang membantu perusahaannya untuk membayar cicilan dan kebocoran dana perusahaan yang disebabkan oleh tangan nakal sahabatnya sendiri.

Hiashi tak menyangka Sabaku yang selama ini menjadi temannya malah berkhianat. Ini benar-benar memukul mentalnya.

Memikirkan ini membuat pria paruh baya itu mendesah lelah. Sarafnya tegang melalui banyak rintangan minggu-minggu ini. Sampai-sampai ia mengungsikan putrinya dari kejahatan yang mungkin akan mengincarnya.

Tak jauh disana, Neji menatap pamannya yang tengah bersandar lega dikursi kebesarannya. Ia paham. Mereka baru saja melewati krisis, bahkan ia begitu tegang sampai sulit untuk tidur, bagaimana pun pekerjaannya bukan hal mudah. Ia harus menghubungi seluruh kenalan lama pamannya dan me-loby-nya untuk memasarkan pulau itu.

Untung saja salah seorang teman lama Hyuuga Hiashi itu bersedia membeli pulau itu dengan sukarela—bahkan Neji tak perlu menjelaskan bahwa perusahan pamannya tengah limit. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi dengan alasan yang lebih lihai. Bisa bahaya bila orang luar tahu.—, dengan alasan sebagai tujuan bulan madu anaknya nanti.

Ya, keluarga teman lama Hiashi itu orang terpandang. Nama keluarga itu begitu disegani dan dianggap sebagai bangsawan hingga saat ini. Siapa orang Jepang yang tak mengetahui keluarga berlambang kipas api—memikirkan hal itu mengingatkan Neji akan sepupunya. Ia mengernyit samar. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hinata-_sama_?"

"Ia boleh pulang sekarang,"Pria berumur itu mengangguk tenang, namun sesaat alisnya bertaut, "memangnya pergi berlibur kemana dia?"

Hyuuga Neji merenung sesaat, "Terakhir saya diberi tahu, Hinata-_sama_ berada di Osaka, _ji-sama."_

"Terakhir?"

"Ya, semalam saya menanyakannya dengan para _guard_." Sosok itu berkata mantap.

"Baguslah. Sesuatu membuatku tak tenang sekarang. Pengawasannya baik?" Kembali kerutan kekhawatiran tertoreh didahinya.

"Tentu, _Ji-sama_. Orang-orang dari perusahan _Security_ yang kita kenakan ialah kepunyaan Uchiha."

Tiba-tiba saja sebesit pikiran muncul, "Neji, kau sudah menangani kasus Sabaku?" _Pearl_ tua itu terpancar serius.

"Sudah _ji-sama_. Tinggal sedikit bukti lagi, seperti lembar kontrak _illegal_ yang belum kita dapatkan—ah, kami juga sudah menemukan saksi pertemuan itu."

Hiashi tersenyum tenang, "ya, memang harus begitu. Segala sesuatu pasti membuahkan jejak. Ia harus merasakan buah kejahatan yang pernah ditanam." Hiashi menatap langit-langit ruangannya dan menerawang, "Neji, aku mengandalkanmu."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang tengah dilakukan _teme_, ya sekarang?" Sosok bermata _Sapphire_ itu menimang-nimang seraya mengelap _shotgun_ kesayangannya yang sudah mengkilap. Ia mendesah dan memasang tampang lesu, "Pasti sesuatu yang menarik."

Ia melirik sosok temannya yang masih berkutat dengan Laptop hitamnya itu. Merasakan respon pasif dari temannya, ia mendengus sebal, dan beralih menatap sosok yang tengah terikat saat ini, "Hei alis tebal."

"Apa?"

"Berapa banyak jumlah _team_-mu?"

"Untuk apa aku buka mulut." Sosok berambut hitam itu menggerutu.

"Kalau aku mengancam?" Naruto mengerlingkan matanya pada _sniper rifle_ yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"_Shit_, jangan macam-macam! Aku butuh menabung untuk membelinya!" Mata hitamnya menyala-nyala tak rela.

"Berarti kau masih pemula, ya?" Naruto tersenyum keji, dan beranjak menuju senjata panjang itu. "Bagaimana mereka bisa menampungmu?" Disentuhnya _scope rifle_ itu dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"H-Hei! Kubilang jangan santuh!" Ia mulai meronta, sayang sekali ikatannya pada satu dari tiang penyangga rumah itu terlalu kuat.

Naruto berusaha untuk menahan kikikan geli yang ingin ia teriakan sebenarnya. _Well_, ternyata pekerjaan yang diambilnya tidak sepenuhnya serius, buktinya ia bisa mengerjai orang bodoh itu. "Jadi?"

"Jadi? apa?"

"Berapa banyak jumlah kalian?"

"…"

Naruto membelai benda itu penuh minat.

"K-Kakashi punya banyak anak buah! Aku tak tahu!"

Tangan berkulit _Tan_ itu mulai melepas _scope_ dari tempatnya. Seringaian terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

"HEI! A-aku sungguh tak tahu! Tapi, jika _sniper_, masih ada 3 lagi!"

Sesaat, Naruto terdiam. Namun, kembali ia pandangi _scope_ yang ia pegang, dan memainkannya, "apa mereka sama sepertimu?"

"Ti-tidak! Mereka lebih senior! Kau tahu Tayuya? Juga Sakon? Haha mereka senior yang hebat!" Mata bulat Rock Lee masih menatap _scope_-nya dengan tak ikhlas.

Naruto tampak memasang tampang berpikir, "Hei Shino."

"Sakon terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Perdana Menteri 5 tahun lalu, sedangkan Tayuya mantan Yakuza. Kupikir Sakon telah mengubah _nickname_-nya." Sosok itu masih tenang seraya mengutak-atik benda hitam tipis yang memancarkan cahaya dari layarnya itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana tentang Tayuya?" Masih melipat kedua tangan di dada, Naruto memandangi punggung temannya itu.

"Dia mantanku."

"Haah masa?"

"…"

"A-akan kukatakan satu lagi, tapi jauhkan tangan hinamu dari pacarku!" Si alis tebal yang terikat itu rupanya masih tak rela melihat _scope_ miliknya berada di genggaman musuh.

Naruto melirik sinis dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting _scope_ itu. "Katakan."

Lagi, si alis tebal itu mendesis kesal, "Dia— ."

"Satu lagi Jirobo. kupikir dia hanya kurir, tapi ternyata ada main." Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu menyahut tenang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tahu tentang seniorku?!"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak berminat. Toh jawabannya sudah jelas. Shino itu informan.

Yang membuat Naruto tak habis pikir sekarang adalah, seliar apa hidup Shino jaman dulu hingga bisa berpacaran dengan cewek Yakuza?

_**Gila. Cowok kutu buku kuper kayak Shino bisa mantanan gitu sama Yakuza.**_

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Kakashi merapikan pakaiannya dan melihat sosok dihadapannya. "Menyingkir."

Wanita beriris _Ruby_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi, Kakashi-_kun_."

Tak sabar, Kakashi berniat mendorong bahu wanita itu dengan tangan kanan kirinya. Perlakuannya gagal kala gadis itu dengan mudahnya menepis tangan kekar Kakashi dan memberi 3 totokan di lengan dan bahu kiri sang lelaki.

Hal ini sukses membuat saraf Kakashi terganggu. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan tangan kirinya mati rasa. Menyadari hal ini membuat Kakashi terguncang, pengawasannya lemah hingga bisa diserang dengan mudahnya.

Ia sangat kesal.

Kakashi mendecih, dan meraih pistolnya dari dalam mantel dengan cepat. "Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

"Karena kau bodoh, Kakashi-_kun_." Wanita itu berkata mendayu-dayu.

Tak ada satu detik, Kakashi menendang perut Kurenai sekuat tenaga. Tak dapat diatasi, tubuh wanita itu terpental menubruk nakas dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu terbatuk, tak ia sangka gerakan Kakashi begitu cepat. Ia bahkan belum bisa bangkit kala mendapati tubuh menjulang itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Lekaki berambut perak itu menodongkan senjatanya.

"Uh!? Aku menyukaimu, sayang." Dengan cepat Kurenai berguling kesisi lain dan berusaha menendang tulang kering Kakashi.

Kakashi dapat menghindarinya. Ia menginjak-injak kaki Kurenai tanpa ampun, tak memperdulikan jerit sang wanita dengan 3 jari kaki yang telah patah.

Lelaki itu meraih untaian rambut Hitam Kurenai dan menariknya dengan sekali hentakan. Perlahan ia pandangi wajah kesakitan wanita itu. "Apa?"

"I-ittai… uhuk! _I don't wanna let you go_—." Kembali ia terbatuk keras kala menerima tohokan begitu kencang di perutnya. Kakashi terus menerus membenturkan lututnya keperut sang wanita tanpa ampun sedikitpun.

"_Any else_?"

Wanita itu berusaha untuk berbicara, walau ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar memprotes, "_I… d-don't wa-wanna se-see y_— Hah.. hah…—_you with_… Sakura—."

Lagi, dengan cepat ia menghantamkan lututnya ke kepala wanita itu. Jerit pilu sang wanita makin menjadi-jadi kala merasakan tulang hidungnya patah.

"_I love you, too_. Nikmati tanda cinta ini, Yui sayang." Melihat obyek siksaannya telah tak berdaya, ia bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuh itu kasar.

Tak sabar bertemu dengan sosok bermata _Emerald_, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistolnya. Sosok dibawahnya hanya menangis dalam diam,—serasa tubuhnya telah hancur mendapati siksaan itu—serasa belum cukup, ia harus menerima eksekusi semenyedihkan itu.

Bunyi letupan terdengar begitu keras kala selongsong peluru sukses menembus kerongkongan wanita beriris _Ruby_. Tanpa lelaki itu perdulikan, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan jasad itu sendirian dalam kamar yang luas.

Kakashi mendecih menyadari tangan kirinya lumpuh. Sial, sarafnya tergangu sekarang, dan tak dapat dipastikan sampai kapan ia tak bisa mengunakan tangan kirinya.

_**Anjing kampung rendahan.**_

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Sakura memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya letih, dan lapar luar biasa menyerangnya. Apa dayanya, ia hanya memaksakan kehendaknya yang ingin keluar dari penginapan itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga mencari sosok bernama Sai.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia kalah.

Hanya angan-angan semata jika ia dapat keluar—,

**DOR !**

—dari sana.

Ia terhendak mendengar sang bunyi. Apa gerangan yang terjadi diluar hingga terdengar bunyi tembakan?

Perlahan, rasa penasarannnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tak lama, ia didepan pintu. Tubuhnya tersentak kala mendengar suara pelan mencurigakan yang berasal dari lubang kunci diikuti suara tembakan pistol dengan peredam yang terdengar samar.

Ia nampak waswas dan mundur beberapa langkah, namun selang waktu sedetik pintu itu terbuka. Jantungnya serasa ingin lepas mendapati sosok dibalik pintu itu.

Rasanya… terkejut bukan main. "k-Kau—."

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Suasana disana tetap tegang, meskipun telah terlewat satu menit hanya dengan saling menatap tajam. Sosok berambut raven itu berdiri mantap dengan ancang-ancang disertai tangan kirinya yang mengangkat katana disisi tubuh.

Lawannya sama saja. Pandangan fokusnya menatap ujung bilah tajam sang musuh dengan serius. Dengan kuda-kuda dan posisi pedang yang dipegang dengan kedua tangan didepan tubuh membuatnya siap dari serangan.

Mereka bergerak perlahan, kecil namun pasti. Tanpa sadar membuat pola berputar dengan pedang yang siap diayunkan kapan saja. Emosi masih terlintas dimata mereka, namun berusaha untuk meredamnya.

"Dengar, Uchiha."

"…"

Secepat kilat, dalam satu sentakan Gaara melintas mendekati musuhnya dengan langkah mantap. Ia melaju dan mengibaskan katananya kearah kepala sang Uchiha yang nampak bebas tak terlindungi itu.

Gerakan itu cepat nyaris tak terbaca, namun Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya dan menepis ujung katana milik Gaara kuat, mengakibatkan ayunan itu tertepis.

**TRANG!**

Gaara melompat kebelakang dan mengangkat pedang itu menyamping, melindungi wajahnya karena dengan cepat sentakan pedang lawan datang menyambar bagian wajahnya, berusaha merobek wajah itu dengan cepat.

Ia menahan katana miliknya dengan kedua tangan dari dorongan katana musuh yang nampak begitu cekatan dalam diam. Dua katana itu saling mendorong dihadaan wajahnya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke begitu terlihat tenang dan fokus; matanya yang setajam elang menatap raut ekspresi yang berlintasan di wajah Gaara dan menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya menggeser arah pedangnya dari saling beradu dihadapan wajah lawan dan berhasil memotong juntaian rambut merah sang musuh, lalu secepat kilat menodongkan katananya ditepi leher Sabaku muda.

Darah menetes disana.

Membuat Hinata, gadis yang menatap disudut ruangan menjerit tertahan. Sasuke benar-benar tega memenggal kepala seseorang dihadapannya. _**T-Tuhan…**_

"Ada apa, Sabaku?"

Gaara terkaget selama sedetik. Rasa shock itu tergantikan oleh perih yang melanda lehernya. Dirasakannya basah dengan bau besi yang menyengat membuatnya mendecih.

Dengan satu sentakan Gaara menyingkirkan katana itu dengan lehernya sedikit dan berjongkok—hampir saja kepalanya putus kalau tidak dengan cepat merunduk menghindari tebasan kedua katana Sasuke, dan menendang tulang kering Uchiha muda itu. Rambut merah acak-acakannya yang melawan gravitasi harus terpotong tebasan musuh menggantikan kepala yang diincarnya.

Tangan Gaara tetap bekerja, seraya menendang tulang kering lawan, ia ayunkan tangannya hingga menebas pergelangan tangan kanan Uchiha muda itu yang bebas tak terjaga.

Respon Sasuke cepat, ia melompat mundur dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Kalau itu Naruto rekan kerjanya, pasti sudah mengeluh karena rasa nyeri berdenyut yang menyerang tulang keringnya, belum lagi kini tangan kanannya meneteskan cairan merah.

Gaara merobek kulit lengannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

Dan kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama 3 detik.

Mereka kembali menjaga jarak. Bola mata mereka bergerak perlahan membaca situasi yang ada dan mengatur strategi. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah melihat darah masing-masing. Permainan ini fatal, dan harus diselesaikan dengan baik.

Onyx dan Jade itu saling menatap dan detik berikutnya melemparkan seringaian yang berbeda.

_**Aku yang akan menang**_—.

_** Aku akan hadir di pemakamanmu**_—_**.**_

_**Tuhan tolong hentikan ini!**_ —Hanya Hinata yang tak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang.

Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

_**Sampai kapan aku terus begini? A-aku… tidak mau… di bilang lemah. **_Hinata menangis dalam diam. Memang, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sesaat Sasuke memperhatikan gadis disudut ruangan itu dari sudut mata. Namun, dengan cepat kembali berusaha fokus pada musuh dihadapannya. Bagaimana pun, ia tak boleh lengah. Dan hanya dengan melihat keadaan gadis itu dapat membuat pertahanan yang selama ini dibagunnya runtuh.

Ia benci mengatakan bahwa Hinata nampak begitu menggoda, bahkan ketika disentuh orang lain. Dan ia benci mengingat wajah gadis itu begitu merah ketika dicumbu oleh orang lain, dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya.

_**Bastard.**_

Beraninya tangan itu menyentuh sembarangan dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekali Uchiha menetapkan kepemilikan, maka tak ada bantahan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekat untuk menetapkan gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

Persetan dengan misi.

Ia tak tahan lagi.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Suasana tempat itu begitu tenang. Musik instrumental yang terdengar menenangkan itu mengisi ruangan luas nan megah hingga suasana semakin terasa nyaman. Dinding-dinding yang kokoh, dengan langit-langit ruangan yang dihiasi seni ukir dan arsitektur campuran antara jaman Viktoria kuno dengan Jepang modern bercampur dengan indah menyatu dan sesuai porsinya.

Salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas adalah ruangan kecantikan pribadi milik sang nyonya pemilik mansion. Dari ruangan itu tercium aroma terapi yang menenangkan saraf dan warna cat dinding yang kalem. Disana, terdapat dipan mewah yang menjadi pusat ruangan tersebut.

Diatas dipan itu, terbaring tubuh wanita yang jujur saja nampak jauh sekali dari umur yang sebenarnya. Tubuh wanita itu masih bagus dan kencang, kini tengah dimanjakan dengan pijatan halus dari para pekerja. Ia kini tengah menjalani _body spa_.

Rambut hitam panjangnya ia sanggul keatas supaya tak menjuntai berantakan. Matanya terpejam, dengan raut wajah yang tenang menikmati pijatan-pijatan disekitar bahu dan punggungnya. Dari mulutnya terdengar nyanyian kecil mengikuti nada musik instrumental itu.

Ia sangat menikmati hari-harinya. Karena pekerjaan yang diperintahkan sang suami hanyalah berdiam dirumah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang bijak dan perhatian. Dan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya disaat senggang? Tentu saja memanjakan diri.

Terlebih kedua anaknya kini sedang tak berada dirumah. Ia menggerutu memikirkan bahwa semakin anaknya tumbuh dewasa, semakin sibuk mereka. Jika dulu ia sampai kelelahan menghadapi tingkah anak-anaknya yang aneh-aneh, kini ia merindukan momen itu.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin kembali muda dan menimang kembali anaknya ketika masih kecil. Tapi itu mustahil, karena sekarang dirinya sudah paruh baya dan sedang menjalani pijat spa di waktu senggang yang dimilikinya—terhitung sangat banyak dalam 1 bulan terakhir.

Ia menjadi ibu-ibu kurang kerjaan sekarang.

Ia mendesah sebal, andai saja waktu itu ia membuat banyak anak bersama suaminya, mungkin sekarang rumah mereka yang luas itu tak terasa hampa. Setidaknya ada celotehan anak-anak yang terdengar berisik, atau jeritan tangis anak kecil yang merajuk. Apapun itu, ia merindukannya.

Anak sulungnya sudah pergi entah kemana, tanpa kabar.

Sang papa dibuat geram karena si putra sulung yang seenaknya meninggalkan kursi jabatan dengan berkelana menjadi orang yang tak jelas keberadaannya seperti sekarang. Wanita itu mendesah lelah mengingatnya.

"Sudah punya anak cuma dua, susah banget diatur. Tinggal nurut kata mama papa, udah cukup kok bikin bahagia. Dasar anak-anak." Wanita itu mulai bermonolog.

Para pekerja itu tertawa pelan, salah satu dari mereka menyahut. "Yah, namanya anak-anak, nanti juga kalau sudah dewasa akan kembali."

Wanita itu menggerutu mendengar wanita tua yang menjadi tukang pijat setianya menyahut. Apanya yang bisa ditolerir coba?

"Benar, Mikoto-sama. Anak-anaknya nanti 'kan menjadi orang besar, mungkin mereka cuma mau mencoba sesuatu sendirian diluar sana dan mencari sedikit tantangan. Kalau sudah puas juga nanti kembali kerumah."

"Maa… kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, Tsunade-_san_, kenapa Ita-_chan_ tidak pulang selama 3 tahun?!" awalnya ia hanya ingin menggerutu, tapi menyadari kenyatan bahwa anaknya hilang seperti ditelan bumi membuat perasaannya kembali kalut.

Betapa kejam, benar-benar menderita mengingat putra sulungnya lenyap. selama 3 tahun Mikoto memaksa suaminya mencari sang putra sulung ke penjuru dunia. Batin menyatakan anaknya masih hidup, bahkan ia sampai memecat 3 pelayannya akibat berkata seenaknya, 'Uchiha Itachi sudah mati.'

Ibu mana yang tidak emosi mendengarnya.

Meski ia sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan informasi apapun, namun ia percaya bahwa suaminya atau putra bungsunya suatu hari akan memberikan kabar yang menyenangkan.

Bahkan akibat kehilangan si putra sulung, wanita itu sampai membuat perusahaan _security_ yang berisi orang-orang elit. Tugas disana singkatnya hanya dua, pertama sebagai wadah bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan _guard_ atau misi kelas atas lainnya, dan kedua mencari Uchiha Itachi.

"—Koto-_sama_? Anda mendengar saya?"

"A-ah?"

"Melamun itu tidak baik, loh. Memikirkan hal galau membuat kita ebih cepat tua, Mikoto-_sama_." Tsunade mulai berceramah.

Mikoto hanya mendesah dan mengiyakan.

"Apa Mikoto-_sama_ hanya merindukan Itachi-_sama_?" Shizune menyahut bergurau.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga kangen Sasu-_chan_. Tapi, anak bungsuku bisa diandalkan, kok." Wanita itu berujar bangga.

Tentu saja, Mikoto dan Fugaku bersyukur punya anak yang sedikit bisa diatur seperti si putra bungsu yang kaku itu. Menyadari dirinya sebagai anak bungsu yang juga ujung-ujungnya memegang kendali perusahaan membuatnya mulai melakukan _training_ sejak 3 bulan lalu di perusahan ayahnya.

Rencana penetapannya sebagai pewaris tahta Uchiha itu ditolaknya sebulan yang lalu karena alasan yang singkat, jelas, dan padat.

'Aniki dulu, baru aku. Aku akan mencarinya. Beri aku waktu, yah, bu.'

Itu sederhana dan benar-benar perlakuan yang membuat wanita itu terharu. Oleh sebab itu, sejak sebulan yang lalu si bungsu mulai memasuki _Uchiha security company_ dan diletakan di posisi strategis, diajarkan secara khusus mengenai senjata dan tiap hari diberikan pelatihan trategi.

Memang dasar otak Uchiha encer, betapa pesat Uchiha Sasuke berkembang di bidang dunia gelap itu. Mikoto sadar dan sedikit tak rela anaknya menempuh bidak yang berbahaya, namun tekad Sasuke mematahkan keinginannya untuk melarang.

Sasuke beranggapan bahwa kakaknya adalah orang yang suka mencari kesulitan. Sedangkan Uchiha diberkahi oleh akal yang sangat baik. Kehidupan monoton tidak akan membuat masa muda Itachi bewarna. Itu yang membuat Itachi mencari sesuatu yang menantang diluar sana. Itulah hipotesa sang anak bungsu tersayangnya.

Sasuke juga berpendapat bahwa kakaknya yang berhasil menghapus jejak selama 3 tahun—bahkan dibawah pengamatan ayah sangatlah hebat dan lihai. Pasti Uchiha Itachi berada di dunia gelap. Setidaknya dengan senjata, rahasia intelejen, badan pemusnahan rahasia atau pun apa pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Itachi memakai IQ-nya.

Dan wanita itu berharap, Itachi tidak menempuh jalan yang salah, seperti menjadi penyelundup narkotika atau apa pun itu.

Tak ada kabar di USC **(Uchiha's Security Company)** yang menarik, sampai tiba insiden dua minggu kemarin. Kedatangan seorang wali dari kerabat lamanya, Hyuuga Neji. Kedatangan pemuda itu disambut baik di mansion Uchiha. Tentu saja Mikoto serta Fugaku mengenal sosok Hyuuga Hiashi yang beradat sopan santun serta menyenangkan dalam berbisnis itu.

Tak disangka oleh wanita itu jika kedatangan Hyuuga Neji untuk meminta beberapa bantuan, salah satunya adalah guard elit yang bersedia menjaga putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan tentu saja Uchiha Mikoto mengenal baik siapa Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan senyum penuh enigma ia mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan sang Hyuuga dengan berbagai syarat.

Rasanya wanita itu ingin tersenyum lebar jika mengingat persyaratan yang dibuatnya.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Lorong itu begitu sepi, hanya langkah kaki yang samar terdengar. Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah dengan mantap menuju ke satu ruangan yang sangat dihapalnya.

Kamar Sakura.

Entah racun apa yang pernah wanita itu sebar padanya, yang jelas ia benar-benar seperti orang yang kecanduan narkotik. Dan obatnya itu adalah Sakura. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Sakura adalah 'obat terlarang', namun sejak dulu Kakashi sudah menginjakan kaki pada dunia terlarang. Jadi, tak ada gunanya juga menghindari wanita itu.

Dengan singkat, Sakura hadir lalu dunianya berputar lebih aneh. Setidaknya ia menemukan beberapa tujuan dari kehidupannya; kesenangan, nafsu, dan cinta—untuk yang terakhir, tak ada di kamus Kakashi. Ia mengenalnya sebagai, 'ketertarikan.' —. Rasa kesenangan melebihi menyenangkan membunuh massal, mengacau ibukota, ataupun mendapat 1 ton perak dari pertambangan illegal.

Ini berbeda. Karena setiap saat pikirannya kosong, gadis berambut cerah itulah yang menghiasi pikirannya.

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Betapa indahnya dunia.

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Tak pernah Kakashi berpikir 'tertarik' pada seseorang begitu menyenangkan, juga melelahkan.

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Betapa sialan wanita itu, mengacaukan segala isi kepalanya, tapi tak bisa ia bunuh untuk mengeyahkan gangguan itu.

_**Haruno Sak**__**—.**_

Tak sempat ia memikirkan hal lain, pikirannya telah teralihkan sempurna ketika melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kamar Sakura, yang dengan jelas seharusnya terkunci. Dengan risih ia berjalan cepat dan menghampiri pintu itu, menyeringai marah mendapati kunci kamar itu terbuka dengan paksa.

_**Ada yang membobol kamar ini dengan senjata api.**_

_**Siapa kira-kira anjing kecil yang berani masuk ke tempatku?**_

Dan Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat kertas yang tertempel di daun pintu.

Tertulis,

**Dia menjemputku, akhirnya.**

**Bye, Kakashi.**

**H.S**

Dan Kakashi murka saat itu juga. Ia kehilangan sesuatu. Penyusup masuk dan mencuri hartanya. Tak bisa dibiarkan. Pria itu meremas kertas kecil itu hingga menjadi bulatan kecil dan dimasukan kedalam saku lalu menatap ruangan kamar itu dari segala sisi dengan pandangan tajam.

* * *

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

* * *

Terus menerus, sejak tadi bunyi dentangan pedang tak terelakan. Sosok bersurai raven dan crimson itu sama sekali tidak mengalah. Pandangan mereka fokus, langkah lihai dan pasti. Beberapa kali Sasuke dibuat kesulitan hingga melompat kebelakang atau pun merunduk demi menghindari hunusan katana yang mengincar dahinya.

Gaara tak mau kalah. Ia sering berlatih kendo bersama ayahnya sewaktu kecil. Setidaknya, ia harus menunjukan dasar-dasar yang baik serta gerakan yang efesien namun berakibat fatal. Hanya saja, diam-diam ia mendecih menyadari sosok dihadapannya begitu lincah dalam menghindar. Serangannya juga begitu cepat.

Sosok berambut merah itu mundur, berguling kesisi ruangan dan meraih beberapa hiasan keramik yang ada di meja hias. Dengan senyum ia menatap musuhnya tenang, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"…—."

Dengan cepat Sabaku melempar piring tatakan yang terbuat dari keramik itu kearah Sasuke. Awalnya pemuda raven itu menghindar dengan mudah, namun menyadari lemparan semakin banyak membuat Sasuke mulai menangkis keramik itu dengan katananya. Hal itu menyebabkan banyak pecahan yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah itu tetap datar menyadari begitu banyak pecahan yang ada di dekatnya. "Kau tahu, merah?"

"Ha! merah—." Gaara mengernyit sakartis, "Apa, hitam?"

"Kau bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara bertanya dengan tenang. Sesaat ia menegakan tubuhnya, meninggalkan kuda-kuda yang sejak tadi ia pasang.

"Pertama, aku beralas kaki. Kedua, ini hanya peacahan keramik."

Gaara menyeringai dan kembali berancang-ancang. "Kalau gitu, mau coba main lagi?"

Ia melintasi ruangan dengan cepat, mengayunkan katana itu dengan cermat; tangan kiri Sasuke.

Ia kidal. Dan tangan kiri nyawanya.

Lihat aksi gagahnya yang sok memegang katana dengan 1 tangannya**. _Menggelikan_**.

Sasuke membanting ayunan itu dengan balasan ayunan, hanya saja ia kesulitan untuk mengambil langkah. Bagaimana pun, pecahan keramik ini membuatnya tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Jadi, dengan cepat ia membuat perhitungan dengan mengangkat katananya, dan menjatuhkannya telat di bahu kanan Gaara.

Darah memancar dari sana. Menetes bewarna merah membasahi pakaian. Gaara jatuh terduduk di atas puing-puing pecahan keramik. Hinata, sosok yang sedari tadi diam memekik keras.

Wanita mana yang tidak shock melihat kerabat lamamu dilukai sebegitunya di depan matamu? Hinata melihatnya, benar-benar melihatnya. Sasuke nyaris menebas lengan kanan Gaara. Luka itu dalam! Hinata yakin akan hal itu. Dan, kenapa ia begitu tega? Siapa Gaara untuknya sampai berani melukai seperti itu?

Sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba berdiri, namun ketika ia berhasil, dirinya tak kuasa membalas tatapan dingin dari sang Uchiha muda. Pemuda itu menatapnya dingin sebelum pada akhirnya mendekati sosok yang terduduk shock, serta dengan luka ringan akibat pecahan keramik itu.

Sasuke menarik kembali katananya dan mengayunkannya kembali, menempelkan logam dingin itu dileher Sabaku yang terlihat berdenyut itu. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin seperti ikan mati ketika menatap Gaara yang sedang menatap kosong bahu dengan luka menganga itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa memilih. Bagaimana pun, ia tak tahu yang mana yang jahat dan baik disini. Ia tak mengerti, dimana posisinya berada sekarang. Seandainya ada yang menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya, mungkin ia tak akan linglung; menatap sosok kerabatmu terluka parah, serta pemuda penculik—atau penyelamatnya—yang mengalami luka di tangan kanan dan pipinya akibat sobekan berhadapan dan saling melukai. _**Ya tuhan.**_

"S-Sa-sa.. Su-ke… hen-henti-kan." Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "O-one-ga-i."

Sasuke menggerakan katananya pelan, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Gaara yang masih belum sadar dari ras shock-nya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan si 'Taring Putih'—."

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**PRANG!**

"S-SASUKE!" Hinata menjerit mendapati tubuh tinggi tegap itu roboh seketika dan berlari menangkapnya. Iris bulannya terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa yang baru saja melepas tembakan itu.

"… Ka-kam-m-mu—."

* * *

***** TSUZUKU *****

* * *

Ulala, endingnya kurang sreg nih saya. Abis bingung bangad hohoh *nangis dipojokan

Gimana tentang actionnya? Susah banget sumpah yaAllah, ini yang pertama buat saya, mau coba nulis

Di chapie ini ada pencerahan alur, jadi seenggaknya udah kebaca sebagian ya, ceritanya tentang apa. terus saya gak tau kuat bakal sampe brp chap, Cuma kayaknya gak lebih dari 10.

**Respon review yuk** :

**Cepet update ya, menegangkan, asap**—udah update nih, asap loh ini hehe

**Lah, kok? Ff sasuhina bisa ada di archive Sasusaku? Padahal nggak ada nama Sakura pun—**ada Sakuranya kok, Cuma pairing sama Kakashi. Sisanya saya kurang ngerti, yang jelas saya udah ngetag pairing sasuhina kakasaku, pake tanda kurungnya itu loh. Saya baru tau kalo walaupun udah di tag sedemikian rupa masih ada di archive SasuSaku

**Ch 3nya wes entek**—ini artinya apa?._.

**Damsel in distress its basi u know? Agen carter aja sdh dibuat, cape deh apalg karakter hinata g bs bikin yg lbh Taft. Coba baca deh,—**ehehe yaudah gpp kok basi juga masih karya saya walaupun banyak kurangnya^^ makasih buat rekomen ffnya, nanti saya baca deh

**SasuSaku tercemar oleh fanfic sampah kayak gini. Dasar author carmuk. Tag di Sakura Haruno biar readers lu bertambah? Haha kasian lo idup, SasuSaku udah di canon :p teruslah berkhayal—**ini review apa flame? Positif thingking aja, emang salah ya nge-tag chara yang di jadi slight pair? '-' namanya juga ff saya, isinya hayalan saya^^

**Mau bikin war? Dasar bodoh! Apa semua author sasuhina pencari sensasi seperti anda? Kasihan ya! Sampah, gak bermutu—**Duh, makasih sempet tulis review. Kan saya yg bikin cerita, kenapa malah sibuk ngomongin war? Ffnya dinikmatin aja, kalo gak suka jgn dibaca, beres, ngehina orang kan ga baik. Bikin ff gak gampang, kalo menurut saya. Jleb loh

**Asik pahlawan kesiangan datang. Siapa itu? Sasuke? Next jgn lama-lama—**sudah dilanjut. Siapakah dia hoho

**Di chap ini ada beberapa typo.** —nanti saya edit deh kalo da waktu senggang. Makasih

**Akk cepet update aja deh, itu aduh bikin jantung mau copot—**udah dilanjut. _. map adegan itunya sampe situ dulu

**Buat yg nyampah di ripiu ini. Yah jelas lah muncul sh ss org itu kan yg main 4 chara—**ehehe makasih ih udah mau bantu jelasin. Awalnya saya pikir kesalahan saya sampe saya cari letak kesalahannya. Maklum, masih baru

**Seru-seru ditunggu lajutannya**—update nih

**Kukatakan payah sekali, mengenai bahasa—**udah dikurangin. Semoga lebih rapi, makasih yaa

**Eksplisit atau implisit**—ayo, jadi mau eksplisit atau implisit nih readers?^^

**Hampir aja Hinata kenapa-napa**** untung Sasu dateng tepat waktu—**iya syukurdeh belum parah-parah bgt :B

**Komen dikit ya kak, soal huruf capital diawal dialog terus mau demo sebentar, Enak aja si Gaara main nyosor—**aku ngakak baca bagian bawah review ini wkwk. Iya, semoga lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya._.

**Apa sakura bakal keluar dari tempat itu?** —baca yukkk

**Thor gimana yg nulis review si itu kita cemplungin dirawa-rawa—**sabar, yah kita terima aja lapang dada wkwk positif thingking aja kita, oke?

**Yang gak suka jgn review disinilah. Review kan saran sama support buat authornya. Bukan bacot nggak guna lu—**makasihhh. Enaknya sih gini Cuma mau gimana

**Hyaa first kissnya diambil Gaara sih—**ah masaaaa?

**Sinonim bhs indoneisa, pake bahasa qt aja. Saya punya author favorit namnaya Rully bee. Saran aja ya sist—**ah saya baru coba nulis. Bakal diperbaikin kok pelan-pelan, Rully bee juga salah satu dari author fave saya, sesame hinata-centric sih. Iya, makasih loh sarannya, nanti aku perbaikin lagi

**Whoa fic action, saya suka, kesan misterinya dapet—**Alhamdulillah makasih. Semoga ga kecewa ya misterinya terkuak di chapie ini

**Btw saya ijin masukan yah—**Iya gapapa, makasih ya ngasih materi banyak bgt. Saya masih perlu byk belajar soalnya

**Fast update, tomorrow please—**update hoho

**Waaah sensei posesif sama sakura! Dan perbaikan—**Ah makasiiih muncul lagii. Iya, saya seneng deh ada yg suka KakaSaku disini. Makasih buat perbaikannya nnti coba saya edit lagii

**Oh** **gak rela hina sama si panda. Huh lemes, kesel—**gomen ne._. kan biar asik wkwk tunggu jatah Sasu oke?

**Baca chap 1 tuh males bgt. Cuma sampe chap3 banyak misteri yg belum terpecahkan. Sasuke klompok criminal bukan sih? —**berhubung saya blm kuat saya genre action, jd saya bikin dikit chapnya. Di sini udh terkuak banyak misterinya kan, sederhana sih. Yang jelas kalo misterinya kelar tingal adegan romansanya wohoho*Sorokin *pulang

**Udah lama nunggu fic ini, akhirnya update juga—**makasiiih. Sampe capsnya jebol itu ngetiknya xD semoga di chap ini gak kecewa

**Wah baru sadar penulisanmu acak-acakan. Banyak kata mubazir, sok elegan—**wkwk baru coba nulis fanfic kok, nanti diperbaikin lagi deh pelan-pelan. Tapi ada beberapa yg pure typo kyk "bloody merry" Makasih udh review

**Yah kepotongnya pas kyk adegan yg prnh aku baca—**di akun wordpress bukan? Soalnya aku pernah update disitu sebelum punya FFn hoho

**THX TO :**

**lawchan-Ai, Aprillia Siska, Po mie, U,Virgo24, Agutine, Cahaya Uchiha, Birubiru-chan, Siiuchild, enchep. chieptie, Lavender, .393, dindachan06, Yue PanPanCake, Eternal dream chowz, Alta0sapphire, Aprilia Yasir, Lalala, Rini desu, YutaUke, qq, Luluk Minam Cullen, SHU, Archan's Girl, Nadya Ulfa, SasuHina4Everxx, pogue, Yuzuriaza Aera, Guest**

MAAF KALO ADA TYPO, abis ngetik sampe jam 12 malem ini._.)/ taka da kata penutup deh udh ngantuk ('0')/

Regard me,

Stacie Kaniko

**REVIEW? TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
